


星际迷航Spirk短篇译文合集

by d7b7



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>旧文备份。鉴于SY完全上不去，我自己的硬盘也差点因为故障数据全部丢失，所以感觉有这个必要。会从最早入欧美圈的ST开始补，争取全部搬到这边来。原文信息详见每章简介。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auld Lang Syne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：Auld Lang Syne  
> 原作者：TGUESS  
> 配对：斯波克/柯克  
> 分级：M

　　“吻我。”  
　　“什么！？”柯克惊愕地反问，以为自己听错了。  
　　“吻我。”斯波克平静的重复，表情是一如既往的平板，丝毫不觉得自己说了什么了不得的话。  
　　“我猜，这是某位女士的要求？”  
　　科学官背着手，以平时和船员研究科学课题的姿势回答。“是的，船长。”  
　　斯波克的记忆回放到今晚稍早一些时候……  
　　今天斯波克受邀参加了企业号上举办的“新年庆祝晚会”。尽管在太空中一切从简，但节日的喜庆气氛，还是通过占舰上工作人员90%以上比例的人类船员被发挥的淋漓尽致。仿佛只是一眨眼的时间，各种用鲜艳色彩组成的装饰品就占据了反射着金属光泽的走廊、甲板、舱室。  
　　新年，是一个地球人类的传统节日。无论是星际舰队学院，亦或舰队总部，每当这一天到来，总有无数人成群结队聚集在一起高声大笑放肆的喧嚷，以及一堆五颜六色的无厘头附带品。  
　　在斯波克看来，只是一颗行星在它的轨道上又围绕着恒星公转一周罢了，而人类却将之赋予这样那样的重大意义，实在有些难以理解。  
　　这一类的庆祝总伴随着空气中弥漫的酒精以及毫无意义的吵闹，以及、某种令人费解的风俗习惯——在午夜24点整与身边的亲人朋友甚至陌生人接吻。  
　　不得不承认，这真是一种高速传播细菌的好办法。每到这一天，当他看着人们兴奋地一次次把嘴巴与另一个人的对接时，大约有二十多种疾病的名称会一一在脑中出现，堪称完美的传播方式。  
　　幸好瓦肯人不这么干。仅仅只需要手部的简单接触，瓦肯人就能完成心灵融合，这是一种行之有效完全符合逻辑的可以迅速将个体的思想、感情及欲望忠实无误的直接反映在对方脑中的方法。  
　　然而现实就是这么残酷，无论接吻这个行为从卫生安全上来看有多么不靠谱，那些男人女人们依然尽情的相拥尽情的亲吻。  
　　典型的人类毫无理性逻辑可言的行为模式。  
　　圣诞节时（比新年稍早几天的又一个地球人节日）他们明明已经在被称为“槲寄生”的植物下接过吻了。他们在相遇时接吻，也在离别时接吻，悲伤时接吻，快乐时还是接吻。  
　　科学官困惑与为何人类对这一口腔运动如此乐此不疲，在思考了一段时间后他放弃的暂时将之归结于某种反射性断奶症状——总下意识的想要吸允某些东西来满足因惯性带来的空虚感。  
　　他思考的太过专心，以至于当被某些难以表述的波动打断重新返回到周遭的环境中时，发现晚会已经达到高潮，而身边不知何时多了一个女人——切佩尔护士。  
　　“吻我。”对方醉醺醺的嘟囔，脸颊发红头发也不像平时那样梳理的一丝不苟，还有一点摇摇晃晃。  
　　斯波克深深地皱起眉，这情况不合逻辑但似乎也并非无迹可寻。  
　　更早一些时候，他就曾感觉到来自护士小姐的视线，当他疑惑的回望时，对方又迅速的转开，作出完全不知情的样子。而随着时间推移与空气中酒精浓度的逐渐升高，她的视线也越来越大胆，不再满足于遮遮掩掩的窥视。为此科学官还自省了一番，以确定没有沾上那些花花绿绿的纸片。  
　　记忆中切佩尔护士并不酗酒，可当时她以不达目的绝不罢休的气势，从身边的轮机长手中夺过满满一大杯蛋酒，而后者带着一种满怀深意的笑容听之任之。  
　　斯派克的眉头皱得更紧了，因为这又勾起了他的另一段记忆。  
　　在晚会开始前不久，科学官无意中听到来自轮机长斯科特与医官麦考伊之间的谈话。  
　　“看来还要多加一点。”  
　　轮机长从夹克下取出一只长颈瓶把里面的液体倾入装有晚会时共人随意取用的蛋酒的大容器内，笑得有些诡异，或者说奸诈。  
　　“如果船长知道你干了什么，他会把你的肠子抽出来当裤腰带用。”医官显然不太赞成对方把高浓度威士忌偷偷倒入蛋酒中的做法。  
　　“不不，我倒觉得，他很快就会沉醉在美酒中无瑕他顾了。”斯科特小声的笑起来，看了眼背对着站在门口的船长。  
　　柯克戴着一顶锥形纸帽，上面装饰有银色的“新年快乐”字样，看起来有些滑稽。他显然很兴奋，满面笑容脸色红润，正和一位女士谈笑。科学官记得那是一位前不久刚刚调到企业号的少尉。无论以哪种标准来看，少尉都显得非常年轻且迷人。柯克显然非常享受与她的交谈。  
　　斯波克往边上走了几步以便有更好的角度观察詹姆斯·泰比里厄斯·柯克。  
　　在企业号服役的这一年多里，尽管他们之间与许多差异，在价值观以及对诸多事务的看法上存在大量分歧，但同样不可否认的是：他们是朋友。  
　　吉姆拥有斯波克所不具备的人格魅力，一些令人钦佩的仅属于他的特质，但事物总存在两面性，正如柯克也常常做出他完全不能接受的事。人类，尤其是像詹姆斯柯克这类的，他们不受拘束，不受控制，行为荒诞毫无逻辑可言，有时候简直就是一场灾难，但也有其他星球的种族认为，这正是人类的魅力所在。  
　　如果这是正确的，那么某些时候科学官也不得不承认，柯克确实充满了那种“魅力”。他偶然露出的那种带着孩子气纯真的笑容，总是顽皮的垂到眼前的那一绺额发，褐色的眼睛时而锐利时而充满生气与快乐。令人感到温暖的爽朗笑声，还有适当的幽默感。  
　　当晚会宣布开始后，有相当长一段时间，斯波克和苏鲁坐在角落讨论量子物理。他们在某个论点上产生了分歧并展开辩论，趁着他思索更充分的论据来阐述自己的观点时，苏鲁离开座位称去取杯饮料。  
　　十分钟后，舵手没有回来。  
　　斯波克有些奇怪的看向放置饮料的长桌，苏鲁不在那也不在那附近，反而是斯科特和麦考伊凑在桌边窃窃私语。  
　　“可怜的家伙。”斯科特不怎么诚心的说。  
　　“苏鲁可以照顾自己。”麦考伊提醒他，“这也不是第一次斯波克用数学修辞法对他进行狂轰乱炸了。”  
　　……  
　　但绝对是第一次，瓦肯人希望他的听力不要如此敏锐。他很快注意到首席工程师已经拿着两大杯蛋酒走了过来，这时候才想到要离开似乎来不及了……  
　　  
　　“斯波克，让我们在这个特别的日子干一杯！”斯科特将其中一只大酒杯递给科学官。  
　　“肠胃注意，脚趾头注意，女孩们注意，现在我要干了！”斯科特一口气喝完他杯子里的酒，伴随着一记满足的叹息，把酒杯砰的放到桌上。  
　　斯波克挑起一边眉毛：“斯科特先生，脚趾不是一个合适的消化器官。”  
　　“就喝一点儿。”斯科特两眼放光，劝诱似的低语。  
　　斯波克举起酒杯慢慢的靠近嘴唇，科学官观察它的目光如此专注，仿佛正在思索一道难解的课题。他的鼻孔微微张开，充斥着肉豆蔻、奶油以及麦芽威士忌的奇妙组合散发出气味。斯波克很少允许自己饮用酒精饮料，这会对影响他的新陈代谢系统，产生令人忧虑的效果。不但降低个体的行动力及注意力，足够量的酒精甚至会使他呕吐。那种糟糕透顶的经历他可不想再重温一次。  
　　而斯科特先生，还在一边满怀期待的看着他……  
　　努力抛开那些来自理智的警告，科学官极浅的抿了一小口，当他吞咽的瞬间，有什么炽热的东西在他地内炸开。尽管可以称得上是甜美的口感，但那依然太过激烈了一点。  
　　“好伙计！”斯科特拍着他的背大声喝彩。  
　　为了避免再来一次，斯波克站起来离开了他们所在的角落。通过走廊时，科学官发现克莉丝汀切佩尔不远不近的跟在他身后。在一个拐弯处，她忽然加快脚步走了上来。  
　　“我能……打搅你一会吗？”她的气息里带着一股浓浓的酒精味道。  
　　斯波克转向她，注意到对方的目光停留在他鼻子以下3.45公分处。她应该是醉了，导致视线无法准确聚焦。  
　　“当然，切佩尔护士。”  
　　“斯波克先生……”她环顾四周，确定没有人在附近后说，“我……我想请求你……”  
　　毫无预兆的，她突然失去平衡，以一种柔软无助的姿势向前跌倒。  
　　因为这一切来得太过突然，斯波克唯一能做的就是反射性的抱住切佩尔，他的手臂坚定的圈在她腰际，毫不费力的支撑起忽然变得摇摇欲坠的护士。  
　　“你感觉如何？能自己站立吗？”  
　　“不。”她一边说一边整个人都紧贴在科学官身上。  
　　斯波克有些困惑于对方的回答，想了一下，“让我呼叫麦考伊，或者直接送你去医务室？”  
　　“麦考伊？上帝，不！”她听起来很生气，难以置信似的。她抬起头来，碧蓝色的眼睛深深的望着他。伴随着几不可闻，近在咫尺的耳语，“我想要的……是你。”  
　　不知道该如何适当的回复，斯波克只好沉默着不动。没过一会，拐角的另一边响起脚步声，听起来像是哪个船员正向这边走来。他感觉到切佩尔似乎突然恢复了理智，尽管依然靠在他怀里，但随着那脚步声逐渐清晰靠近，她开始手足无措并显得尴尬起来。  
　　切佩尔有话要说，她整晚的行为都说明她希望私下谈。最符合逻辑的行动是……斯波克飞快的带着切佩尔后退几步，那有一间小舱室。  
　　那是个非常狭小的空间，别说坐的地方，连两个人站着都显拥挤。不得已，科学官只好继续用手半抱着她。有一小段时间周围显得特别安静，接着她似乎逐渐恢复了力量，但这没有让她离开他自己站立，反而依偎的更近，略有些沉重急促的呼吸带着酒香喷在他脖子上。她抬起头凝望着他的脸，抓在科学官肩膀上的手指微微用力。  
　　“吻我。”她闭上眼轻轻的说。  
　　科学馆想要不着痕迹的往后退，但失败了，他终于开始感到问题有些棘手。斯波克一直都很欣赏克莉丝汀切佩尔护士，她的专业能力以及对工作的热情投入都值得钦佩，但并不意味着他能够回应她热忱真挚的感情，这既不合理也不明智。而且也他做不到切佩尔此刻的要求，不仅仅是因为来自逻辑思维的阻挠，更重要的是，就算他接受，他也不知道该怎么做……瓦肯人可不像人类那么喜欢接吻，他没有经验……根据科学官以往的观察，这可是项技术活儿，有很多技巧，比如控制好压力诸如此类，甚至或许还有一些他尚不知道的细节。亲吻一个人类，完全和探索一颗未知星球有得一拼。  
　　“我不能……很抱歉。”他尝试尽可能让声音听起来温和些。  
　　切佩尔睁开眼 。  
　　“我以为……”忧郁和失望爬上她的眼瞳，“这是新年之夜……所以……”  
　　她的声音有些发抖，挣扎着往后退了一小步离开他的怀抱，“请原谅我，斯波克先生。我……我想我是喝太多了。”她打开门，摇摇晃晃的离开舱室。当科学官试图扶她一把时，切佩尔掌心向外横在胸前并摇头，那是一个毋庸置疑的拒绝信号。  
　　于是斯波克只好茫然的站在原地看着她消失在走廊另一头。或许，他应该去问问吉姆……  
　　  
　　于是，回到本文一开头在柯克房里的对话。  
　　“所以你是想？”柯克确认道。  
　　“请告诉我该怎么做。”  
　　“你吻了她？”  
　　“没有。”  
　　“为什么不？”刻意唱反调似的，柯克抛出一个又一个问号。他显得比平时话多，事实上舰长今天也喝了不少。  
　　“这类过于亲密的行为是不恰当的，船长。”斯波克总结。  
　　“为什么？因为你是瓦肯人？还是她不够吸引你？”  
　　“因为不合逻辑。”  
　　“为什么？”柯克继续挖掘。  
　　科学官双手抱胸看向他，这个略带防御性的姿势通常出现在面对令他不快的话题时。“因为瓦肯人的教育中不包括接吻技巧这一项。”  
　　“啊！”柯克觉得他找到了关键，一切都迎刃而解了，“斯波克，你是想告诉我瓦肯人不知道如何接吻吗？”  
　　“用嘴巴碰触另一个人的，我不明白这有什么意义。而且众所周知，口腔是各类细菌的温床，就我所知有——”  
　　“没错！”柯克打断他，“你说的一点没错，但有句话叫做‘一叶障目，不见森林’，这或许不合逻辑，但是斯波克，换个角度来看，那会是非常棒的体验。在你来之前，我刚和一位可爱的小姐验证了这点。”他玩笑似的飞快补了句：“棒透了！”  
　　柯克那毫无逻辑可言的解释显然无法满足科学官，他看起来有一丝惊讶与好奇。  
　　“难道不想让我示范给你看看？”  
　　科学官背起手：“这是反问句吗，船长？我假设无论如何回答你都会那么做。”  
　　“当然！”柯克笑着从床上抓过一只枕头，就像拥抱一位女士一样把枕头压在胸前亲吻布面。为了使这一切更逼真，他甚至磨蹭着枕头发出甘甜兴奋的喘息声。  
　　“噢，亲爱的吉姆……”柯克捏着嗓子喊，“太妙了！你是最棒的！”  
　　科学官眨了一下眼睛然后又一下，接着把头扭到另一侧。“确实奇妙。当你这么自得其乐时作为你的同伴我应该说些什么？”  
　　柯克哈哈大笑，把枕头重新扔回床上，“这很有趣不是吗，斯波克。学习接吻只需要你付出那么一点点实践，一点点毅力和一点点忍耐而已。”  
　　“忍耐。”斯波克异常严肃的重复，“忍耐。”  
　　科学官的反应让柯克感到挫败，他忽然意识到除非对象真的只是一只枕头，否则那对斯波克来说几乎是不可能完成的任务。而他恰恰需要的是一个可以实际演练嘴对嘴运动的大活人。但谁可以胜任呢？斯波克甚至从不赞成船员们玩spin the bottle游戏。除非……  
　　他突然像是成功恶作剧的孩子似的兴高采烈，有两簇小小的火苗在他眼中燃烧。吉姆咧开嘴，带着点淘气的笑容对科学官说：  
　　“吻我。”  
　　“舰长？”  
　　“吻我。”  
　　瓦肯人的眉毛“噌”地上扬，“我知道你正在表达担心，但没有必要。”  
　　“嗯嗯。我已经说了，吻我，斯波克。”鉴于瓦肯人一动不动，柯克干脆自己走到他跟前，“这是舰长的命令，斯波克先生。”  
　　科学官的目光紧紧锁住他的，那目光如此犀利，让柯克觉得自己就像是一头在公路上迷失的幼鹿，暴露在轰轰前行的大卡车灯下无处躲藏。他很自然的流露出类似的湿漉漉的无辜的眼神。  
　　可惜科学官不为所动：“船长，这违反规定。”可供参考的线索太少，他暂时还判断不出柯克是不是当真的。  
　　柯克决定换个方式：“不，不是命令……它是一个请求，满足我。”  
　　斯波克停顿了片刻，慢慢的极缓慢的前倾，嘴唇在柯克的上面碰触了一下。大约连1秒钟都没到，他又飞快的重新抬起头。  
　　干巴巴冷冰冰，完全是例行公事般的完成任务，典型的瓦肯式，柯克腹诽。  
　　“这样可不会有任何进展。”柯克拉近他，结结实实的给了科学官一个不折不扣的湿吻。  
　　他的大副起初没有任何反应，上身因为拉扯有些前倾，睁着眼，脸上也是一如既往的面瘫表情。但从乐观一点的角度，科学官完全没有反抗，几乎是放纵的任由柯克在他的嘴唇上作怪，并且得寸进尺得向内部进犯。大约有一个世纪那么长，终于柯克振奋的感到来自斯波克微弱的反应，科学官慢慢的谨慎的模仿着他的动作回吻，起初只是舌尖试探性的轻触，在得到足够热情直白的回应后，他开始有信心和勇气渐渐加重了力度，直到他们紧紧纠缠在一起。周围的空气以曲速冲向沸点，嘴唇相接的地方简直像要把人烫伤了，不但眼前渐渐模糊连脑袋都有些昏沉。效果真是他妈的好过头了……现在这种情况是他教的太好还是斯波克学的太快了……？  
　　瓦肯人一改平日的冷硬他的舌尖带着炙热的气息在柯克嘴里翻搅吸吮，柯克不想承认自己被吻得手脚有些发软。有那么一瞬间，他确实被吓到了，但那感觉实在是太舒服了……而且，又一次另他的大副失去冷静自制，这无疑充满了巨大的成就感。  
　　仿佛在测试柯克的底线一般，火烫的舌尖缓缓扫过齿间，他从来不知道自己的嘴里有那么多的敏感点。身体被完全带动起来，学生变成了老师，老师变成了学生。斯波克正带领着他追逐来自感官的纯粹的快乐与享受，可为数不多的理智却告诉他这一场教学演示正在往不可预计的方向倾斜。耳边是科学官沉重的呼吸，脑海里横着名为“反抗或臣服”的钢丝，就像古老童话中香喷喷的毒蛋糕，甜美的折磨。  
　　优秀的学员已经完全掌握了主动，他的双臂紧紧箍住柯克，反复亲吻他的嘴唇，舌头一次次撬开牙关深入探索温柔湿润的内部，舔舐吮吸。鼓噪的心跳几乎要跳出胸腔，柯克难以置信从越来越浓烈的吻中感受到了毋庸置疑的情欲。  
　　突然巨大的力量把他甩到床上。  
　　柯克有些头晕目眩，他甩甩头想平复震荡的视线。  
　　瓦肯人压了下来，强健的身体紧紧覆盖着他的，柯克感到自己完全被斯波克的气息层层包围了，无论是身体还是嘴。他发出难以抑制的呻吟，换来对方更深入的回应。  
　　他们的身体紧紧贴在一起斯磨，快感高歌猛进引爆血液，大腿的肌肉因这微微抽搐战栗，柯克挺起臀部，原本合身的裤子这会紧的离谱。  
　　他半抬起身拥抱科学官，手臂无意识的对方背部抚摸。如何接吻，如何做爱，双份学费。  
　　床褥被两个男人搞的一片凌乱，狭小的舱室内弥漫着急促的喘息声和唇齿间暧昧的水声……直到他们动作太大掉到地上……  
　　……  
　　突然，震耳欲聋的声浪混合着狂欢与乐器声涌来，24点整了——午夜的报时声回响在这艘来自地球的星舰上。  
　　如果在家乡，会有成千上万的人在广场上共同为辞旧迎新的一刻欢呼，大街上烟花漫天，人们将成群结队的干杯畅饮载歌载舞，新年本就该如此。可是，柯克发现自己居然不怎么遗憾，斯波克就在他身边，没有比这更好的了。他突然迫切的想要知道他的大副是不是也这么想。  
　　柯克微微推开还伏在他身上的科学官，瓦肯人看着他，那么坚定深邃，漆黑的眼瞳中透露出的信息就如他所希望的那样……  
　　  
　　有歌声在走廊中回荡……  
　　“怎能忘记旧日朋友，心中能不怀想？  
　　旧日朋友岂能相忘，友谊地久天长。  
　　友谊万岁，朋友们，  
　　友谊万岁，举杯痛饮！  
　　同声歌唱友谊地久天长……”  
　　“新年快乐，斯波克。”发自内心的笑容。  
　　“新年快乐，吉姆。”斯波克轻声回答。


	2. How to Shake Hands with a Khelderite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：How to Shake Hands with a Khelderite  
> 原作者：Jesmihr  
> 配对：斯波克/柯克  
> 分级：E

　　柯克心情忐忑，还剩十分钟，没法再拖延了。  
　　“……斯波克，出发前我有些话要跟你说。关于……关于他们的待客风俗。”  
　　“现在，舰长？”  
　　“没错。”柯克深深吸气，斯波克不喜欢事到临头横生枝节，但他已经走投无路了。  
　　“那么，他们的待客风俗有什么需要特别注意的地方？”  
　　柯克尽可能若无其事地回答：“他们致敬的方法是——对着访客自慰，然后把精液喷到对方身上。”  
　　斯波克猛地刹住脚步。  
　　柯克连忙挂上无辜的表情。“斯波克？”  
　　“舰长，恐怕我得先去见见麦考伊医生。我一向自认听力上佳，但刚才我一定产生了幻听，你说的一定不是——”  
　　“你没有听错。”  
　　斯波克背起手，再次迈步开路，“你认为他们会用这种方法欢迎我们？”  
　　“……他们一向这样欢迎贵客。科得利特人很重视我们的到访，他们一定会隆重欢迎我们，所以……所以……”柯克摊手。  
　　“我明白了。”斯波克用怀疑的目光审视他的舰长，“能否请问你知情多久了？”  
　　“这个嘛……几天前诺古拉上将下达命令时顺便提了提。”  
　　“也就是说3.8天前你就知道了这个风俗，但直到现在才想起知会我？”斯波克挑起一边眉毛。就柯克所知，这个特别的角度和高度通常代表不快。  
　　“我只是不想让你不自在——”他们已经到了传送室门口，柯克转向他的大副，“另外，我们还得……”  
　　“还得？”  
　　“贵宾必须做出友善的回应。”  
　　斯波克同时挑高两边眉毛。“友善的回应，你的意思是？”  
　　“别担心，我、我会搞定的，你什么都不用做。我们可以找个借口，比如你受过伤或者……或者你的宗教信仰禁止性行为。不会有事的，我保证。”他安抚地向斯波克微笑。  
　　斯波克并不领情。“舰长，请你原谅，但我必须请求辞去这项任务。你可以找其他人同行，比如麦考伊医生、史考特先生或者……”  
　　“听着，斯波克。我不同意。我是说真的，你什么都不必做，只要拿出你的看家本领——一句话也别说，礼貌地站在边上就可以了。还是你觉得我愿意在陌生人面前手淫？！我不想变成茶前饭后的谈资，所以我才选择你陪我一起去。就这样！”  
　　丢下这句话，柯克当先冲上传送台。  
　　  
　　他们传送到星球表面时，已经有一群科得利特人等在那儿了。柯克勉强撑起笑容面对“观众”，暗暗祈祷参与会见的人能少一点。  
　　一个圆滚滚的蓝色类人生物迎上来，满面堆笑，橘黄色门牙足有橱柜手把那么大。  
　　“柯克舰长。”他用怪异的口音说，“欢迎来到科得拉，我是普利赛特·伊欧尼。这位一定是企业号的大副斯波克先生了。对你们的到访我们感到非常荣幸。”  
　　接着，伊欧尼在外星观众们的静候中脱掉亮绿色外衣，那下面一丝不挂。  
　　很好，不出所料，够直接了当。可是他要用哪里做那档子事？柯克狐疑地扫视伊欧尼的身体，所有裸露出来的地方平坦光滑，除了一团奇怪突起，看起来跟性扯不上半毛钱关系，直到……  
　　随着伊欧尼的笑容进一步扩大，那团东西也跟着肿胀、变长……不断变长……最后像条蚯蚓似地翘在半空中扭动弯曲——足足一英尺长的亮蓝色“蚯蚓”……  
　　伊欧尼招摇着他的巨型蚯蚓走近，笑容满面，显然是在等待客人们赞扬。  
　　柯克飞快地瞄了眼斯波克，瓦肯人的目光死死定在“蚯蚓”上，整个人好像原地生了根似的一动不动，大概是被震住了。  
　　看来只能自力更生啦，柯克认命地想道。他清了清嗓子。“普利赛特·伊欧尼先生，你的……性器，看上去棒极了。得以一见，我们荣幸之至。”  
　　伊欧尼显然得到了极大的满足，笑得连眼睛都快找不到了。“也是我的荣幸，舰长。”接着，他二话不说，握住蚯蚓开始大力套弄。  
　　说实话，柯克必须承认伊欧尼很勇猛。几秒种后，蚯蚓又长长了六英寸并且保持在那个状态。观众们纷纷点头赞叹，为领袖的能力自豪骄傲，其中几个甚至凑上前来仔细观摩。  
　　又过了几秒，伊欧尼用正式的措辞朗声道：“柯克舰长，斯波克先生，我代表科得利特人郑重欢迎你们到访科得拉星球，并在此以我们世代相传的古老礼节向你们表达真挚的敬意！”他边说边托起蚯蚓，对准柯克和斯波克，将大量蔚蓝色液体喷洒到他们的军礼服上。  
　　那感觉就像是当街被人泼了一桶冷水，荒谬得匪夷所思，但事实就摆在眼前——科得利特人的体液浓厚粘稠，带着令人作呕的气味和要命的温热，柯克竭力忍住低头检查衬衣的冲动。他也不敢看斯波克的脸，直觉告诉他那不是好主意。  
　　柯克勉强挤出笑容。“这……呃……这是我见过的最热烈的欢迎，普利赛特·伊欧尼先生，感谢你的好意。”紧张令他有些结巴，只能拼命安慰自己该来的躲不掉。“请允许我向您回以最真诚的问候。”  
　　“遗憾的是——”他暗示道，“我的大副由于宗教信仰不能参与。因此，呃，就只有我了。但是，这份荣誉将属于我们两个。”  
　　伊欧尼点头表示理解，观众们重又安静下来。  
　　柯克解开裤子掏出阴茎。幸好来之前他很有先见之明的重温了一遍对斯波克性幻想——斯波克的裸体、情动的样子，以及躺在床上的样子。效果一杆见影，一如既往。尽管被一群外星人盯着着实叫人很尴尬，但他还是立刻硬了。必须闯过这关，柯克暗暗发誓，反正斯波克不知道他在想啥，瞎客气什么。他开始快速地套弄自己，想象站在对面欣赏的人是斯波克。  
　　一旦这么想，情况突然变得不那么糟糕了。柯克滑动手指，想像斯波克的嘴唇沿着柱身上下舔舐……他们紧紧拥抱在一起……斯波克的舌头裹住他，带着从未有人窥见的激进和热情……他们倒回床上，瓦肯人仰躺着，张开双腿催促他……  
　　……仿佛被击中一般，柯克低吼一声射了出来。  
　　过了一会，他渐渐从高潮的晕眩中平复，惊讶地发现伊欧尼身上有两道精液。他僵着脖子转头，只见他的大副握着他刚刚发泄过的阴茎，平静的表示：“3.6天前我改信了其他教派。很抱歉舰长，我忘了及时通知你。”  
　　“完美的表现！惊人的同步！”伊欧尼赞叹着转向他的人民，“看到了吗，联盟是如此地尊敬我们！”  
　　人群爆发出一阵阵欢呼。  
　　“好极了，斯波克。”柯克喃喃道。  
　　“谢谢夸奖，舰长。”  
　　他们默默地把阴茎收进裤裆。伊欧尼笑容可掬。“请跟我来，尊贵的客人们。让我们将一起见证科得利特人加入联盟的伟大时刻，并尽情享受之后的庆祝宴会。”  
　　  
　　穿过大街时，斯波克刻意放慢脚步拉开与伊欧尼之间的距离。  
　　“舰长。”  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“他们不打算让我们先换一身干净衣服？”  
　　“看来是这样没错。我猜想这是荣耀的证明，所以得……留着”  
　　“但是……”斯波克停顿了一下。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“……会凝结起来……变硬……”他有些不确定地说。  
　　柯克忍不住翻了个白眼，斯波克认真劲儿某些时候非常让人棘手。  
　　“听着斯波克，IDIC不是‘无穷厌恶无穷顽固’的意思吧？这是他们的风俗，我们只需要再忍耐几小时。入乡随俗。”  
　　“好吧，舰长。”斯波克看起来还是有些介怀。  
　　为了分散他的注意力，也是为了满足好奇心，柯克忍不住悄声：“你介不介意告诉我当时在想什么？是什么让你高潮的？”  
　　斯波克看向他，表情还是平时的面瘫状，唯独眼中有光芒闪过。“你呢？”  
　　柯克干笑。“用问题回答问题好像不太符合逻辑。”  
　　“这得视具体问题而定。”  
　　“或者依据答案？”柯克猜测。  
　　“或许。我发现性欲会导致一种难以理解的现象——部分人类会在脑中模拟场景，就跟放电影一样。”  
　　柯克终于开始有危机感。“你的意思该不是……如果当时正好有一个能精神感应的人在旁边……”  
　　“没错。”斯波克平静地肯定，“如果物理距离足够近，信号强得就跟进行直接心灵感应一样。”  
　　柯克惊呆了。  
　　“也就是说你对我刚才在想什么知道的‘一清二楚’？！”上帝啊！可恶！他涨红了脸嚷嚷，“你什么都知道，却不打算告诉我你在想什么？！这、这不公平！”  
　　斯波克挑眉。“善意隐瞒是可以被理解的。”  
　　“狡辩！反正就是那么回事！”柯克气急败坏地指控，“你根本就是在生我的气，因为我没有事先告诉你这个该死的风俗。”  
　　“瓦肯人不被怒火左右，舰长。”斯波克不动声色地回答。  
　　“没错。他们直接秋后算总账。”上帝，没有比这更悲惨的了。原来斯波克什么都知道，什么都知道！他那些自以为隐藏得很好的小秘密……现在怎么办？柯克怔怔望着地面，被茫然与不安团团包围。  
　　“我本来打算袖手旁观。”斯波克告诉他，“可是，当我看着你，并感觉到你的想法后，我发现……”他转开头，“我发现你的想法和你对我的想法，使科得利特的致敬方法具有了可行性。尽管浪费精液依然是不符合逻辑的。”  
　　柯克松了口气，露出今天第一个发自内心的笑容。“完全同意。”  
　　眼看大殿就在不远处，柯克抓紧时间。“如果浪费是不合逻辑的，我做了，你也做了，可结果我们却没有继续做下去……”  
　　“显然不合逻辑。”斯波克总结。  
　　“所以，等我们回去后，应该立刻……”  
　　“立刻继续互相‘致敬’”斯波克接道，“纠正：不是立刻。”  
　　“为什么？”柯克抗议，他从来没有这么迫切地想要回到企业号上，“‘立刻’听起来非常好。”  
　　“我需要2.3分钟更换衬衣。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDIC即为Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations，是瓦肯人最主要的哲学信念。


	3. Personal Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：Personal Effects  
> 原作者：Jesmihr  
> 配对：斯波克/柯克  
> 分级：E

　　看着传送平台上的影像逐渐实物化成修长、高大的熟悉身影，柯克的心情不言而喻，长达两个半月的漫长分离终于结束了……  
　　“欢迎回家，斯波克。”  
　　“谢谢，舰长。”瓦肯人以其特有的步态走出传送机，严肃的褐色眼瞳对上柯克。  
　　“我们实在太想你了，提醒我以后再也不要答应任何外派你的要求。”  
　　“虽然艾迪尼安人是个非常有趣的种族，但能回到企业号我很高兴。”  
　　“阿克萨丽·斯里告诉我你成了那里最受欢迎的人。要不是你帮忙维修，他们的中央电脑可能已经失控了，对于高度依赖电脑科技的艾迪尼安人来说那绝对会是场灾难。她说你不但帮了大忙，而且代表了联盟的善行。”  
　　“恐怕阿克萨丽·斯里夸大了事实。”  
　　“我可不这么想。”柯克笑道，“去我的房间？跟我说说你在遇到的人和事，什么都别落下，统统告——”  
　　联络器里传来乌胡拉的声音打断了他的话。  
　　“舰桥呼叫柯克舰长。”  
　　“乌胡拉，我在听。”  
　　“阿克萨丽·斯里女士请求将赠予斯波克先生的礼物传送上舰。”  
　　“我就知道她喜欢你。”柯克飞快地瞥了一眼斯波克，“猜猜是什么？”  
　　科学官微一抬眉。“不知道，她之前没有表达过赠送礼物的意愿。”  
　　“哈，恐怕我们得告诉她工作期间收取礼物是违反规定的。”  
　　斯波克粉碎了他的小算盘：“舰长，我在驻留期间对艾迪尼安人的风俗传统有了充分的了解，对他们来说馈赠礼物是其社会关系中最为重要的组成部分，这个行为代表了馈赠者崇高的敬意。冒然拒绝阿克萨丽·斯里女士的礼物恐怕会造成恶劣的影响。”  
　　柯克叹了口气，不太甘心地承认：“你说的没错，艾迪尼安人的慷慨闻名遐迩。我记得很清楚刚开始那会儿我们是怎么小心翼翼，避免夸奖他们的任何东西……”他蹙眉想了想，耸肩道：“那就先看看是什么再说——乌胡拉请向阿克萨丽·斯里致以我最热烈的问候，并告诉她允许传送。”  
　　很快，一只大概2公尺高1公尺宽，乌黑发亮的大箱子被传送过来。科学官侧着脑袋靠过去，试图搞明白里面放了什么。  
　　柯克有趣地看着他专注的模样，斯波克强烈的求知欲是他身上最符合那一半人类血统的特质，也是柯克眼中最吸引人的部分。  
　　摸索了一阵后，斯波克按下某处，箱子的正面徐徐打开，露出里面——  
　　……一个赤裸的年轻男子。  
　　  
　　“老天爷。”柯克震惊地喃喃自语。箱子里的陌生人和艾迪尼安人一样有着银蓝色的皮肤，但尖尖的耳朵怎么看怎么像瓦肯人。他不是纯种的艾迪尼安人，难道是混血……  
　　科学官直接取出三录仪收集数据，随着时间推移，他开始惊讶起来，眼光来回在显示屏和男子之间移动。与此同时对方也在观察他，片刻后，笑容出现在陌生人年轻俊朗的面孔上：“您一定就是斯波克先生。阿克萨丽·斯里要我向您转达她的感激。艾迪尼安人对您的恩情永世不忘，对您无私分享知识才能的精神无以为报，只希望这份小小的礼物能略表心意。”  
　　柯克忍不住插嘴：“什么叫‘这份’？”  
　　“也就是我。”陌生人好像终于发现传送室还有其他人存在，他短暂的思索了一下，“你应该就是柯克舰长。”  
　　柯克懒得理会他，直接转向科学官：“虽然我也希望能成全艾迪尼安人的好意，但这么光明正大的把人当成奴隶赠送，放到任何情况下都是不能接受的，任何理由都不行。”  
　　“同意。”斯波克说，“但接受一台机器应该没有问题。”  
　　“机器？”柯克又一次目瞪口呆。  
　　“确切的说是机器人。我被制造出来的唯一目的就是表达艾迪尼安人对斯波克先生的感激之情。”他轻声告诉瓦肯人，“我为你而来，因你而在。”  
　　这句微妙的宣言没有激起斯波克太多反应，他的注意力集中在另一个地方——“工程学的杰作。”  
　　柯克深深的吸了一口气，一个字一个字地说：“听着，你不能留下他！”  
　　“是它”科学官和机器人同声纠正。  
　　“我不管是他还是它，总之这违反了规定。”  
　　斯波克似乎没有注意到空气中不寻常的波动，只是像平时那样背着手平静地提醒他的舰长。“事实上这符合规定。”  
　　柯克翻个白眼。“那好，如果你能找到任何规定说可以把机器人当成礼物留在星舰上，我就答应！”  
　　可惜他压根难不倒科学官先生。“条例第381条B节‘私人财产’第2段落——‘服役中的士官不得在个人房间内摆放体积超过3.0立方米的私人物品’。我确信我的私人财产中即便加上这个机器人，依然没有超过规定标准。”  
　　有那么几秒柯克气得几乎说不出话来，好半晌才组织起语言反驳。“你一定是在跟我开玩笑，斯波克。你竟然把他、它……这个……这个会说话会思考会动的……归在私人物品里？你以为这是什么？一件从家里带来的运动衣？”  
　　“瓦肯人不穿运动衣，舰长。针对第一个问题，本质上它是一件物品不是一个人，因此我确定它可以归类为私人物品。条例第381条B节第3段落对私人物品的定义为‘包括且不仅仅包括衣物、首饰、纪念品、论文、奖章、照片、工具、与业余爱好有关的器材及藏品、娱乐设备等在内的供个人使用且不涉及商业目的的物品。”  
　　柯克眯着眼扫过机器人年轻英俊的五官，强健的身体，交叉起双臂质问：“你觉得这一条适用？这家伙哪里像‘娱乐设备’了？”  
　　“当然不。”斯波克平静地回答，“它更适合被归类在纪念品一栏。”  
　　“纪念什么？”  
　　“纪念在艾迪尼安的那段时光。”斯波克和机器人齐声答道。  
　　柯克竭力克制住濒临爆发的怒火。“第一，请你们不要再异口同声地说任何话，因为我他妈的快要被你们逼疯了！第二——”  
　　“舰长。”斯波克打断他。  
　　“又怎么了？”  
　　“我想我们应该换个地方讨论，而不是当着……它的面。”  
　　柯克瞪他一眼。“好吧。”他扭头往外走，“出去说。”  
　　  
　　一甩上门，柯克迫不及待的想要继续抱怨，但瓦肯人抢先一步拦住了他。  
　　“我必须道歉，舰长。我没有预料到我会导致企业号卷入外交纠纷。”  
　　“外交纠纷？这两者有联系？”柯克不解。  
　　“两者之间确实存在联系。那个机器人已经明确传达了‘他是为我特制的’这个讯息——”  
　　“我记得很清楚。”柯克说，他一点都不想回忆那家伙莫名其妙的宣言，让他有暴走的冲动。  
　　“艾迪尼安人花费大量资源为我特制了那台机器，退回它一定会惹恼他们。”  
　　柯克紧盯着着他，嘴唇微微开启。  
　　“你确定要把他留下来？”  
　　“是它，舰长。”  
　　“总而言之，你想留下它。”  
　　斯波克略一迟疑。  
　　“是的，舰长。不仅仅因为我受到了艾迪尼安人隆重的款待，也因为退回它不但可能造成严重后果，而且不合逻辑。”  
　　“啊哈，能问问为什么么？”  
　　“因为他是为我制造的。”斯波克耐心解释道，“如果我不接受，那么它就没有了存在的意义，艾迪尼安人为此投入的所有资源都被白白浪费，浪费是不合逻辑的。”  
　　与科学官争论逻辑总是能让柯克头痛，因为他绝无获胜的可能。他按住太阳穴，皮肤下的神经隐隐抽痛，他觉得自己正被无情的吸入黑洞，却又无力自救。“你当值的时候，我要他乖乖留在你的房间里。如果我看到他独自一人在船上乱跑——哪怕一次，他就得滚蛋。”  
　　“是，舰长。”  
　　柯克注意到斯波克没有纠正人称错误，这对一丝不苟的科学官来说有点不寻常，但此时此刻他没有心力纠缠这些小问题了。  
　　  
　　* * * * * *  
　　  
　　接下来漫长的三天让柯克更确认了一个事实——他痛恨那个机器人。随着时间推移，每一天都有这样那样的事加深这个认知。  
　　第一天，名字。  
　　就在科学官回到企业号的第一个晚上，柯克兴致勃勃地邀请他一起下三维象棋。当然这只是个借口，他真正的意图是和斯波克单独待一会，就像过去无数个象棋之夜那样，看看他低头认真思考的侧脸，看看那双深邃迷人的眼眸，咫尺而坐，仅仅“斯波克就在眼前”这个事实，就能让柯克体会到最简单也最纯粹的快乐。  
　　但他该死的漏算了机器人。  
　　“如果你不介意，是否可以安排在明天？”斯波克说，“今晚我要花些时间帮助西赛克适应新环境。”  
　　“西赛克？”  
　　柯克确定认定以及肯定他看到一抹极浅的绿色出现在瓦肯人刀削般的脸颊上，见鬼，他在害羞？  
　　“为了方便起见，替机器人命名显然是符合逻辑的。”  
　　“显然？”柯克问，“我很好奇‘西赛克’有没有什么特殊意义？”  
　　“西赛克既是朝圣者，指前往圣地的人。”  
　　“朝圣者经过长途跋涉前往圣地，你是说你就是西赛克的神祗——他要朝拜的对象？”柯克竭力使自己的语调听起来轻松一点，就像平时开玩笑那样，但他根本隐藏不了里头的尖酸刻薄。他记得很清楚，在传送室里机器人的目光几乎没有离开过斯波克，他记得很清楚……他不喜欢这样。  
　　科学官高高扬起浓黑的眉毛。“舰长，你疑问没有事实依据。西赛克只是一部机器，尽管拥有最尖端的科技，但仍不具备欲望或者情感——艾迪尼安人没有在他的程序里写入这些。他不会产生崇拜之类的感情。”  
　　“很好，朝圣者有了他的名字。”柯克勉强对斯波克笑了笑，“有名怎可无性，是吧？”  
　　瓦肯人脸上的绿色更明显了。“听起来符合逻辑。毕竟他是拥有第二性征的成年男性机器人。”  
　　……  
　　“……我注意到了。”  
　　  
　　第二天，学习。  
　　第二天晚上，柯克不死心的再次前去邀请斯波克，这回他可想好了——直接把科学官从那个有机器人的房间里带走。  
　　“非常出色。”当他走到房门口，里面传来斯波克的声音，“你的语言能力令人惊讶，光听声音没人会怀疑你不是瓦肯人。”  
　　“谢谢。”西赛克以他面对科学官时一贯的轻柔语调说，“我会执行您所有的命令并且尽全力满足您的要求，能够学习您的语言是我的荣幸。”  
　　“语言课？”柯克边说边走进房间，第一眼就看到科学官和西赛克紧挨着一起坐在桌边，这副碍眼的景象让他的胃隐隐抽痛起来。值得安慰的是机器人至少穿上了长裤，但很快柯克又意识到，这条裤子毫无疑问是科学官的另一样“私人财产”，该死的。  
　　斯波克抬起头看向他。“西赛克不愧是工程学的杰作，他只学习了一小时瓦肯语，掌握的词汇量就已经超过了我，发音也非常完美。”科学官的视线回到机器人脸上，有些探究的停留一会，若有所思，“更值得注意的是，和只能简单按字面意思来执行命令的传统机器人不同，西赛克有分辨其中含义的能力。”  
　　强烈的好奇心促使柯克暂时放下对机器人的厌恶。“为什么这一点需要重点指出？”他一边打量西赛克一边饶有兴趣的问，然而机器人的注意力始终都停留在科学官脸上，一点没有理会他的意思。  
　　“因为这意味着他能够分析并理解言语中包含的感情因素，我发现这项能力是人为编入程序的，真是令人惊奇的设计。”  
　　“跟你会向他传达隐含情感信息的命令一样令人惊奇。”柯克状似玩笑道，目光游移不定。  
　　斯波克郑重地纠正他。“瓦肯语从不缺乏感情色彩，舰长。特别是在一些古语中充满了感情——激烈的感情。”  
　　有相当长一段时间，柯克什么都说不出来，他迷失在瓦肯人褐色的眼瞳中。它们牢牢锁住他，虏获他。那么深邃、坚定，就像舷窗外茫茫的宇宙，深沉又蕴含无限可能，那使他感觉到远古瓦肯人的澎湃激情或许也镌刻在斯波克的灵魂深处。  
　　柯克曾无数次自问，如果向斯波克坦白自己的感情，这双眼睛里会呈现怎样的变化？但他找不到答案……他慢慢收敛起心神，“嗯……艾迪尼安人感情丰富，或许这就是他们给机器人加上这项功能。但是知道怎么描述、分析甚至理解，不等于能够体会。”  
　　“完全正确。”斯波克同意，“就好比一些人可能感觉到了某种特别的感情，却完全不知该如何表达。”  
　　柯克觉得有些不对劲，这句话似意有所指。可惜西赛克打断了他的思路。  
　　机器人向科学官解释道：“艾迪尼安人在我的程序中编入可以表述分析感情的能力，是因为我到这里来的目的需要它。”  
　　舰长与他的大副飞快地交换了个眼神。  
　　“你的目的是？”柯克问道。  
　　西赛克目光在科学官的脸上流连。“我的目的就是尽一切可能帮助你得到幸福。”  
　　斯波克抬眉：“原来如此。”  
　　“是的。”西赛克说，“程序非常明确。此外，在我离开艾迪尼安前阿克萨丽·斯里女士对我执行此次任务给予了重要指示。”  
　　柯克紧张地问：“她都说了什么？”  
　　西赛克看了一眼他，又转向斯波克。“她说您是一个非常特别的人，您应该得到属于自己的幸福。可是在短暂的相处中她发现您并不快乐，她要求我必须找到可以使您幸福的方法。”  
　　“我是瓦肯人，我遵从逻辑。”科学官说，“幸福与否没有实际意义。”  
　　“阿克萨丽·斯里告诉我您一定会这么说。但基于我的程序以及她的要求，您的幸福对我非常重要——您的幸福就是我的一切。”  
　　一阵令人不舒服的沉默在狭小的房间内蔓延开，柯克开始认真考虑如果打爆西赛克的脑袋，能不能彻底毁掉里头的芯片和线路。但最后他忍耐了下来。“幸福无法简单的衡量或定义，你要怎么确定是否达到了目的呢？”  
　　“阿克萨丽·斯里女士说斯波克先生会告诉我的。”  
　　“我明白了。”柯克开始有点同情这家伙了。让一个瓦肯人体会到幸福并且亲口说出来……可怜的混蛋，你还没觉悟将要面对什么。  
　　  
　　第三天，悲惨的第三天……  
　　这个夜晚一开始还是非常美好的，柯克终于在自己的房间里和科学官一起度过他们拖延多日的象棋之夜。斯波克就陪伴在身边，柯克陶醉于这宁静安详的气氛中。像说好了似的，他们没有把全部精力集中在棋盘上，而是随意放松的交谈着。柯克历数科学官不在期间，企业号上发生的大小事件和趣闻。科学官则详细的描述了在艾迪尼安星的见闻以及他在那里的工作与成果。柯克一边听着斯波克低沉舒缓的嗓音一边想，这就是我想要的。我想念他的陪伴，他的声音，他的一切。他低声告诉他。“你回来了真是太好了。”  
　　“我也一样。”斯波克说：“没有哪儿比在这里和你一起更好。”  
　　柯克呼吸一窒，目光不由移向科学官搁在棋盘边的右手。  
　　如果我现在告白会怎么样？柯克自问，我可以握住他的手亲吻那修长有力的手指，告诉他一切：他多么有魅力，我有多想得到他，他对我多么重要。他可能会把我打翻在地，但也有可能愿意倾听我的告白。  
　　慢慢地，柯克向前探去……正在这时，有人敲响了房门。  
　　他闭上眼深吸一口，应道：“请进。”  
　　西赛克走进房间，来到斯波克身旁。“我已经学会了您离开前让我尝试的安多利亚语和克林贡语以及对H-135项目的计算。”  
　　斯波克看向机器人的表情有些捉摸不透。“很好，谢谢你特意前来告知我。”  
　　西赛克又问：“现在已经22:00了，您想要一些茶点吗？”  
　　“我通常不在这个时间摄取营养，谢谢。”  
　　西赛克还是没动。“如果你不想要食物或饮料，或许可以考虑性行为。”  
　　柯克的下巴“砰”的击中棋盘，震翻了棋子。科学官仍一派从容，仿佛丝毫不受影响。“谢谢你的建议，但我目前没有这个打算。请回到我们的房间去，在我回来前你可学习瓦肯历史以及其他分支学科。”  
　　西赛克总算开始挪动，但又在门口停下脚步。“斯波克先生？”  
　　“我在听。”  
　　“和柯克舰长下象棋让你感到快乐吗？”  
　　斯波克迟疑了片刻，语气中露出一丝波动，“是的，没错。”  
　　“我明白了。”  
　　刚才发生了什么？柯克试着理清思路——斯波克让机器人回“他们的”房间，他说“目前”没有打算……对了，他还说一起下象棋让他感到高兴。柯克盯着他的大副，想要找到线索，但他失败了，科学官忽然显得对棋局兴趣十足，回避了他的目光。柯克忍不住了：“斯波克。”  
　　“舰长？”  
　　“西赛克只是一台机器，尽管他有名字而且跟同类不太一样，但他毕竟只是机器，他无法为你带来任何感觉。”  
　　“我很清楚这一点。 ”  
　　柯克凑上前，眼透着焦虑，“他……如果他向你要求……你会和机器人做爱吗？”  
　　斯波克的眉毛几乎跃进刘海。“这是我的隐私。”  
　　“对，我知道。但我是你的朋友——好朋友，我当然会关心你，我不知道我有没有这个权利——”他虚弱的笑，“但我想知道答案。”  
　　斯波克的表情一片空白，只有眼中流露难解的讯息。  
　　“你觉得不合适？”  
　　柯克用力耙着头发。“也不完全是，只是——”他犹豫了下，扮个鬼脸，“我想我是最没有资格说不要为性而性的人了……哪怕是和台机器。毕竟，我……”他停下来，突然有点尴尬，对斯波克投来的讽刺目光有点难为情，“总之，你知道的。”他讪讪说。  
　　“我知道。”科学官冷淡的回道。  
　　“我想……你不会接受的对吧？”  
　　“我对你的结论感到惊讶。毕竟我是瓦肯人，你应该很了我们种族的特质。我欠缺表达感情的能力，比如人类所说的爱或被爱。事实上麦考伊医生也曾经称我为‘会行走的计算机’。你难道没想过机器可能是最适合我的性伴侣？”  
　　“不不！”狂怒几乎让柯克说不出话来。  
　　“你似乎很生气。”  
　　“西赛克是机器，可你不是。比起用娱乐设备解决欲望，你值得更好的……阿克萨丽·斯里说你很特别，她一点都没有说错。和西赛克做爱不会带给你真正的感受，我也不相信那是你想要的。”  
　　斯波克背着手站起来。  
　　“恐怕你并不了解我想要什么。”他瞥了一眼桌上的残局，“今天就到这吧。晚安，舰长。”  
　　  
　　* * * * * *  
　　  
　　之后三天，柯克只有工作期间才能在舰桥上看到科学官，至于那个机器人更是无影无踪了。闲暇时，他尽可能不去想那天的对话，更竭力克制不去想象斯波克和西赛克之间发生了什么……艾迪尼安人是一个奔放且充满激情的种族，或许他们也赋予了西赛克这一特质。只要一想机器人碰触斯波克，柯克就几乎要爆炸了，而怒火沉寂后又化作隐痛在他的四肢百骸蔓延。他感到悲伤……还有妒忌。躲在自己的房间里，柯克终于承认了这个事实。可怜虫，他一遍遍责怪自己——你在妒忌——妒忌一台机器。你连一个机器人都容忍不了，因为他能碰触斯波克，而斯波克也更乐意和他在一起。机器人能做到你做不到的事——带给他幸福。  
　　“柯克舰长。”  
　　西赛克的声音通过呼叫器在房间里响起时，柯克正仰躺在床上，愣愣的瞪着天花板，第98次告诉自己斯波克的幸福才是最重要的——无论那是由谁带给他的。  
　　“柯克舰长。”  
　　机器人悦耳的嗓音让他肌肉紧绷，他深呼吸了三下，才回答道：  
　　“我在，怎么了？”  
　　“柯克舰长，斯波克先生将在科学实验室内至少停留两小时，我能否和你谈谈？”  
　　“我们已经在谈了，你想干嘛？”  
　　外头停顿了一下。“舰长，我希望能去你的房间，像人类说的面对面交谈，而不是通过对讲机。”  
　　柯克摸摸后颈，如果有的选，他宁可跟外星怪物交手也不想见西赛克，可惜这里没有怪物，而只要他还是企业号的舰长，西赛克总能逮到机会，不妨就此说开。“好吧好吧。”  
　　机器人一走进柯克的房间，便立刻直奔主题。“我的办法没有奏效。”  
　　一副斯波克和西赛克在床上纠缠的画面闪过柯克的脑海，他握紧双拳忍住冲上前掐住对方的冲动，竭尽所能保持声音平稳。“什么办法？”  
　　“下象棋。”  
　　“下象棋？”  
　　西赛克走近两步，背着手仿佛在模仿科学官。  
　　“我和他下棋时他看起来一点都不快乐，事实上他看起来非常不快乐。”机器人盯着地面，“我不明白。我掌握了他要我学习的知识，他也说过对我的成绩很满意，可他看起来还是不快乐。这不合逻辑。”他放低了声音，仿佛是对自己说的，“我以为象棋能让他高兴。”  
　　“你怎么知道他不快乐？”  
　　“我研究了人类和瓦肯人的语言及非语言表达方式，通过计算分析以及对企业号船员的观察，我发现相对人类而言瓦肯人的表达方式极其微妙，很不显眼但确实存在。”  
　　柯克盯住西赛克。“你发现了什么？”  
　　“他心不在焉，工作时间延长，心烦意乱，除非必要不和任何人说话。”  
　　柯克不以为然。“斯波克先生不喜欢凑热闹。他可能不太舒服也可能累了，他过去也经常长时间工作。”  
　　“不。”西赛克摇头，坚定地说，“我不可能弄错，他确实不高兴。我应该怎么做才能到达我的目的？”  
　　柯克笑了笑。“你为什么觉得能从我这里找到答案？我——”  
　　“你一定知道答案。”机器人打断他，“斯波克先生和你下棋时很快乐和我却不，而我的棋力显然远胜于你。你一定知道。”  
　　“我帮不了你。”柯克沉声道，“斯波克先生已经明确地表示我无法带给他快乐，因为我不知道他想要什么。”  
　　西赛克皱眉。“看来我得自己想办法了。这个任务比我预料的要艰难许多。”  
　　柯克突然想到什么。“斯波克先生是从什么时候看起来……不快乐的？”  
　　“三天前。”机器人毫不犹豫的回答。  
　　柯克不知道该如何解释心底突然溢出来情绪。“你还有其他线索可以证明你的结论吗？”  
　　“当然。我们经过走廊时，他停在你的房门口，看起来像要进去，但结果却头也不回的离开；之后他变得异常沉默，不睡觉，试图冥想，但始终进入不了状态；于是他前往实验室工作，长时间不间断地工作。”  
　　那无名的情绪在柯克胸中膨胀燃烧升华为希望。  
　　“西赛克，你有能力回答假设性问题吗？”  
　　“当然，柯克舰长。”  
　　“很好，如果其他人让斯波克先生得到幸福，你的任务算达成吗？”  
　　“不。”西赛克迅速否定，“我的程序很明确：我必须让他幸福。”  
　　“如果由于你的帮助使斯波克先生在其他人那里得到幸福，你的任务算不算达成呢？”  
　　西赛克犹豫地回答。“我不太明白你的意思。”  
　　“打个比方，如果我从你那里知道了让斯波克先生幸福的办法，并且做到了，这算有效吗？”  
　　西赛克考虑了一会。“是的，因为目的最终还是通过了我的行动来达成。”  
　　柯克笑道：“你瞧，这下都解决了。”  
　　  
　　科学官对来自舰长的召唤总是反应迅速的。  
　　他踏进柯克的房间，淡淡的问：“舰长，你找我？”  
　　柯克仔细观察面前的瓦肯人，不得不承认西赛克没错，这张轮廓分明的脸上确实存在某种极其细微的类似于紧张的波动。  
　　“是的，我们的棋还没下完呢。”  
　　科学官挑眉。“特地把我从实验室叫来玩象棋游戏，这种行为非常不合逻辑。”  
　　柯克走向他。“其实我也不太确定自己指的是下棋这个游戏，或许也可以是……比如猜测（猜谜游戏）或者隐藏和试探（捉迷藏）”他深深的看着科学官的眼睛，“甚至可能是真实与挑战（真心话大冒险）？”  
　　科学官的眉毛挑的更高了。“我恐怕自己不太精通这些游戏。”  
　　柯克含糊的笑笑。  
　　“是什么游戏并不重要。重要的是你下了最后一步就离开了，这可不公平。”  
　　科学官板起脸。“我正在实验室进行一个项目，如果你不介意——”  
　　“我介意。”柯克驳回，“当然介意。”他抬手抚上斯波克的面颊，带着从所未有过的轻松。他原本担心对方会躲避，但没有，科学官僵在原地一动不动，这无疑是个小小的鼓励。  
　　“我记得你在最后一步告诉我……我不知道你想要什么。”  
　　斯波克沉默不语，嘴唇微微开启像是帮助呼吸似的。  
　　“现在轮到我的下一步，有两种选择。我可以直接问你想要什么，这样比较符合逻辑对吧？也是最保险的做法。”从柯克碰触科学官的第一秒起，瓦肯人就像彻底失去了行动能力般纹丝不动。柯克灵动的琥珀色眼睛盯着他毫不放松，“也或者，我可以选另一种不合逻辑的更危险的办法……依靠猜测。你觉得我下一步会怎么走？根据过去我们一起下棋的经验？”  
　　科学官吞咽了一下低哑着声音回答：“你总是选择最危险也最不和逻辑的办法，舰长。”  
　　柯克笑了，爱和希望驱走他心底最后一丝恐惧。  
　　“没错，我一贯如此，不是吗？”柯克搂住科学官的脖子，拉近他，吻上瓦肯人温热性感的嘴唇。  
　　起初斯波克被动的承受着没有一点反应。柯克以为自己搞错了，但很快，他发现科学官的手臂紧紧抓住了他的上臂，斯波克颤抖着开始回应他。就像是他的祖先们，那双黑色的眼睛里燃烧着激情与渴望的火焰。  
　　“怎么样？”当这个吻终于结束，柯克急促地喘着气，问道，“我猜着你要的了吗？”  
　　斯波克闭了闭眼，他的手还死死抓着柯克，以一种令人痛楚的力量。科学官花了点时间才让自己慢慢松开对他的控制。  
　　“是的。”他低声说，“非常非常接近。”  
　　“那么又轮到你了，让我看看你究竟想要什么。”柯克挑衅道。  
　　“我……我办不到。”  
　　“你可以的，我知道你能行。”柯克抓住科学官的肩膀，探过去亲吻他的脖子，感受火热滚烫的肌肤在他的嘴唇下战栗。  
　　“做一次冒险的、疯狂的、不合逻辑的、没有顾虑的尝试。”柯克的嘴唇刷过他的尖耳朵，瓦肯人发出小小的抽气声，“哪怕一次。”  
　　  
　　下一秒柯克只知道自己被一股可怕的力量甩到墙上，瓦肯人火热的身体紧紧压着他，柔软却有力的嘴唇贴过来。无论是逐渐加深的吻，还是禁锢他的双臂都显得既强硬又迫切，带着赤裸裸的欲望。他扭动身体，但斯波克的体重和他背后的墙面使这成为不可能的任务。斯波克的东西顶着他的大腿根部，柯克试图碰触它，瓦肯人腾出一只手无情的阻止了他。于是他唯一能做的，就是乖乖被那贪婪的口舌一遍遍不知餍足的索取。  
　　“你就是我要的。”斯波克终于放开他，指尖沿着柯克面颊和下巴的曲线摩挲，“你就是，从我第一次见到你起。”  
　　“我不明白，你是怎么做到的。”科学官困惑的低语，他的手下滑到柯克的脖子上，感受柔软肌肤下有力的脉动，“你让我彻底失去自制，无法自救。你是怎么做到的？”他轻轻的捧住柯克的脸，慢慢靠上去……  
　　吉姆连忙闭上眼。果然瓦肯人的吻落下来，甜美的让人头晕目眩。  
　　“被欲望驱动，这明明是最大的耻辱。”  
　　又一个吻落下来，更坚定更深入。  
　　“但我没有感到耻辱。失去自制力却不感到羞耻，我不明白为什么会变成这样。”斯波克漆黑的眼睛望着他像在寻求答案。  
　　柯克舔了舔嘴，有点不知道怎么解释，他索性抓起对方的手，带着它们落在自己心脏的位置：“这就是我能给你的答案。”  
　　肋骨下有力的跳动通过通过皮肤和他们交握的手传递，科学官在长长的沉默后微微抬眉。  
　　“从很久以前它就告诉我……”吉姆尝试解释，“你和我……都是整个宇宙秩序的一部分。唯一的耻辱是试图否定那些必然会发生的事……”  
　　科学官思索了几秒说：“我恐怕通过心血管系统获取信息是……”  
　　“……不合逻辑的。”柯克笑道，“我知道，不过，我确实用这个得到了最好的消息。”  
　　“确实。”科学官从柯克的衣服下摆探手进去，又慢慢向上回到柯克赤裸的胸膛，“我想知道，还有呢？你的心脏还说了什么？”  
　　柯克伸手环住瓦肯人精瘦的腰部使两者贴合的更紧。  
　　“它说——”他抱怨道，“它说我们穿太多了。”柯克扯着斯波克的衣服下摆往上拉，科学官非常配合的举起手让他把外衣内衣全部脱下扔到地上。柯克的眼睛一遍遍掠过大副赤裸强健的上身，带着毫不掩饰的赞赏和大胆的邀请。“它还说我们最好扔掉所有布料然后到床上去。”  
　　斯波克看了眼那张床，开始解裤扣。“明白了。让我猜猜，等我们上了床……”他慢慢地把裤子从腰际褪下，“……你的心脏还会有进一步的指示吗？”  
　　柯克咽口口水，无法从瓦肯人鼓起的内裤上移开目光。  
　　“我觉得会。”他说，“就算没有——”柯克的裤子利落的滑落到地上，他焦急的蹬掉右脚的靴子，然后是左脚。“我们自己会想到的。”  
　　当他们终于爬上床，至少有十五件衣服四散在周围。瓦肯人舒展着四肢躺在床垫上，柯克在一边坐下，渴望的审视着他的大副。“斯波克先生。”他的手落在瓦肯人胸前，“你真漂亮……”他凑上去亲吻他，瓦肯人迅速且热烈的回应让他感到无比的满足。“这么的炫目……”  
　　嘴唇来到喉结。“这么完美。”  
　　斯波克低喊着以闪电般的速度把柯克拉下来，他的手贴着人类光滑的肩背滑向紧实的臀部，无论是恨不得就此占有柯克全部的心情，还是完全不听指挥留恋在那具身体上的双手，还是勃发的阳具，都带来难以置信的体验。  
　　柯克喘着气把头埋在斯波克颈窝里，轻轻的啃噬轻吻那里敏感的皮肤，直到斯波克发出一记嘶吼，用力抓紧他的肩膀推开。  
　　瓦肯人的眼睛因激情愈显幽深，带着显而易见的欲望。“真漂亮……”他微微抬起上身含住柯克一边的乳珠，用牙齿和舌头不紧不慢的品尝。一只手来到柯克腿间，修长的手指包裹住早就勃起的阳具上下套弄，人类很快因过于刺激的快感求救。“斯波克……”  
　　“我在。”斯波克含糊的回答，往下移动直到脸对上颤抖的阳具，他继续爱抚它，着迷的看着水珠从尖端不断分泌出来。科学官抬眼往上看，等待他的舰长的允许。  
　　“快。”更像是一记急促的呻吟。  
　　几乎是同时，瓦肯人把他吞进一个火热的令人疯狂的空间，这是绝对是柯克体验过的最棒的口交。两瓣性感的嘴唇含着他，柯克无法移开自己的眼睛，斯波克远远高于人类温度的舌头时而舔着阴茎的尖端，时候又将之整个吞进去。那双有力的手来到他的臀部，起初轻轻拍打那里柔滑的皮肤，但很快手指便迫切的掐着饱满的屁股往下压，带着柯克的阴茎更加深入那折磨人的……美妙绝伦的天堂。“斯波克。”柯克喊着大副的名字前挺，斯波克深深地吞咽着他，喉间的肌肉包裹着他收缩蠕动。  
　　或许是希望这一刻停留的更久些，斯波克微微后退，嘴唇描绘着敏感已极的阴茎来回爱抚，无止尽般的吸吮、逗弄、舔舐几乎让柯克魂飞魄散。他无意识的呻吟着，手指与瓦肯人柔软的发丝缠绕在一起。随着越来越临近高潮，人类的呼吸也越来越凌乱破碎。  
　　在一次更深的吸吮后，柯克紧紧扣着瓦肯人的头颅，几乎是哭叫着爆发在他嘴里。然后他像被抽空了似的整个松弛下来瘫软在床上，有点失神，好半天都找不到焦距。几乎有数光年之久，感觉慢慢回到柯克体内，感到斯波克温存的舔干净他的每一滴体液。  
　　“过来”他抓住斯波克的肩膀，“让我看看你。”  
　　斯波克立刻抬起上身。  
　　“就是这样。”柯克说，“现在，让我看看你能为我失控到什么地步？”  
　　他吻了下斯波克，然后坐起来拉开床头柜的抽屉一阵摸索。  
　　“有了。”  
　　“润滑剂——放在一个很顺手的地方。”  
　　“我打算。”他告诉科学官，“消除我们之间最后的间隙。”柯克把大量的润滑剂挤到手上，满意的注意到当他这么作时科学官全神贯注的盯着他的动作。“我想要你彻底填满我。”  
　　他把手上的药膏涂抹到斯波克早就肿胀充血的阳具上，刻意在那敏感的器官上来回，欣赏斯波克越来越急促的呼吸以及危险地收缩的瞳孔。接着，柯克分开腿跨坐到他身上，微微向前伏在他耳边说：“就象这样——”在他身后，柯克引着瓦肯人坚硬的阴茎顶开那个紧窒入口。  
　　斯波克嘶嘶急喘，他用力抓住柯克的臀部，分开两片屁股。  
　　“对……就这样。”柯克一边说，一边向下坐去让阴茎的头部彻底进入他。  
　　“吉姆。”斯波克没有忽略他因痛楚而反射性的畏缩，一丝惊慌闪过他的眼睛，他阻止柯克继续往下的动作，企图退出来。  
　　“别！”柯克说，“没事的，斯波克。我想要……我想要你的一切。”他继续往下，直到把斯波克完全包裹住。  
　　斯波克紧紧闭着眼，他看起来又痛苦又快乐，脸颊燥“红”，这都是因为我带给他的体验。这个最自制最冷静的科学官，扭曲着表情因欲望和快感战栗，这些都是我带给他的……是我让他变成这样，彻底的失控。柯克摆动身体往后退去，直到那粗大的阳具几乎要离开他的身体。斯波克抗议似的呻吟，但很快，随着柯克又一次坐回去，那声音变成狂喜的叹息。  
　　“啊！”斯波克闷哼一声，握住柯克夹在他们两人之间的阳具，那东西很快在他手里又一次抬头挺胸精神奕奕。  
　　这爱抚足以使柯克燃烧，他开始有力的上下摆动。瓦肯人的阴茎在他体内抽搐，他把柯克牢牢压在胸前。柯克感觉到体内凸凸的脉动，伴随着一次猛烈地冲刺，斯波克滚烫的精液喷射在他的最深处。几乎同时，柯克也在在斯波克的手里再次高潮，精液沾湿两人的胸腹。  
　　他们长久的相拥在一起，精疲力尽却满足异常。这就是我梦想的一切，柯克想，他的手指懒洋洋的划过斯波克柔软的黑发，嘴唇徘徊在瓦肯人的肩膀和胸口。如果是梦，我只愿不再醒来，我要这爱永无尽头。  
　　门口传来的呼叫让他回到了现实。  
　　柯克吃了一惊想告诉那个不受欢迎的访客等等，可就在他来得及说之前，房门已经滑开了，一个优雅的身影熟门熟路的走了进来。  
　　“西赛克！”柯克拍打额头呻吟，向身边的瓦肯人投去求助的目光。  
　　但科学官的情况没好到哪去，满脸从没人见过的惊愕和不知所措。“我想……我忘了上锁，因为、因为刚才发生的一切……”  
　　  
　　机器人完全无视两位高级军官惊慌失措的表现，径直走到床前，用评估的眼光观察他们。柯克面红耳赤，对着一台机器感到尴尬实在是太蠢了，但他很难说服自己放弃想要落荒而逃的念头。西赛克的目光让他觉得无所遁迹，真是太要命了。  
　　“太好了斯波克先生，您果然在这儿。”机器人又转向柯克，“斯波克先生没有在预计时间内返回实验室，希望你们有趁着这个机会好好谈过。”  
　　“呃。”柯克不知道该怎么回答，脸都快烧起来了。  
　　“我还是不太明白。”西赛克告诉斯波克，“为什么您这么偏爱柯克舰长？无论下棋还是做爱，我都可以保证比他做得更好。可是您最终却选择与他进行这两个活动，真是难以理解。”  
　　瓦肯人已经完全镇定下来，比起张口结舌的柯克张口结舌，他的理智和冷静似乎已经全部回笼了。科学官礼貌的回答道：“我可以找个时间向你解释。”他又强调了一句：“——但不是现在。”  
　　“那可太好了。需要我为您提供毛巾和浴巾吗？”  
　　柯克的脑海中突然浮现这样一幅画面：西赛克把大块浴巾整齐的挂在手臂上，然后认真的清洗斯波克的生殖器……他吸了口气想要克制，但最终还是抖着肩膀闷笑出声。  
　　机器人和科学官冷静的看了他好一会，最后他们中的一个对另一个说：“谢谢你的好意，但现在还不需要。舰长和我……会自己料理好的，请你先返回我的房间。”  
　　“是，斯波克先生。”西赛克转身离去。  
　　柯克觉得机器人的肩膀有些下垮，难道机器人也会难过？但西赛克的背影看起来真的有些垂头丧气，这已经是他来到企业号后第二次有类似的表现了。理智告诉柯克那不可能，但感情上他突然对机器人产生了某种类似怜悯的情绪。  
　　“西赛克。”  
　　机器人转过身来。“柯克舰长。”  
　　柯克坐起，凝视着他的眼睛告诉他：“别担心，一切都会好的。”  
　　西赛克皱了皱眉，似乎正试图机械大脑分析人类隐晦的表述，柯克敢发誓他确实看到那张精致完美的脸上流露出困惑和动摇，但他最终什么都没问。  
　　只是一瞬间的功夫，机器人又恢复了常态。他平静的笑了笑。“谢谢你，柯克舰长。”然后离开了房间。  
　　当门在西赛克身后关起，科学官慢悠悠的对柯克说：“我发现对你和西赛克的谈话，我能理解的不到5.8%。”  
　　柯克叹口气。“我知道，我欠了你一个解释。但首先——我觉得西赛克有一点说的很对，我们得清理一下，然后再来说别的。”  
　　事实证明和科学官一起洗澡毫无效率可言，心情舒畅诱惑多多，水气蒸腾下的瓦肯人格外蛊惑简直可以令人疯狂。  
　　好不容易离开洗浴室，擦干身体穿上衣服后。柯克发现斯波克坐到了桌子的对面，耐心的或者说毫不妥协的等待他承诺过的解释。  
　　柯克深呼吸。“好吧，事情是这样……之前西赛克曾向我求助。”  
　　“他请求什么帮助？”  
　　“他希望我能帮他达成他那个最重要的目的。”  
　　“他最重要的目的。”斯波克重复，然后抬眉，“让我幸福？”  
　　“没错，他认为我可以……呃，认为我有办法做到。”  
　　斯波克的脸看起来有些可怕。“你……和别人讨论如何诱惑我？”  
　　“没有！我怎么可能和别人说这些。我只是问了他一些小问题。”  
　　科学官不打算让他蒙混过关：“什么样的问题？”  
　　“几个小问题罢了，比如为什么他觉得你不高兴之类的，我发誓我没跟他说起任何做爱方面的事……”  
　　“你和他讨论感情问题，我的感情。这一样让我感到焦虑和不快。”  
　　柯克咬着嘴唇，他已经意识到这一次谈话可能会很艰难，但他还是不愿放弃希望能得到更好的结果。他已经无路可退只能豁出去一搏。“听着，那天晚上，就是我们下棋的那天，我曾经想过要向你告白，我差一点就说了，就差一点……但西赛克跑了进来，我一心责备他打断了我，但其实这不公平。事实是……我不知有多少机会可以告诉你一切，但每一次我都会给自己找到继续沉默的借口……我只是在迁怒西赛克，就算那天他没来，我也会再给自己找到别的借口……”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“那你又是为什么什么都不对我说？”  
　　斯波克别开眼。  
　　“我是一个瓦肯人。”  
　　又来了，柯克几乎要抓狂，他愤愤反驳：“放屁，这跟你是瓦肯人没有半点关系！你只是在害怕，我也一样，我们都在害怕。我常常想如果我说了……可能会被拒绝，被疏远，甚至……”随着音量降低，他突然停下来。  
　　“甚至？”  
　　“甚至不再是朋友。”柯克低声说。  
　　科学官像是在克制什么。“那永远都不会发生，你必须记住这点，你是我的朋友，永远都是。”  
　　“但只要一想到，我可能因为自不量力的表白而从此失去你，不，我不能这个冒险。”柯克无奈的耸肩，“然后我就什么都不敢说了。不过今天早些时候西赛克和我聊了聊。”  
　　“我还是一点都不明白他说了什么能让你的想法发生翻天覆地的变化。”  
　　“他只是告诉我象棋之夜后你显得非常焦虑不安，我忍不住想或许你也在懊悔，或许你也有类似的感觉，或许刚好我们都钻了牛角尖，我开始感到希望。”柯克抓住斯波克的手臂，“它让我有勇气找你开诚布公的谈谈，”这一刻他凝聚自己的所有看进那双深邃的眼睛：“也让我有勇气告诉你——我爱你。”  
　　“T’hy’la”斯波克温柔的抚上他的脸颊，瓦肯人漆黑的眼瞳因满满的温柔流光溢彩，“我不知道自己为何有幸得到这份无价之宝，但我会珍惜它，终此一生。”  
　　斯波克停顿了一会。“如果是西赛克推动了这一切——我欠他一个人情。”  
　　“把这些告诉他就够还的了，他可非常关心任务的完成情况呢。”柯克笑道。  
　　科学官严肃起来：“没错，但那势必会谈及感情问题。”  
　　柯克明白他的意思，也一本正经的回答：“一点没错，的确如此。”  
　　“我会觉得……不自在。”  
　　“比他递给你一条浴巾更不自在？”　  
　　斯波克的嘴角带起一个微微的弧度：“不，不是那种。”  
　　“我也觉得。”柯克跟着笑起来，但很快有什么东西让他敛起笑意。他站起来，晃到自己的书架前，显得心思重重。  
　　科学官看着他的舰长用手指毫无目的的在一排排书籍前游走，过了一会他猜测：“你好像还有别的话要说。”  
　　“嗯。”柯克随意抽出一本书把书页翻得哗哗作响。  
　　“我想象不出。”斯波克温和的看着他的背影，“到了现在还有什么是你不好对我说的。”  
　　柯克回头看了他一眼，叹口气。他把书扔开又回到桌边坐下：“没错，没什么不好说的。其实我只是担心……接下来的话不太好听。”他顿了顿深呼吸，然后一鼓作气的说：“西赛克不能留在企业号上。”  
　　科学官叩着手指静候下文。  
　　“你或许会认为我要他走是因为妒忌。我承认那是事实……或者说，好吧，我确实妒忌他没错。我不喜欢他跟在你左右，不喜欢他过分英俊的长相，更不爽他居然考虑向你提供性爱。”他隔着桌子向瓦肯人前倾上半身，“但这些不是我希望他离开的原因，我保证不是。”  
　　“我相信你。”斯波克平静的说。  
　　“还记得他刚来那天你说了什么吗？你说浪费是不合逻辑的，然而他在这里本身就是一种浪费。他拥有的不可思议的能力，惊人的智慧，可怕的学习速度。但在企业号他没有官方认可的身份，这意味着他不会得到真正意义上的职务，他的能力全无用武之地。这也意味着不管他在这里待多久，也只不过是你的一件私人财产，一堆机械。他明明值得更好的。”  
　　“值得？”斯波克抬眉，“你把他当成——”  
　　“当成一个活人。”柯克自嘲，“我知道这么想很奇怪，但事实是，在许多方面他跟活人没什么太大区别，他也有喜怒哀乐。他能学习，甚至会成长，你也说了他能理解情绪性的表达，他甚至还有自主行为。比如今天我们谁也没让他来这，但他来了，他自己想来。”  
　　“这仅仅是程序运算分析后的逻辑结果。”科学官并不赞同。  
　　“或许你是对的。”柯克质疑，“但如果真是如此，在完成了任务后，他会怎么样？”  
　　“我想——”斯波克干脆的揭穿他，“你已经有主意了。”  
　　“你不认同我把他当作一个人，或许是对的。但在我看来，完成这个任务后他需要一个新的目标，一个充满挑战的目标，这很重要，那将使他的存在得到新的意义。”  
　　“这又是你咨询了心血管系统后的结论？”  
　　“哈，至少在过去的几个小时里我感觉这办法相当不错。”柯克笑道，“你大可以取笑我，不过偶尔也听听自己的心声，斯波克。你给了他名字，让他成为一个男人。”  
　　他本以为斯波克会反驳他的话，但科学官只是站起来背着手在房间里来回踱步。  
　　良久，他终于停下来，“西赛克在瓦肯社会会适应的很好。事实上，他会被视为非常接近理想的形态。”  
　　“他拥有完美的逻辑思维——就像麦考伊医生说的，一台真正的会走路的计算机。他还有令人震惊的收集分析能力，出色的语言及文化掌握能力。甚至你说的‘ 过分英俊的长相’也会非常有利——毕竟，瓦肯人也有爱美之心。”科学官对柯克露出一丝笑意，“还有艾迪尼安人卓越工艺的最杰出体现——他的耳朵。”  
　　柯克望着他，眼中升起一抹了然。“你早就想过要带他去瓦肯对不对？你说过那名字的含义是前往圣地的人。那么对西赛克而言，你指的的圣地就压根不是企业号而是瓦肯。你让他学习你们的语言和历史，不是为了别的，完全是希望能够对他以后在瓦肯的生活有帮助。”  
　　“是生存。”科学官纠正。  
　　“我打赌你一开始就在计划了。”柯克说，“我之前说的那些你是不是早就都想过了？更有意义的存在、重要的工作，充满挑战的未来，真正意义上的活着。你还有什么计划，统统告诉我。”  
　　科学官返回桌边从容的说，“西赛克会是非常杰出的外交助理。”  
　　“沙瑞克？”柯克恍然大悟。  
　　“是的，20.2小时前我曾联系他，他的回复一如既往的及时和中肯。”  
　　“他说了什么？”  
　　“他只是让我相信一个能学习多种语言，拥有逻辑思维，高智能，任何时候不会被感情左右的人对他而言何等重要。”  
　　柯克的笑容扩大：“另一个儿子，一个会追随着他脚步前进的，沙瑞克会为他骄傲的。”  
　　科学官的眉毛高高抬起，“你有时候太异想天开了。”  
　　柯克站起来绕到他跟前，一只手轻松的搭在高大的瓦肯人肩上，故意撩拨道，“还有呢，斯波克先生？我对你的科学分析一向很感兴趣。”  
　　“你总是……”斯波克抓着他的腰拉近，“这么不合逻辑。”  
　　“还有？”  
　　“美妙。”他的手指穿梭在柯克柔软的短发中，试图寻找更准确的词汇，“诱人。”瓦肯人弯腰吻了吻人类声音越发沙哑低沉：“你是我宇宙的光，辉煌、强大，驱走每一寸黑暗，带来光明和希望。”他把柯克密密的扣在怀里，嘴唇按在他的额边鬓角，喃喃的继续：“这么美丽，没有言辞足以形容。”  
　　柯克激动的回抱他。“你也是我一心渴求的。老天，你不知道有多少次我梦想着有一天能这样抱着你，听你对我说这些。”他突然推开斯波克，带着点无奈和不情愿，“可惜，现在还有个问题……”他闪着眼睛无辜的说：“如果继续下去……我恐怕又要让你脱掉全部衣服了，接下来……你知道的。”  
　　“接下来西赛克会试图向我们推荐各种各样的清洁用具。”科学官的尾音抖了一下。  
　　“对极了。还有，我们得跟他谈谈。”  
　　“是的，我现在就去。”  
　　  
　　五天后，来自瓦肯的穿梭机Sa-te'kru到达企业号，并表示已经准备好搭载沙瑞克外交班子的新成员。为表示尊重，柯克和斯波克各自换上军礼服陪同西赛克一同前往传送室。  
　　眼前这张脸——曾经的艾迪尼安人，现在的瓦肯人、机器人，柯克料想沙瑞克在未来相当一段时间里会惊喜连连意外不断。斯波克无疑又要说他异想天开漫无边际了。但有一点可以确定西赛克很满意这样的安排，甚至是喜欢的。斯波克已经告诉他任务圆满完成了，现在他可以自由的去追求自己想要的。柯克密切的观察机器人完美的面孔，果然，一种完全可以用满足来称呼的笑容在他嘴角成型，乌黑的人造眼球里闪耀着不寻常的光彩。  
　　艾迪尼安人的能力如此让人惊叹，他们真的创造了一个有感情的机器人？一瞬间柯克突然感到遗憾，因为以后他将不再有机会去见证西赛克的成长了。  
　　斯波克的声音打断了他的思绪。  
　　“西赛克，生生不息,繁荣昌盛。”他举起手以瓦肯人特有的方式向机器人致意，并且坚决的无视柯克因为“生生不息”这个字眼而挤眉弄眼的怪腔怪调。科学官补充道：“当你到达瓦肯后请代我向沙瑞克和阿曼达致意。还有，谢谢你为我所带来的。”  
　　“您太客气了，斯波克先生。”西赛克欣然回答，“谢谢您教给我的一切，我会尽最大的努力为您和您的家人带来荣耀。”  
　　柯克上前抓住他的一只手，西赛克研究了一会。对柯克说：“握手。一种地球人的习惯。”  
　　“没错。”柯克说，“通常用于见面或者告别，但也经常……像现在这样，表示友谊。”他松开手退出传送台，“祝你好运，无论未来对你意味着什么。”  
　　“谢谢，柯克舰长。”西赛克精准的比了个瓦肯手礼，向两人祝道：“生生不息,繁荣昌盛。”  
　　柯克向传送官示意，很快机器人就消失在光波中。舰长和他的大副注视着空空荡荡的传送台久久无言。  
　　他们一齐离开传送间后，斯波克一边沉思一边自言自语，“太令人费解了。”  
　　“费解？”  
　　“必须承认一点，我想自己永远不能完全理解人类，你们真是一种太过矛盾的生物。”  
　　柯克笑起来，“一点没错，不过我猜你是有感而发？”  
　　“是的。”科学官在走廊中央停下面对他的舰长，“最近的迹象表明你把西赛克当成了朋友。”  
　　“你觉得这很矛盾？”  
　　“非常矛盾，舰长。按照我的理解，西赛克刚登舰的那段时间，你对他怀有相当的敌意,但到了他准备离开时……”  
　　“我告诉他握手也代表友谊。”  
　　“是的。”  
　　柯克耸耸肩，对瓦肯人无辜的笑笑：“我只是改主意了。”  
　　“改主意？”  
　　“没错我发现他其实也不怎么讨厌。”他飞快的瞥了斯波克一眼，“他还帮了我个大忙，而且，当然，我们有很多共同点，于是很自然的成为朋友了。”  
　　科学官运转他的逻辑思维，预排程序的机器人西赛克和冲动的听从直觉的柯克，尽管他已经尽了最大的努力，但还是无法找到两者之间得共同点。“我不明白。”他承认。  
　　柯克前后张望下，确定没人在附近后他露出淘气的笑容，踮起脚飞快的吻了一下震惊的瓦肯人。“但是，斯波克先生。”他放软声音，用和西赛克极其相似的调调说，“你还没意识到吗？我们都是……因你而在。”


	4. Bilingual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：Bilingual  
> 原作者：Jesmihr  
> 配对：斯波克/柯克  
> 分级：G

　　“公平点。我学了掐脖术，轮到你来干点人类会干的事。”  
　　“当然。你希望我尝试什么‘人类式’的行为？”  
　　“描述我的眼睛。”  
　　斯波克略微侧头，边考虑边说：“角膜覆盖着两个球体，这是眼球壁最外层的透明物质，也包括巩膜。虹膜位于外层下，中央是允许光源通过的瞳孔，以及瞳孔括约肌和瞳孔开大肌。像你这种情况，虹膜似乎含有相对平衡的真黑素以及褐黑素，表现出一种不寻常的颜色……”  
　　“用人类的方式，不是瓦肯式的！”  
　　“……美极了。”


	5. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：The Game  
> 原作者：jesmihr  
> 配对：斯波克/柯克  
> 分级：G

　　“我再也不要做企业号的舰长了。”柯克环顾桌子周围的其他三人，问道，“是这样？”  
　　“一点没错。”医生拿起杯子朝他做个祝酒动作，赞赏舰长良好的理解能力。  
　　科学官抬眉。“深奥，这么做目的和意义是……”  
　　“这只是个游戏，斯波克。”医生叹了口气，耐着性子解释，“类似于心理测试。你瞧，我们四个都认为对彼此挺了解的不是？”  
　　科学官严肃的目光一一扫过轮机长、舰长以及医生，最后慎重地点头：“是的。”  
　　“这个游戏能让我们知道对彼此的了解究竟有多少。举个例子，你和史考特还有吉姆，分别说一句你们认为我绝对不会说也不会认同的话。然后，由我自己公布最正确的答案。”  
　　“这不可能。”科学官一板一眼地反驳，“‘最正确的答案’就好比说一件物品‘十分独特’，它可能是独特的也可能完全不是——因为根本没有评判的标准。”  
　　医生送他个白眼。“那这么说吧，我会公布一个比你们更离谱的答案。通过这个游戏我们会知道最了解我的人是我，还是你们三个中的某一个。”他向科学官挑衅，“你认为如何啊？”  
　　“我认为……”科学官不紧不慢地回答，“如果这个游戏的目的是发表各种离谱的讲话，你离胜利已经不远了。”  
　　轮机长窃笑不已。舰长先生直白得多，仰头大笑的同时还不忘对医生挤眉弄眼。“完美吐槽。”  
　　医官一脸瞪视瓦肯人，明智地没有在这个问题上浪费更多时间。“好吧。”他用主持人似的口吻宣布，“让我们从你开始，史考特先生。我们三个人必须各想一句史考特最不可能认同的话，最后再由史考特自己说出答案。让我想想……”他眼睛一亮，“有了。就算再过一百万年史考特也不会说‘我一直在骗你们，其实我是德国人。’”  
　　科学官一挑眉毛，但他什么都没说。  
　　舰长表示了赞赏。“还不错，不过我的更好。”他靠向椅背玩味地上下打量轮机长，“‘乃可以达到乃要的任何速度，舰长。’”他卷着舌头模仿苏格兰人的口音，“‘绝对木问题。’”  
　　轮机长不好意思地笑了起来。  
　　三个人类期待地看向沉默的瓦肯人。  
　　“斯波克？”医生催促。  
　　“这种行为完全不符合逻辑。”  
　　“得了得了，快点。”激将法，“你该不是害怕了吧？”  
　　“好吧。”科学官看了他一眼，不情愿地开口道，“艾克赛特号的动力系统——”他在声音里填上赞叹，“远远超越企业号。”  
　　“什么？！”轮机长跳将起来大声咆哮，下一秒他满脸错愕，“……这个不错……”他拿起杯子一饮而尽，向瓦肯人承认：“非常不错。”  
　　舰长先生拍拍科学官肩膀，凑近了笑道，“干得漂亮！你完全把他看穿了，一语中的。”科学官别开头，对于舰长的夸赞既像是高兴又似乎有些困窘。  
　　“今晚我不能再喝了。”轮机长突然宣布。  
　　“什么？”医生惊讶地反问，“为什么？还早呢。”  
　　轮机长露出胜利的笑容：“这就是我永远不可能说的话。”他拿起杯子，展示空空如也的内部。  
　　“不错不错，下一轮准备开始。”医生招呼不远处的多臂机械服务员。“给我们都倒满。”  
　　“不用了。”舰长连忙推辞，“明天我值早班。”  
　　“我不能再喝了。”科学官说。  
　　“那就再来两杯。”医生揶揄道，“不能再喝了，斯波克？你是说你喝多了，接下来你就要光着屁股在吊灯上荡来晃去，给我们唱《甜蜜的阿德琳》了？”  
　　科学官冷静地强调：“今天晚上我们喝的这种茶不含任何酒精成分，因此像你说的，不穿衣服摇摆身体是……”  
　　“……是不可能的。”医生打断他，“我知道我知道，只是假设一下——那可真他妈丢脸。”  
　　科学官张嘴想要回敬，舰长果断地站了出来，“先生们，别忘了我们的游戏。”  
　　“对极了。”医生暂时放下争论，观察舰长。“好吧，我承认，你几乎已经赢了，我实在想不出比你刚才那句不愿意当舰长更不靠谱的话了。”他向轮机长示意，“你觉得呢？”  
　　轮机长摇晃脑袋，“等到宇宙崩塌的那天或许有可能。”  
　　“确实。”科学官附和，暗自庆幸可以跳过一次。  
　　“好啦，现在轮到我。”医生转向轮机长，“史考特，你一向了解我，你先来。”  
　　“嘿。”轮机长盯着他考虑了片刻，“‘干了再说，勇闯太空绝不怕死！’”  
　　舰长连连点头。“不错。我完全想象不出老骨头会说这种话。”他想了想，对医生咧开嘴，“这句如何——‘吉姆，你说怎么办就怎么办，我没有意见都挺你的’”  
　　轮机长“噗”地一声，科学官微微扯起嘴角，简洁地评论：“极不可能。”。  
　　医生摇头挖苦，“我迫不及待地想要听听你的天才答案了……虽然我已经有后悔的预感了……”他拿起装满饮料的杯子催促，“来吧。”  
　　科学官看他一眼，温和地说：“‘斯波克永远正确’”  
　　三个人类拍打桌子大声鼓噪。医生差点把嘴里的饮料直接喷出来。  
　　“斯波克又赢了！”舰长第一个找回声音。  
　　“没异议。”轮机长赞同。  
　　“这个……”医生板着脸挣扎。  
　　舰长哄小孩似地劝他：“承认吧。你找不到更好的答案。”  
　　医生喜怒参半，恶狠狠地瞪着桌子不愿松口。突然，他眼睛一亮。 “没错，对极了。我确实没有更好的答案，因为我的的确确想不到还有比‘斯波克永远正确’更荒谬的话了。没错！”  
　　科学官的眉毛都快钻进刘海里去了，轮机长和舰长先生更是笑瘫在了座位上。等混乱终于平息后，轮机长问道，“那么斯波克先生呢？什么话是他绝不会说的？”  
　　三个人类的目光齐刷刷聚焦到瓦肯人身上。科学官下意识的在座位上挪了挪，但很快又发现这行为很不和逻辑，只好直直的回瞪他们三个掩饰不安。  
　　“很简单。”医生第一个开口，“‘麦考伊医生永远是正确的。’”  
　　舰长唾弃：“太山寨了。你怎么说，史考特？”  
　　轮机长眨眨眼。“这样，‘逻辑关我鸟事，想干嘛干嘛去。’”  
　　舰长喷笑，又连忙在科学官暗暗投来的责备目光下缩起肩膀。“抱歉。”他小声替自己辩解，祭出无辜的笑容。“我只是……对你会用‘关我鸟事’有点……想象不出来。”   
　　“那呢，吉姆？”医生问他，“你的答案？”  
　　舰长先生瞧瞧一副看好戏模样的医生，又看看好像大理石雕塑般纹丝不动的科学官，“有很多话斯波克永远都不会说。”他专注地望着瓦肯人，“记仇的话或者不诚实的话，比如……”他咬住嘴唇若有所思，“有意思。我觉得我非常了解你，但连我自己也不知道最不想从你那里听到哪句话。”  
　　他低头看着桌面，轻声说，“可能是‘我拒绝将全副身心交付给你。’”他无意识抓起手边的空杯子愣愣地了好一会，仿佛那里头装着他要的答案。最后他点点头，笑得有些腼腆，“列印在‘斯波克目录’下的‘柯克’条目内。”  
　　鸦雀无声。  
　　轮机长和医生大眼瞪小眼，面对突然歪到天边去的发展，只好默契地同时研究起自己杯子里的饮料，假装没看到身旁互相凝视的舰长与科学官。  
　　不过没一会，医官就忍不住装模作样地咳嗽起来。  
　　“你的答案，斯波克。”他问，“你永远不会说的话是？”  
　　科学官蹙眉，显得有些迟疑。修长的手指沿着桌面上的纹路描绘，像是突然对材质产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
　　“我根本不认为——”他说，“这个游戏能起到实际作用。也不认为——这个游戏有必要继续下去。请原谅各位，今晚我还有几个报告要写完。”  
　　“什么？”医生嚷嚷，“你不能走！你还没公布答案呢。”  
　　“我已经说了，就在刚才。”科学官不为所动。  
　　医生瞪大眼睛，正准备爆发下一轮激烈抗议，舰长阻止了他。“斯波克说得对，老骨头。他还有报告要写，我也必须去休息了。”他边说边站起来，舒展四肢，低头对轮机长和医生笑道。“有意思的游戏，我得理理头绪。”随后拍拍科学官的背脊，“走吧。”  
　　他们一起穿过走廊，斯波克如往常一样，落后半个身位。柯克斜瞄他一眼，用漫不经心的口气说，“你是今晚的大赢家，斯波克。你完全把老骨头给唬住了。那句他最不可能说的话简直绝了。”想到医生乍青乍红的脸色，他又笑起来。  
　　“确实。”科学官简洁地应了声，没有接下话头。  
　　回舱室的路突然显得那么漫长，走廊里安静极了，唯有两道微微错开又隐隐相合的脚步声在金属墙面间回荡。他们首先来到舰长的房间，柯克在门前迟疑片刻后转身，带着些许期待和一丝急切。“我希望有一天你能亲口告诉我。”  
　　“告诉你？”科学官双手背在身后，板着脸问。  
　　“真正的你永远不会……”他止住话语，眼睛闪烁，最后只是耸耸肩，“……晚安。”  
　　在斯波克来得及开口前，门悄无声息地合上，留下他久久伫立，想着门内的人类——詹姆斯·柯克，不仅是他的舰长，也是……斯波克抬手轻触光滑的金属门。  
　　“我不爱你。”他轻声回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早班（Alpha shift），0800开始1600结束。  
> 甜蜜的阿德琳Sweet Adeline，美国理查德·杰勒德和哈里·阿姆斯特朗于一九○三年创作的抒情歌曲，在大学校园风靡一时，改编成的男声四重唱在欢饮时常用。


	6. All That We Can Be, Not Just What We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：All That We Can Be, Not Just What We Are  
> 原作者：dreamlittleyo  
> 配对：斯波克/柯克  
> 分级：E

　　观测甲板寂静无声，光线昏暗，空空荡荡，当星舰进入曲速，群星化作道道银痕消逝在远方，引擎则在脚底隆隆低鸣。无论是亘古沉默的宇宙亦或是悄无声息的室内，都给人以巨大的仿佛被万物遗弃的孤独感，而这正是斯波克此刻需要的。狂暴和冲动的因子在体内发酵，他把自己藏身于黑暗之中，希望藉此压制来自血脉的狂嚣。  
　　但詹姆斯•柯克很快就找到了他。  
　　斯波克对此并不太意外，尽管在“企业号”共事才短短数月，柯克却已经在很多方面，都表现的像多年老友那样熟悉他。他几乎对他的行为方式了如指掌，当他的大副不在舰桥时，舰长先生甚至不需要借助电脑就能准确的找到他行踪。  
　　柯克身上时时散发的那种张力，让斯波克胸中升起一股不安，他强迫自己把视线从舰长身上移开，大脑开始发出危险警告。  
　　“老骨头都跟我说了。”柯克走过来，与斯波克并肩而立仰望窗外，“你为什么不告诉我？”他的音量并不高，质问却层层叠叠回荡在斯波克耳边徘徊不去。为什么，为什么，为什么……？  
　　“我不想谈这个话题，舰长。”他闭闭眼压抑叫嚣着要挣脱控制的欲望，声音沙哑。  
　　“我说过多少次了？是吉姆。”  
　　斯波克没有回应，他所有的自制力几乎都用来控制体内蠢蠢欲动的野兽，不敢再冒险开口。  
　　“我……知道这有点尴尬……”柯克斟酌着字句，头痛怎么措辞才不会让身边的瓦肯人难堪。天晓得他的第一次梦遗是哪个时代的事了，两个星舰军官谈论青春期冲动？真要命。  
　　短暂的沉默没有让斯波克好过多少，躁动使他的皮肤持续升温，冷静和逻辑被那开始扑动脚掌的野兽一寸寸吞噬，即便只是维持表面的平静也变得越来越艰难。  
　　“没那么简单，舰长——”他勉强组织起声音，但那两个字才刚一出口，柯克就炸毛似地的打断他。  
　　“电脑——”含着怒火的声音格外有魄力，事实上他快被斯波克坚持用职位来称呼的固执行为给气暴了。“封闭观测甲板！柯克 1-6-γ授权。”  
　　斯波克感到喉咙阵阵发紧，他的眼睛钉在窗外，眼角的余光却完全不由自主的暗暗追寻窥视着身边的人类。没几秒柯克就自己大刺刺挡在窗户前，拒绝被继续忽视。  
　　“斯波克，我需要你……我的船也需要她的大副。不管那玩意到底是怎么回事，你都要想办法解决。”  
　　“舰长——”  
　　“是吉姆！”柯克跨前一步，再次纠正他，“斯波克，你在忍耐什么？我可以马上安排你去度假——和乌乎拉一起，直到你觉得够了为止。太空梭随时准备出动，只要你开口。”  
　　这根本不管你的事！斯波克竭尽全力才能克制自己不向柯克怒吼，他用力平稳呼吸，告诉自己对方并非故意干涉他的隐私。事实上，他完全可以从柯克焦急的语气中感受到显而易见的担忧和关心。斯波克垂下头回避那双湛蓝的眼睛，忽略其中满溢的真切。告诉自己即便真的与柯克有关，那也只是出于舰长的职责。  
　　他闭上眼，低声回绝：“谢谢你的好意，舰长，但那于事无补。”  
　　“你说什么……没用？可是我以为，老骨头明明说……”柯克哑然，斯波克的回答超出了他的预计。  
　　斯波克知道自己应该趁机说些什么，无论是什么，这是让舰长退却的好时机，但自控已经耗去了他太多心力。  
　　柯克轻咳两声，试着打破僵局。  
　　“斯波克，她是你的女人。”  
　　“是的。至少曾经是。”  
　　“她甩了你？！”柯克震惊，即为这个突如其来的消息，也为自己竟然会暗暗感到一丝微妙的欣喜。  
　　“没有。”斯波克纠正，“但是，她帮不了我……”  
　　柯克完全被弄糊涂了，各式想法掠过他的脑海，却没有一种能站稳脚跟。麦考伊确实找到了斯波克失常的原因，但提供不了更多更有用的信息。柯克试着理清头绪寻找突破口，于是寂静又一次笼罩在观测甲板。  
　　斯波克依然紧闭着眼，他们靠的太近了，他感到紧张。不知过了多久，他听到衣服的沙沙声，斯波克完全可以想象出柯克那副渐渐失去耐心，改变姿势抱着手臂瞪他的样子。  
　　“我知道你不想谈。可老骨头说，你可能会死……在这种时候，不要让我置身事外，斯波克，告诉我到底是怎么回事。”  
　　斯波克知道他是对的，无论基于身为大副的职责，或者是他和这个人类刚刚萌生成长的友谊，他明白自己应该向柯克解释清楚……  
　　“它不像你想的那样——如果Pon Farr只需要简单的性行为就能解决问题，那就根本不足以致命。”  
　　“所以？”  
　　“两种思想……融为一体，但远比心灵融合要深的多，舰长。”斯波克深深吸气，试图让自己平静些，“那是灵魂的契约，分享所有，至死方休。”  
　　“所以妮欧塔不愿意？”  
　　“她愿意，但做不到。”  
　　“看着我。”柯克开始有些理解，但这让他更加忧虑。  
　　斯波克拒绝了，他不敢睁眼。这种胆怯明明不合逻辑，他有什么理由害怕直视自己的舰长？可房间那么冷，他的身体却像着了火……  
　　“看着我，斯波克！”柯克提高音量，“别逼我命令你那么做。”  
　　坚定有力的话语暂时驱走他的恐惧，斯波克慢慢撑开眼，但只一秒，他就知道自己错了。他所渴望的人就在眼前，咫尺之遥。黑暗浮上他的眼眸，最迫切的欲望自小腹升起。人类是那么脆弱，那么纤细的种族。如果他动手，柯克不会有一丝反抗的机会……  
　　“这次谈话是个错误。”声线濒临崩坏。  
　　“那可真糟糕，因为咱们一时还完不了。斯波克，你得告诉我更多。为什么乌乎拉帮不了你？就算她不行，总会有人可以做到。”伴随着他的话，柯克的一只手掌落在斯波克肩上，轻轻拍了拍一动不动似乎有些紧张瓦肯人，企图安抚他。  
　　斯波克因为这个动作僵直背脊，柯克的存在蛊惑着他躁动的心，而这不知死活的碰触更是让原本就摇摇欲坠的理智加速崩溃垮塌……他们靠的那么近，近到柯克的吐气喷在他脸上，空气骤然稀薄的令人窒息。  
　　他沉默的太久，柯克只好继续追问：“为什么乌乎拉帮不了你？”  
　　“这跟恒定不变的公式不同……在瓦肯人之间这种融合的兼容性比较高，而和其他种族就……困难的多。男女之间的关系确实有一些帮助，我本以为乌乎拉可以……”  
　　斯波克看起来无法再继续说下去，他转过身死死握住拳头，双目紧闭冲向门口，但又不得不在门边停下。甲板因为舰长的命令巍然不动，无路可逃。舰长的目光就像闭合的金属门板一样顽固的锁在斯波克背后，甚至令他产生被灼伤的错觉。  
　　沉重的脚步声越来越近，柯克再一次挡在他跟前，牢牢盯着他。  
　　“谁能帮你？”他的声音里交织着浓浓的关切和淡淡的责备。  
　　斯波克放弃的睁开眼，不再徒劳挣扎。  
　　“你。”  
　　柯克的反应与他所有的想象都不同，那双湛蓝的眼睛没有半点困惑为难，他毫不犹豫的全盘接受了斯波克没头没尾的话，不带一丝疑虑。  
　　“我要怎么做？”  
　　“让我……”斯波克的声音粗哑的几乎无声，在身侧紧紧握着拳头，“让我……”  
　　按照常规会有一个仪式，遵从古老的理解和传统，但归根究底只有一个目的——那根本不是言语能描述的东西，或许可以用触摸这个词？柯克毫无防备的站在他面前，愿意无条件的提供任何他想要的……他这么完美这么迷人。斯波克僵立在原地，他该如何向他解释，他是如此渴望他？  
　　柯克似乎察觉到了他的茫然和无助，手掌从斯波克的肩头滑落到胸前。隔着薄薄的制服，热流源源不断的涌向那个对人类来说最重要的位置，心脏的位置。柯克的嘴动了动，似乎想说什么，但在来得及开口前，斯波克动了。  
　　瓦肯人猛地把他拽进怀里，他一手牢牢钳制住柯克的后脑勺，另一只则用力掐住他的后腰，紧跟而来的是一个浓烈的充满宣示意味的吻。起初，柯克有些被吓到似的一动不动，但很快他就张开嘴不甘落后的回应起来。人类的身体柔软富有弹性带着同样的高温，斯波克模糊的呻吟着加深这个拥抱这个吻……  
　　良久，斯波克终于放开他。当冲动的浪潮暂时缓和，他突然清晰地意识到被自己牢牢控制的是一个人类，而他刚才的行为对人类说何等粗野何等霸道何等的“瓦肯”……内疚和不安浮现，他的前额抵着柯克的，无措的剧烈喘息。这时，人类的意识流入他脑中，思维交织成美丽的波浪对他吟唱应允的波动。  
　　“不用小心翼翼的，我可不是布娃娃。”柯克仿佛读到了他的思想，也许他真的读到了。有一种连系在他们之间形成，尽管只是初步的微弱的，但确实存在充满希望。  
　　或许这个人类真的可以做到，斯波克想。他知道柯克没有说谎，他的舰长总是和暴力搅在一块，斯波克已经亲眼见证过太多次他的顽强和坚毅，即便带着伤痛，柯克也总是坚持战斗。从另一面来说，他面对痛苦时的忍耐力惊人的高。  
　　他要加诸与柯克身上的或许远胜于此，无论是精神的还是肉体，但斯波克已经不能再多等了。顾虑的消除彻底释放了他心底的野兽，最后一道坚守的壁障宣告瓦解，彻底陷入疯狂。  
　　衣物撕裂的声音在耳边响起，手掌下是赤裸滚烫的肌肤，思想在燃烧，血液沸腾，眼前一片赤红……有那么几分钟，斯波克甚至不知道自己做了什么，所有的动作全凭本能驱使。当那些扭曲模糊的图像渐渐清晰，他发现他们翻滚到地上，他把柯克压制在身下，阴茎深深的埋在柯克体内，一次又一次大力在那火热的内部抽插。他们的制服也早就变成了一条条破布散落的到处都是。  
　　“吉姆……”吐出这个名字的感觉是那么美好。柯克的身体难以置信的紧窒，他随着斯波克的每一次凶猛插入而呻吟，凌乱破碎的气息带着情动的甘甜和忍耐的战栗喷在瓦肯人的胸前。斯波克知道自己必定伤到了他的舰长，但柯克紧紧攀着他，大腿夹在他身体两侧，随着每一次深入扭动身体，引爆瓦肯人所有的激情，根本不给他一点回头的机会。  
　　他们的思想冲击、碰撞、融合在一起，当高潮来临时，甚至分辨不出这是谁的亦或是共同的，“彼此”已没有意义，两道孤独的灵魂终于找到惟一的归处。  
　　斯波克靠在柯克胸前，他的身体因高潮的余韵而颤抖。柯克安静的躺在地上，温暖的手指沿着斯波克面部的线条安抚似摩挲。他们久久的相拥，久到几乎忘记时间的流逝，柯克始终都没有起身的意思。  
　　斯波克渐渐平静下来，他意识到柯克其实是在掩饰，且不说地面有多坚硬冰多冰冷，柯克的意识也没有保留的向斯波克诉说他的痛苦。  
　　斯波克用手撑起上身减轻他的负担，柯克的眼睛倒映着他，含着一丝隐忍但依然明朗。  
　　“你需要医生吗？”这不是斯波克最想说的，但却是他此刻最迫切想知道的。柯克苦笑了一下，没有回答，斯波克不允许这样的敷衍。“我慎重的请问你。”他坚持，“舰长，吉姆……我必须知道你有没有受伤。”  
　　也许是因为斯波克郁郁的声调，也或者仅仅是因为他使用了他的名字，柯克的眼神也变得严肃，他安静下来默然不语。斯波克没有打搅他，他知道柯克确实在认真评估自己的身体状况  
　　“没有。”终于，他肯定的回答瓦肯人。斯波克相信他，来自他们之间的连系也证实了柯克的说法。  
　　“嗯……我想没事，不过……我们还是先歇会吧，好不好？”状似轻松的语气，隐隐透露出一丝心底的不安。  
　　“当然。”斯波克俯身给了他一个轻柔的吻，那更像是一个承诺。柯克闭上眼，欣然接受了它。  
　　斯波克向后退开坐到地上，逻辑的力量重归他的大脑。新生的灵魂契约如此强大，来自柯克的意识的坚强支撑令翻腾的情绪在压倒性的控制下重归平静。  
　　“谢谢你。”尽管这远远不够。  
　　“别介意，斯波克。”柯克小心翼翼的挪动身体，伴随着几下低低的抽气声，他勉强坐起来。斯波克注意到人类的身体上遍布青紫的淤痕，造成的原因不言而喻，他抿紧嘴唇抬头看向他的舰长，准备接受任何他该得的责骂或惩罚。  
　　但柯克只是托着头，痞痞一笑：“还是来头痛下我们的制服吧？”


	7. His Darkest Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：His Darkest Hour  
> 原作者：Jesmihr  
> 配对：斯波克/柯克  
> 分级：E

　　在过去的2.3个月，詹姆斯·柯克连续17次搞砸了斯波克的冥想。其中两次，他在他的大副轮休时，因紧急情况召集对方。这两次没有引起科学官的疑虑，因为面对各种突如其来的危险早就成了在企业号上生活的一部分。而在关键时刻，斯波克总是站在他的舰长的身边，他们信任并依赖彼此，这永远都是毋庸置疑的事实。  
　　但另外15次却着实困扰了科学官。  
　　第一次，柯克抓住斯波克的手打断了他的冥想。  
　　这本身算不了什么，在他们共事的那么多日子里，起码有上百次类似的接触发生过，柯克从来不当回事。但那天晚上，当舰长的手抓住他的手臂时，有一种前所未有的东西发生了。尽管那只是短暂的瞬间，但已足够分散科学官的注意力，使他整夜都无法平静下来冥想或者睡觉。最后不得不私下里对自己承认，那种情绪的波动令他烦恼极了。  
　　第二次，柯克的笑容。  
　　那天早上斯波克在轮值开始前到达舰桥，正在值班的柯克送给他一个大大的笑容。这个笑容就像那次接触一样，带来过去从没有过的悸动。事实上，柯克是个爱笑的人，任何情况下他都不吝惜向人们展露笑容。基于这样的天性，柯克向科学官投来的这个笑容并没有不合理的地方，同时也没有什么实际意义。但它让舰长看起来那么迷人，并且忠实的反应了柯克热爱生命，充满活力的本质。斯波克告诉自己这完全没有意义，但他还是止不住喉咙莫名的发紧。这个不合逻辑并且可耻的反应，令他当天晚上继续无法冥想或者入睡。  
　　第三次，因为柯克的眼睛。  
　　斯波克几乎原谅了他的第三次失误——浅褐色是一种美妙的颜色。依据周围的光线和拥有者情绪的变化，它会反射出不同的色泽，你永远都不知道下一秒会呈现琥珀色、棕色，还是绿色。那天晚上下棋时，柯克看向科学官，他的虹膜在灯光下泛着金色的斑斓，就像火焰的碎片一样，从审美角度来说无疑是赏心悦目的……虽然也同时变成了影响冥想或睡眠的极大因素。  
　　第四次……  
　　斯波克焦躁的叹了口气，接受今天注定会是第16个因为吉姆而无法冥想的夜晚。  
　　……事实上无论是第四次还是之后的“每一次”，并没有实际行为打搅破坏他的宁静。但情况反而更严重了，更危险也可耻的多。科学官合上眼，同企图回避事实真相的那一部分自我斗争。我遵从于逻辑，他提醒自己，逻辑以事实为基础，而非自欺欺人的行为。他睁开眼严令自己面对真相，而真相是……真相就是——在过去的 15个夜晚，在这第16个夜晚，造成一切的原因都是我自己不恰当的欲望，因为我自己的意识，我的……幻想。  
　　科学官改变跪坐的姿势站起来，一反常态的在房间里来回踱步。Reynor为他在城堡里安排的这间卧室异常奢华宽敞，比在企业号上的舱室要大得多的多。斯波克充分利用了宽裕的空间不断的行走，从各个角度考虑他的问题，但除了渐渐从心底升起朦胧微弱的惊慌外，一无所获。  
　　有问题意味着要处理要解决，通常来说科学官在这方面拥有令人难以置信的天赋。他不但能依据科学资料攻克各种难题，而且擅长迅速的总结并提出全新卓越的理念。但这个问题和那些完全不同，他不知道要怎么检测它或者分析它，甚至压根不知道要从哪里着手。  
　　够了！就像你解决其他问题那样来处理，科学官厉声告诫自己。他走到壁炉边，注视着里面跳动的火焰，逼迫自己正视一些勉强得出的结论。  
　　事实1：过去的2.3个月，你沉迷在对你的舰长、你的朋友的幻想中；事实2：你无法采取常规手段来控制这些想法；事实3：4.6天甚至更多时间里，你身为企业号的大副却没有发挥自己的效用，因为那些想法严重影响了你的休息。  
　　斯波克把手放在温暖的壁炉上方，厌恶的看着他们发抖颤动。他紧握起拳头，然后狠狠砸向身边坚硬的石壁。  
　　还有第四个事实。  
　　它和另外三个一样真实存在，而且对解决这个问题有着至关重要的作用，必须被列出来。斯波克再一次闭上眼，好像无视眼前的火光无视这房间就能也无视掉它的存在一般。懦夫，他斥责自己，真相永远都是真相，寄希望于通过逃避来无视其存在，毫无道理不合逻辑，他深深吸了一口然后艰难的睁开眼。  
　　事实4：比起Reynor对吉姆微笑，事实1-3还更能容忍些。  
　　科学官用额头抵着粗糙的墙壁，任由这一苦涩讽刺的事实占满了他的脑袋。Reynor是Seginus III的统治者，联盟希望争取到在Seginus星系通行的权利，这样他们就可以为直航昂宿五上的殖民地打下坚实基础。Reynor是一切的关键人物，幸运的是他愿意和联盟进行谈判。但同时他也坚决的提出了一个要求，联盟派出的代表必须是——詹姆斯·柯克。  
　　  
　　斯波克在听说这件事后，立即向柯克申请留守星舰。  
　　“舰长，Seginian人以强大的精神感应能力闻名，考虑到他们无时无刻不发出的思维波很有可能干扰我的思考，并进而降低辅助你完成此项任务的能力，让我留守在星舰上，找另一位官员陪同你前往是最合乎逻辑的选择，史考特先生或麦考伊医官都是不错的人选。”他隐瞒了最重要的那个原因，在经历了过去那一个个辗转反侧的夜晚，科学官现在最不想面对的就是SeginianIII上那整整一星球的心灵感应者。  
　　柯克笑着反驳他：“我可不认为史考特有成为外交使节的心理准备，老骨头显然也不。”他的表情趋于严肃，“我觉得这整件事都透着古怪，为什么 Reynor指定要我去谈判。我可没作过外交官，更没见过那家伙，他是怎么知道我的，还那么肯定我是唯一能胜任的人。你要求休假……看来我给你找了不少麻烦呢。要是你坚持，我当然允许。”吉姆放软声音，“但如果可以的话……我还是希望你能陪我一起去。”  
　　斯波克还能怎么样？当然是收拾起那些躁动的心思，跟着他的舰长一路到了这儿。顺便提出最逻辑的建议：“必须承认对你的疑惑我也感到好奇，舰长。或许你可以直接从Reynor那里找到答案。”  
　　  
　　显然吉姆正是这么做的。真正的外交官，通常会在谈判中回避此类问题，甚至刻意当做不存在，以免引起争端坏了一锅好汤。但吉姆可不，如果他想弄明白一件事，就会直截了当的开口询问，得不到满意的回答决不罢休，即使面对Reynor也不例外。  
　　昨晚，外星统治者为他们举办了一次豪华的宴会。各种各样的山珍海味堆满餐桌，而全部的与会者却只有三个——吉姆和他还有主人。Reynor不停的劝说他们尝试各种美味佳肴，并一次次亲自把他们的酒杯斟满佳酿，作为统治者，他表现出异乎寻常的热心，不仅是个好客的主人，甚至更像是一名虔诚的仆从。  
　　“恕我直言，坦率的说这也是我的一贯做法——”吉姆并不打算在吃喝上浪费太多时间，很快就直奔主题，“我好奇你是从哪知道我的，又为何邀请我来这进行通行权谈判。”他的神情轻松而又自信，但斯波克可以从他坚定执着的目光中了解到他的舰长非常在意这个原因。  
　　外星人一愣，随即仰头哈哈大笑。他乌黑的头发因为这个动作而颤动，黑曜石一般的眼瞳闪着欢愉的光彩，五官在烛光下格外英俊。斯波克莫名的感觉到隐隐的刺痛，这个笑容令他想起另一个，而当看到吉姆也以笑容回应对方时，那种隐痛顿时不合逻辑的化作一阵阵苦闷泛上心头。  
　　“柯克舰长，这正合我意。”Reynor对吉姆说，“我就知道你会这么问，这也正是我要你来的原因。我并不想浪费太多时间在那些外交辞令上，希望和一个能坦率说出想法的人谈判。这样我也能做回我自己——这就是我的想法”他向吉姆俯身，露出炫目蛊惑的笑容，“我喜欢这样。”  
　　吉姆迎向他的目光，嘴角带着抹玩味追问：“你是怎么知道我的？如果见过面我绝不可能忘记，但显然没有。”  
　　尽管Seginian拥有先进的科技，但Reynor个人的品味似乎更偏向原始奢华的风格。高挑的宴会厅装饰着层层叠叠色彩浓郁的织物，并只以无数根蜡烛作为照明。火光摇曳下，吉姆的眼睛流光溢彩，这迷人的景象成功虏获了斯波克的呼吸。  
　　同时，模糊的笑容掠过Reynor的面容。“我就把这话当成恭维收下了。你没有记错，我们从未见过面。但要知道宇宙是如此狭小，偏偏你又是个赫赫有名的人物。”他低下头一块块切着盘子里的食物，若有所思，“Avior-Chara发生起义期间，是你指挥企业号进行了干预。”  
　　柯克点了点头：“没错。”  
　　“恐怕你还并不知道，那边事态的发展与我们密切相关。几乎在起义中被推翻的Avior-Chara政府，是我们最亲密的盟友，它的稳定对 Seginus III的经济和军事利益都至关重要。如果叛乱分子成功接管那颗星球，我们就不得不忍受一个强大且充满威胁的敌人盘踞在自家后院。这不但会严重制约我们的贸易路线，而且也将迫使我的人民将大量资源浪费在增加军备上。”他盯着吉姆，漆黑的瞳孔深不可测，“幸亏你迅速采取行动阻止了这一切，拯救了政府……和 Seginus III人民平静的生活。”  
　　吉姆微微蹙眉。“我只是听从命令罢了。联邦不会让成员星球因为政治混乱而解体。叛乱者控诉受到不公正待遇，而政府也愿意做出补偿来和平解决争端。当双方坐下来谈判，一切就变得简单了。”  
　　Reynor的笑声再次响彻大厅。“但让他们同意坐到一起正是最艰难的地方不是么？”他把手搭在柯克肩上，但又很快移开，“完成这一壮举的是你，而非其他任何人！当然，联邦星舰强大的火力支持对你的帮助也是显而易见的。”  
　　他环抱着双手坐下：“你没有向我掩饰，我也以真诚回报。我从Avior-Chara的新闻报道中知道你，你处理危机的能力和手法让我印象深刻，使我决心了解你更多。我开始研究你的人生以及职业生涯。并且越来越感兴趣——不，我得承认，我着了迷，我想见你。很快机会就来了，我意识到自己有资本实现这一目标，于是我明白无误的让联邦了解到——我只愿意和你进行通行权谈判。”  
　　柯克吃惊的张大嘴，但在他来得及说什么前，Reynor又飞快的补充：“别担心，我对谈判绝对是抱有诚意的。但你要明白，我一向习惯于得到自己想要的。如果有一个机会能让我在满足私人愿望的同时，也能履行好自己的职责，我绝不会放任它溜走——我猜你也一样。”  
　　柯克审视Reynor的目光带着斯波克无法理解的深意，他一字一顿的回答外星统治者：“我想是的。”  
　　“我从一开始就感觉到了，我们是同一类人。”Reynor满意的笑道。  
　　接着，他看向斯波克，好像终于想起来被冷落多时的瓦肯人。四目相交，斯波克发现Reynor深沉的目光中闪烁某种令人不安的讯息，这个统治者毫不掩饰对他的挑衅，漆黑的眼瞳带着近乎冷酷的自信。那是为达目的可以不择手段的人才会露出的眼神。和同样执着但富有同情心懂得自审，能在大多数人的利益和私欲间保持平衡的吉姆完全不同。与此同时，他还发现Reynor企图感应他的思想，那些属于外星人的思维波卷曲纠缠着拼命侵入他的意识，四处窥探，筛选。科学官迅速集中起意念，驱赶走这些不速之客。  
　　Reynor顺势撤回意识，他抬眉嘲弄似的看了斯波克最后一眼，不动声色的继续与柯克谈笑，就像刚才一瞬间的暗流涌动从未存在过。  
　　但斯波克无法平静，在短暂的交锋中，他发现——Reynor想要得到詹姆斯柯克。  
　　  
　　火光渐渐微弱，引来寒意入侵。斯波克拉紧冥想袍裹住自己，仿佛这样就能藏起自己奔腾的思绪。他在壁炉边跪下往里面添了些木柴，面无表情的看着它们在余烬中逐渐升温熏黑。当壁炉里重新发出噼噼啪啪的细小爆裂声，他回到床边坐下，宴会后发生的事又一次占满他的脑袋。  
　　自从发现Reynor试图窥视他的意识起，斯波克就始终让自己保持在精神防御状态，不敢有一丝松懈。不仅是因为对方的随意入侵他人意识的行为严重违背了人文道德，更因为……他的双手下意识用力抓紧膝头，对自己承认——  
　　……更因为你不能容忍任何人知道，你的脑海中充斥着怎样疯狂可耻的妄想。  
　　如果Reynor、甚至是吉姆发现了……斯波克强忍着瞬间涌起的情绪低下头。可能被吉姆厌恶这个想法比他能想象的最可怕的死亡更痛苦百倍。  
　　现在，他躲藏在那层防御之后，没有人能看穿他窃取那些最私密的臆想。但另一方面，精神防御也切断了他与外界的感应，他和吉姆之间的，那些在无数个日夜相持中积累起的羁绊，那种仅仅因为感受到对方淡淡的情感波动就能获得平静的力量也随之消失了……  
　　他自嘲的告诉自己，这就是事实5：他的心里空了一个洞，除了吉姆任何人都无法填满的黑洞。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”第二天早晨在花园里，吉姆问他，“你看起来有点累……不舒服？”那双醉人的琥珀色眼瞳锁着瓦肯人的脸，仔细端详着。斯波克垂下眼回避，但不同寻常的反应只会让人更加疑虑。“你病了？”  
　　吉姆，我确实病了。因为我想得到你，因为我为此羞耻，因为当你和Reynor相视而笑时，那种、那种我甚至无法用语言表达的情绪——病入膏肓无药可救。这些话几乎就要冲破他的喉咙，但最终还是被艰难的咽回去。科学官维持着平板的表情，用实际行动证明瓦肯人确实能说谎。“不用担心，我很好。”  
　　“斯波克。”  
　　柯克可不这么认为，他迫近他的大副，一手搭上瓦肯人的手臂，轻推了下以示不满和催促。斯波克反射性的绷紧肌肉用力把自己的手臂拽回来，人类不自觉的亲昵令他难以承受，他的大脑一片轰鸣，理智在警告精神防御的岌岌可危，内心深处却渴望着他的舰长给与更多碰触。他命令自己无视吉姆僵在半空中的手，把手臂背到身后又退开一步。  
　　吉姆困惑的神色瞬间被受伤代替，斯波克想说些什么，但正在这时一身华服的Reynor走了过来。他仿佛完全没感觉到花园里不自然的气氛，兴高采烈神采飞扬的和客人们打招呼：“柯克舰长！斯波克先生！今天会是个好日子！首先请允许我用飞行器带你们参观这座庄园及附近景色，然后我们去图书馆磋商正事，晚上会有个小型宴会，我想介绍些朋友给你们认识。”  
　　吉姆良好的适应力和热情的天性让他很快就投入进当天的第一项活动中，他对所看到的美景赞不绝口。在庄园的周围，连绵起伏着一座座青绿色的山丘，各种 Seginus III特有的野生动物在那里栖息出没，吉姆对这一切感兴趣极了。当飞行器越过田野，惊起一大群羽色鲜艳的鸟禽，它们盘旋在空中，随后追随着飞行器的轨迹翩飞起舞。吉姆兴奋的半抬起身紧贴窗户往外看，尽管坐在一边的斯波克看不到他的表情，但被他全身洋溢的快乐感染，即便最没想象力的瓦肯人，此时也能勾画出那张带着孩子般惊喜雀跃的英俊面孔。当那群飞禽终于渐行渐远，他的舰长一屁股坐回椅子力不安分的扭来扭去，冲他说：“看看它们，你以前有见过那样的情景吗？！”深蓝色的天空在他背后展开，吉姆的眼睛反射出大海般的光泽，闪闪发亮。  
　　“在Kalniyar上有一种非常相似的鸟类。”斯波克回答道，“不过相比之下这里的看起来毛色更鲜艳些——”他突然住口，意识到吉姆夸张的语气是一种人类的修辞手法，他的舰长只是希望他也能注意到那些美丽的景色。  
　　显然吉姆并不介意斯波克这种经常性的不解风情，甚至嘴角咧的更开了，他向瓦肯人伸出手，看起来就和往常一样想把手随意的搭到对方手臂上。但这一次，还不等斯波克有所反应，吉姆的眼里突然掠过早晨那种受伤的神色，略一停顿后他转过头面向窗外，手掌也顺势落在自己膝头。  
　　承诺中的“磋商”变成了一场闹剧，对于联邦慎重对待的谈判，Reynor只是挥挥手就轻描淡写的决定了它的成败。“不用担心，我已经决定授予联邦通行权。还是别把时间浪费在这些已经解决的事上了，我对你和你在企业号的生活更感兴趣。给我说说你的船吧，吉姆——我能叫你吉姆吗？”斯波克知道Reynor 一定对吉姆使用了感应能力，这帮助统治者找到了对他的舰长来说，几乎立于不败之地的最佳话题——企业号。吉姆显然很高兴有机会在众人面前赞扬他那位心爱迷人的女士，从外形到性能，他说的头头是道，并愉快的描述了星舰和他的船员们，以及那些他们曾一起经历过的惊险旅程。  
　　吉姆在这方面一贯极具天赋，通常情况下斯波克都很享受听他的舰长用明快的语调叙述他们的旅程，无论是得来不易的胜利和一次次化险为夷的困境，但今天不。吉姆滔滔不绝的说了两个多小时，Reynor不时爆发出赞赏的笑声，并恰到好处的提出各种问题让气氛维持在高潮，推动他继续说下去。他的眼睛一刻也不曾离开人类，那种狂热的眼神令斯波克越来越不安。他真切的感到，Seginian人强大的心灵感应能力加上Reynor对吉姆显而易见的迷恋将变成一种危险致命的组合。另外，斯波克也从吉姆的一些细微表情发现了他的不自在，却苦于没有机会询问。如果他收起精神防御，就能直接感应吉姆的情绪变化，但基于那些摆不上台面的理由，显然不行。斯波克没有其他选择，唯一能做的就是坐在他的舰长身边，守护他。  
　　晚上的“小型宴会”最终演变成一场超过三百人出席的大规模官方活动，斯波克也因此陷入困境，无数来自Seginian人的意识杂乱的在有限的空间里堆叠缠绕，对他的精神防御产生了极大的压力。事实上，在这不断汇聚的势不可挡的浪潮冲击下下，防御的崩溃只是一个时间问题。吉姆似乎也注意到了，他整晚都尽可能留在斯波克身边，小声说笑分散他的注意力，并不时投来歉疚的目光，默默的鼓励他——我们经历过更艰难的处境，坚持住。即使在自己使用了精神防御后，吉姆依然能够了解他，这让斯波克获得了一种奇异的安慰。不过，现实依然是残酷的，他必须凝聚起所有的自制力才能克制住从这个大厅里逃走的冲动。  
　　更糟糕的是很快吉姆就被一位宾客分了心，对方热情的要求他谈谈Avior-Chara事件，Reynor趁着这个机会接近科学官。斯波克再次从那双漆黑的眼瞳里感觉到那种尖锐近乎粗鲁无礼的本质，这也更加深了他对吉姆以及现状的担忧。好一阵子，两名对持者互相谨慎的评估着对方，谁也没有出声。接着，斯波克发现Reynor又一次企图进入他的思想，而科学官的精神防御也再次挫败了他。  
　　“你有一个自律理智的头脑。”Reynor压低嗓音。  
　　“我是瓦肯人。”  
　　“但也是人类，不是么？”  
　　“确实，我的母亲是人类。但我作为瓦肯人长大，学习并精于控制自己的思想。”  
　　“看来这对你很有帮助。”Reynor的目光从他身上转向仅仅十步之外的吉姆，“真遗憾，我们本可以交流下心得。”  
　　“未经允许就擅自侵入他人的思想，这是不道德的行为。”斯波克的语气比他以为的要激烈的多，显然充斥在空气中的精神力以及Reynor的存在都在削弱他的自制。  
　　Reynor看着不远处的吉姆笑了，“我想有人已经在竭尽所能了。”他不甚情愿的收回目光转向瓦肯人，“为什么你这么防备？吉姆就完全不会抗拒我。”  
　　狂怒瞬间席卷了斯波克，瓦肯人古老的血脉在他体内燃烧沸腾，Reynor激起了他最纯粹的原始的毫无保留的愤怒。“舰长只是个人类，Reynor。他不是心灵感应者，因此察觉不到也无从拒绝你！我再说一遍，强行入侵他人的意识是极不道德的行为。”  
　　Reynor不在意的笑笑：“你怎么知道我是在强迫他呢？”  
　　“舰长不会答应的。”  
　　“你又是怎么知道他不会答应？难道你是他大脑的监护人？吉姆和我有许多共同之处，兴趣、性格等等，或许他很愿意和一个与他相似的，一个能真正欣赏他的一切的人分享意识。”他特意在“一切”上加重语气。  
　　吉姆总算摆脱了那些热情的听众向他们走来。  
　　斯波克无意和Reynor纠缠这个问题，他瞪着Reynor冷冷的说：“别想伤害舰长！”他们都知道这是一个真正的威胁，而非要求。  
　　吉姆一回到斯波克身边，就立刻发现了瓦肯人的不对劲。“斯波克，你看起来很糟糕，精疲力尽，我要你马上去休息。”  
　　“舰长，我……”  
　　“你很不好。”吉姆严厉的打断他，但瞬间他的声音又柔和下来，人类的眼中带着恳求，“拜托，斯波克，去休息一会。我没想到情况会那么严重，居然还强求你一起来这……去休息下，我会履行好我们的职责。”  
　　  
　　一根叠在上部的木柴落下，火花在壁炉里飞溅。斯波克回过神，望向窗外黑丝绒般浓重的夜幕，现在已经是Seginus III的午夜了。  
　　科学官根据星球的转速换算了下时间，发现距离这里的黎明还有4.2小时。他叹了口气，知道这剩下的几个小时也将和之前的那些一样，伴随着失眠，漫长而难熬。  
　　他从床上站起来走进露台，无视脚下那个美丽的花园，抓着护栏抬头仰望星空，带着一种近乎怀恋的神色追逐星辰的轨迹。凭借个人喜好选择去留是不合逻辑的，但这一刻斯波克却渴望能够回到企业号，和吉姆一起飞驰在无限的宇宙中，远离Seginus III远离Reynor。但你的狂热也会和你一起回到企业号，他提醒自己，在这次出访结束后你必须马上申请调离甚至辞职，不能再这么继续下去了。  
　　斯波克抑郁的低下头，视线落在花园里。  
　　……然后眼前的一幕令他整个人都冻结了。  
　　——Reynor和吉姆就在那儿，面对面坐在两只石凳上，他们靠的那么近，膝盖都几乎抵在了一起。Reynor正凑近吉姆说话，斯波克可以看到他夸张的手势，和微笑时牙齿的反光。吉姆也跟着笑了起来，外星人抬起手轻轻的抚摸他的脸颊。  
　　排山倒海般的痛苦紧跟着震惊几乎击垮了斯波克，他用力闭上眼，麻木的转过身回到房间里，滑坐在地上，把脸埋深埋进手掌。  
　　而在花园里，吉姆推开Reynor的手站了起来。  
　　“……吉姆就完全不会抗拒我。”  
　　“你怎么知道我是在强迫他呢？”  
　　“一个能真正欣赏他的一切的人……”  
　　斯波克呆坐在冰冷的房间里，Reynor的嘲笑一遍又一遍在他脑中回荡。他确实没有强迫任何人，吉姆在笑，他很高兴，他没有拒绝……他的理智说拥有感应能力的Seginian人会是完美的伴侣，他的心却像是被尖刀生生切割开般痛到极处。那个人被允许进入吉姆的意识，他爱他，也将成为他所爱的……他可以爱他，公开的说出所思所想……对吉姆做任何斯波克所不能做的。  
　　他依然呆坐在那个冰冷的房间里，在瓦肯人冷漠无情的外壳下，不合逻辑的允许自己为那个不曾拥有也不再会拥有的人悲伤一小会。我们之间的纽带被剪断了，再没有机会告诉他那些除了职责和友谊之外的东西，他不会是我的，甚至……或许吉姆从没有哪怕这么想过1秒，为什么我会感到空虚，为什么我痛的仿佛失去了半身？斯波克用手指紧扣着额头，企图重新控制因极度痛苦紊乱的思绪。终于，他慢慢的坐正，有一个新的想法浮现在脑中——看起来简单而且完美，他强迫自己去相信它。  
　　——现在，吉姆的需要和你的需要发生了冲突而且无法共存，因此满足吉姆的需要是第一位的。  
　　这就是事实6，斯波克心想，列表中的最后一项。他仔细的推敲、分析，并最终接受了它，解决一切的答案简单到可笑——吉姆的愿望过去是并且永远都是最重要的。吉姆选择了让他满意并会给他带来幸福的人，所以没有必要悲痛、担忧、懊悔……或者敌视。  
　　壁炉中的最后一点柴薪终于燃尽，斯波克长叹口气卸下那些叫人不堪重负的欲望、渴求、遐思。既然结局不是请调就是辞职，那么掩饰也不再有必要了，他撤除了所有的精神防御。  
　　“不！”  
　　几乎同时，一道厉声尖叫撕破了斯波克的意识，那是直接从另一个生灵的脑海中发出的嘶吼，像陷入绝境的野兽，誓为守护最重要的东西拼死一战，充满了愤怒和绝望的反抗。  
　　是吉姆！他在求助，他遇到了危险而且孤立无援！  
　　斯波克喘着气跳起来，跌跌撞撞的冲了出去，他在长长的走廊上奔跑，三两步跨下楼梯奔向花园，脚掌被粗糙的地面割破，敞开的外套在身后猎猎作响。他的脑子一片空白，只知道他要找到吉姆，帮助他，无论那到底是什么样可怕的危险，他都会挡在他前面。宇宙浩瀚无垠却又渺小如斯——这一刻，只剩那个金发褐眼的人类。  
　　斯波克撞飞花园的大门跑进去，借着黯淡的月光，他锐利的眼睛立刻就看到了触目惊心的一幕——吉姆一动不动的倒在地上，而Reynor蹲在他边上正企图摇醒他。斯波克的面孔因为愤怒而扭曲，如同一头沉默却危险的黑豹向他们靠近。他粗暴的甩开Reynor，单腿跪倒在他昏迷不醒的舰长身边。  
　　吉姆的面色惨白，脉搏微弱且无规律……斯波克不得不抑制自己去想一些可怕的东西。但如果吉姆会死……他盯着Reynor。“你对他做了什么？”他的声音平静的异常，他看着Reynor的眼神，就像一名武士欣赏奄奄一息的敌人被瓦肯沙漠炙热的沙石一寸寸吞噬般冷酷无情。  
　　Reynor有生以来第一次感到恐惧。“我……我只是想得到他。”他说，就好像这个理由足够解释一切，“每一次他的思想里总有个障碍在阻挠我。我想要拔掉那东西，但没料到他居然反抗的这么厉害，我没有想过要真的……伤害他。”  
　　  
　　斯波克的声音越发冰冷。“你想强迫他，而他从不是那种会屈从于武力的人。”与之相反，他的动作温柔的不可思议，他把吉姆抱起来，让他的舰长靠在胸前。  
　　“你想做什么？”  
　　“带他回我的床上。”赤红的怒火在瓦肯人的眼中翻腾，“要是你再敢接近他，我会杀了你。”接着，他带着他最要的宝物转身离开，把佝偻着肩背的Reynor留在漆黑的夜色中。  
　　  
　　斯波克带着吉姆回到自己的房间，小心翼翼的把他放到床上，他不安的又确认了一次吉姆的鼻息才起身去拿三录仪。斯波克从没有这么希望麦考伊能够立刻出现在眼前，但事实是企业号趁着他们出访的空当去给昂宿五上的殖民地运送医疗用品去了，至少在Selignus III时间的10小时内都不会回来。而10小时无论对他还是对他的舰长都太漫长也太晚了……他很快用仪器对吉姆做了全面的扫描，但这个终究不是专用的医学三录仪，它唯一能告诉斯波克的就是——吉姆的呼吸和心跳都在持续减弱，他的生命正在流逝。斯波克扔下三录仪躺到吉姆身边，把他转向自己并轻柔的抱进怀里。他的手指按在人类的脸上，嘴唇贴在他耳边。  
　　“吉姆……我的意志融入你的意志，我的思想融合你的思想……”  
　　他们亲密的贴合在一起，斯波克为他最重要的人展开思维，温暖的包围起人类。他要把他带回来，通过最纯粹最直接的方式，用全部的精神力量挽回吉姆的生命，无论那之后要面对什么，无论要付出多少代价。  
　　“吉姆”，他在意识的汪洋中搜索他的舰长，呼唤、寻觅、恳求，在遥远的彼岸找到那个金色的背影，“吉姆！回到我身边来，让我带你回来。”  
　　但这呼唤却激起癫狂的挣扎，吉姆的意识本能的反抗，带着巨大的恐慌，他对所有企图靠近的入侵者发起攻击。“不！别想夺走他！他是我的，我的意志，我的记忆，我的思想！”吉姆暴怒的反抗猛烈的撞向斯波克的意识，就像被真火焚烧。那种来自意识深处最直接的伤害逼退了瓦肯人的意识，阻止他继续停留在他的脑中。斯波克睁开眼，惊骇莫名，来自灵魂的痛楚让他急喘不已。  
　　渐渐的，他终于缓过神，重新感觉到周围的世界。吉姆的鼻息带起几根碎发拂着他的脖子，万物沉寂，壁炉里余烬发出的微弱噼啪声，一下又一下敲击在他心口。斯波克瞪着天花板，有生以来第一次完全失去主张，心灵融合是他唯一能想到的办法，但吉姆的意志太过强大，即使在受到那么严重的伤害后他的灵魂依然毫不屈服，与安安静静靠在斯波克胸前的模样截然不同。斯波克本能的收紧双臂，仿佛这样紧紧的抓住这具身体就能让他的舰长停下离去的脚步。他从没有比这一刻更了解到那些曾经一起渡过的时光多么宝贵，又多么短暂。整个世界黯然失色，只有吉姆的呼吸有一下没一下的喷在他的脖子上，还有手指下那脆弱的脉搏。成百个方案在斯波克脑中成型，但在死寂的黑暗中，又一个接着一个被否决。  
　　已经过了多久了？斯波克抬起头望向窗外。夜幕浓重透不过一丝星光，但生物钟告诉他还有2.2个小时才到Selignus III的黎明。而吉姆等不到那个时候……  
　　“黎明之前总是最黑暗的。”  
　　母亲的声音突然浮现在斯波克的脑海中。那是很久以前，年少的他坐在餐桌边苦苦思索一道数学题。他推算了数小时之久却一无所获，尽管脸上没有表现出来，但随着时间的推移他越来越沮丧焦躁。母亲不知怎么发现了他的困境，她低下头笑着说：“黎明之前总是最黑暗的，别放弃——答案总是在你最不经意的那刻出现。 ”  
　　然后他更困惑了：“但是母亲，这不合逻辑。一个地区最黑暗的时刻在它自转到离太阳最远的那一点时。而黎明前夕，这个地方应该……”  
　　“你没明白这句话的真意。”她摇了摇头，温和的纠正，“它要表达的不是黑暗，而是希望——”  
　　黑暗和希望。此刻斯波克正处在这脆弱的天平上。吉姆的呼吸越来越微弱，即便再怎么收紧手臂，斯波克也越来越难以感觉到它了。世界从未如此黑暗，如果吉姆死了……在漫长的余生中，无论多少个黎明到来又或逝去，斯波克将再也不会与光明同行。  
　　可是……至少现在吉姆还在他的臂弯间，至少现在他还活着。他什么都做不了，可心中却有希望在悄悄探头。没有任何一条符合逻辑的推理足够让他相信奇迹会发生，但一切又似乎理所当然。每次面对绝境，当斯波克的逻辑说一切无可挽回时，吉姆却总能在最不可能的时机就转局面。他也无数次用事实向科学官证明希望从不是逻辑的附属品。他的舰长不会空口说些什么是希望又或如何获得希望之类的大道理，但现在斯波克明白了。  
　　——希望因爱而生。  
　　他的手再次回到吉姆脸上，现在他完全明白该怎么做了。斯波克闭上眼，让他们的意识又一次连结到一起。但这次，没有呼喊，没有追逐，他只是守候在吉姆的意识边缘，一层一层剥下那些属于瓦肯人的自制、压抑……直到爱满溢出来——一份不带索求，不必羞耻，不分国界，不存私欲，与喜乐相伴的真爱。这爱一点一滴渗透进吉姆的意识，又汇聚成涓涓细流，洗净那些Reynor留下的伤口……直到这爱充满所有。  
　　“无论相守或分离，T’hy’la，我的爱永远与你同在。”斯波克慢慢收回意识，吻着吉姆的头发喃喃低语，2.3个月他终于又获得了发自内心的平静。斯波克闭上眼，允许自己沉溺在吉姆温暖的体温中。  
　　这一次，就连他的生物钟也彻底放松了，斯波克不知道自己究竟在这梦幻般的温度中渡过了多久……直到，Seginus III的第一道曙光透光窗户折射在他脸上，黎明终于到来了。在他的双臂间，有什么东西微微的动了动——斯波克猛然睁开眼，难以置信的低头看去……  
　　……吉姆也正抬头看向他，那双琥珀色的眼睛瞪得大大的，带着某种难以理解的复杂情绪。“一个梦。”他说，然后彻底放松下来，把头靠在斯波克肩上。  
　　惊喜和安心在瓦肯人心中交织，激荡的情绪让他根本说不出话，只能默默的摇头。  
　　吉姆小声笑起来，“果然只是个美梦，就和以前那些一样。”他边说边伸手抱住斯波克的脖子，拉下他的大副，极尽温柔的吻上那两片薄薄的嘴唇。  
　　“斯波克！”下一秒，也或许只是一记心跳一次呼吸的瞬间，他震惊的退开，“不是梦！你是真的……我……”吉姆无法继续说下去，因为他未尽的话语全数被他那个冷静理智，缺乏感情的大副堵了回去。瓦肯人以不顾一切的激烈吞噬他的嘴唇，在经历了太过漫长的等待，和那些近乎绝望的压抑后，人类柔软的唇瓣彻底点燃了斯波克，撕下最后一道摇摇欲坠的自制。  
　　而他的舰长几乎没有停顿就以同样的热情回应，甚至很快就开始不甘示弱的挑逗，四处点火卷住他的舌头吸吮舔舐，这不合逻辑的甜美简直不可思议，但——还远远不够。  
　　斯波克毫不费力的半抱起吉姆，令两人上下交换位置。现在，他的舰长跨坐在他身上，浅浅的喘息。瓦肯人的手不由自主的从下方探入吉姆的衬衣，流连在那些光滑的皮肤和柔韧的肌理上，那种奇妙的触觉令他爱不释手，并反复的抚摸揉搓。很快吉姆战栗着抓紧他的肩膀，小声呻吟起来，接着承受不住似的把头埋在他的肩窝，人类急促的呼吸一下又一下喷在他颈侧，引来更激烈的爱抚。  
　　他的舰长那么炫目迷人，如果那是一个无底的漩涡，那么此刻斯波克就身处漩涡的中心，心甘情愿的任由激流卷走他的一切……触觉、味觉、嗅觉、视觉、听觉在这一刻被无限放大，他将用全部来感受他的舰长……  
　　“斯波克！”吉姆的声音遥远的有些不真实，带着欲望和紧张略显沙哑，“斯波克！等一下！这——难以置信，太快了，斯波克！”  
　　他感到吉姆试图拉开距离，人类的声音渐渐有些焦急。尽管斯波克的本能和每一寸皮肤都在说继续，但那是吉姆的声音——他的要求永远都是第一位的。斯波克凝聚起破碎残余的控制力勉强自己的从人类完美的身体上离开，牢牢的握紧在身体两侧。  
　　他被动的躺在床上，忐忑注视着吉姆从他身上爬起来做在一边。当他的舰长第一次吻他时，斯波克真的相信美梦可以成真，但这会他又不那么确定了。或许只是心灵融合的后遗症，也或许吉姆根本没意识到自己当时在做什么，更甚至他压根就不像要这些。斯波克觉得自己快被这么写想法吞噬了，他尽可能的放平语气，“原谅我，我以为你想要的……”  
　　“我想！”吉姆激烈的打断他，“你不会知道我为这一天等待了多久，但是……”他斟酌了下用词，“我要知道这会让我们走到哪一步。”  
　　斯波克撑起上身，眼睛在吉姆身上徘徊，企图理解人类的问题，但最终一无所获，他不得不承认：“我不明白你的意思。”  
　　吉姆深吸口气，说：“你不会知道自己对我有多重要，胜过一切。你——”他深深的看着瓦肯人，“——棒极了，但我已经从你那里得到了很多，我不想冒着可能失去它们的风险去索求更多……”他突然摇头，“不对，不是这么说，我没表达出来。”他有些懊恼的笑笑，“真是的，我好像还有些不太清醒。这么说吧，我当然想要和你发生关系，但于此相比，你的友谊对我更重要。如果那层关系会让我们之间的情谊变质消失，那我绝不接受。”他的视线落到斯波克裸露出来的胸膛，“ 无论我有多想——”  
　　“吉姆，所以你是想问我？”  
　　“我在问你，你愿意付出多少，你又希望得到多少？”  
　　在长久的沉默后，斯波克回答道：“如果昨天我失去了你，那一切都是咎由自取。我一心想要保护自己，甚至把思想隔离起来，仅仅因为害怕你知道那些想法后会厌恶疏远……我恐惧失去你却险些因此而失去你，我再不会犯同样的错误了。”他温柔的凝视吉姆，“我愿意给你……一切，而我想得到的……”斯波克顿了一下，他并不习惯这样直白的表达私人意愿，“我想得到的就是你愿意给我的一切，如果你只愿给我此刻，我欣然接受，如果你愿意给我永远……”  
　　吉姆显然对他的答案不甚满意，“我发誓，总有一天我要教会你表达自己的意愿，就像你一直为我做的那样。”他凑过去，嘴唇几乎贴上瓦肯人的，“我要听心里话，你要什么？”  
　　“我要此刻——”瓦肯人的声音就如同他故乡的沙漠那样炙热，吉姆的惊讶的瞪大眼睛。“——我要永远，我要这两者间的每一刻。”  
　　“……也正是我要给你的。”发自内心的笑容绽放在吉姆脸上。  
　　他俯身再次亲吻瓦肯人，但斯波克微微推开他。“吉姆，就我们两人现在的姿势来说，你自己脱掉上衣会是最有效的方法。就刚才的尝试，从我这个角度在你俯伏时想要脱掉它很不容易，你自己来会更有效率。”  
　　吉姆大笑。“你永远都不会忘了这个对吗？好吧。”他飞快的抓住衬衣领口整个从头顶拽下来，扔到地上。随着他的动作而展露出来的身体，让斯波克情不自禁的伸出手去。  
　　“噢，不，先别。”吉姆阻止他的动作，“公平点，你也得脱掉你的。”他边说边手忙脚乱的扒掉瓦肯人早就敞开的外袍，眼睛一遍遍扫视过斯波克精瘦结实的身体，最后落在他坚挺粗壮的阴茎上。“上帝，你完美极了——尤其是某个让我梦寐以求的地方。”说罢，他一口咬在瓦肯人的脖子上。  
　　这个人类究竟为何能让他失去所有的自制力只剩欲望操控躯体？如果一个吻就能令他失控如斯，那么接下来还会发生什么？如果吉姆……？这想法令斯波克的喘息愈发沉重。他的手又一次自发的攀上人类柔韧的身体，贴着起伏的肌理从胸部到下腹，直到……他的腰臀，他同样勃起的阴茎，他紧翘的屁股。手下的触感告诉他吉姆赤身裸体的事实，斯波克模糊的想着，吉姆的裤子呢？他不记得自己有脱下过它，还是吉姆自己搞定了？但他很快就忽略了这些无关紧要小事，全身心的感受吉姆光滑的皮肤和他不断落下来的绵密的吻。随着逐渐激烈的爱抚，吉姆不断因为快感扭动呻吟。他的舰长如此敏感，斯波克心想，而这一切反应都源于我的碰触，我对他所做的一切。这感觉如此美妙，有一个人愿意敞开一切接受他的全部。带给他从未感受过喜悦和无法抑制的欲求。吉姆就像是久旱后珍贵的清泉，只有把自己完全沉浸其中，吸收每一分甘甜，才能解救他早已无可救药的仿佛已持续一生的干渴。  
　　“斯波克。”吉姆的手指换上他的阴茎，以令瓦肯人沉醉的方式套弄，“让我满足你，让我为你做这个。”  
　　不成调的呻吟从斯波克嘴里流泻而出，吉姆的嘴唇带着熨烫般的热度，从他的脖颈滑过胸前来到肚脐。吉姆在那里停了一会，用舌尖打着圈舔舐那个小小的凹陷，斯波克几乎因快感痉挛起来，他强健的肌肉一阵阵紧缩，声音嘶哑。“吉姆，给我——”他甚至无法去想自己在乞求什么，但直觉告诉他如果得不到，他一定会死。  
　　下一秒吉姆湿润的嘴唇包裹住斯波克的阴茎，上下摆动头部。强烈的刺激让斯波克拱起背，手指死死的揪住床单，这感觉简直难以想象。他那个能言善道的舰长，这会却用那张嘴不断的含入吐出他的性器，带着令人发狂的律动，就好像他已经、曾经无数次这么做过一般。他深深的吞入斯波克粗长的阳具，阴茎直接顶在吉姆喉咙的事实几乎要把斯波克逼疯了。然后又以折磨人般的速度刻意慢慢退后，直到只用嘴唇轻轻含住阴茎的头部。接着吉姆再次猛地整个将斯波克的阳具吞入喉咙深处……一次又一次仿佛永无止尽并永不满足，斯波克在堆积的快感下战栗，他凌乱的喘息混合着赞叹和恳求。直到一记近乎崩溃的低喊后，终于向带给他一切痛苦和欢愉的源头饥饿械投降，斯波克嘶吼着在吉姆嘴里高潮射精。而他的舰长毫不客气的把每一滴液体都咽了下去。  
　　吉姆抬起上身吻住斯波克，他们的嘴唇贴合在一起，久到几乎要将彼此融化。吉姆的阴茎依然精力充沛，并随着主人的动作不断在斯波克大腿根部顶动。他回忆人类做法，用手指轻轻的握住它，几乎是立刻吉姆迫不及待的用力抓住他的手腕，如痴如狂的在他手里抽插起来，他的脸因为兴奋而涨得通红，眼角带着湿润的水色。这一刻，斯波克明白，无论漫长的人生还将带他去往何处，他都不会再见到比眼前更美丽的面容。  
　　“是的……就是这样，斯波克！好热——太棒了……噢！”吉姆的声音越来越激昂，伴随着他的尖叫声，温热的液体从斯波克的指缝间溢出，滴落在他腹部。吉姆发出长长满足的叹息，环抱着瓦肯人的肩膀靠在他胸前，一副餍足的模样。“我爱你。”他亲吻斯波克的锁骨，“从一开始我就爱上了你，我的半身。”  
　　没有言辞能表达斯波克此刻的心绪。他无声的回拥吉姆，聆听人类呼吸的节奏，心跳的频率，和思想鸣奏的乐章……  
　　当Selignus III的太阳缓缓爬升，室内的摆设渐渐明晰，阳光从露台洒进房内，明亮的光线也让斯波克内心深处那个始终无法彻底释怀的角落浮出水面。尽管吉姆此刻安静的靠在他怀里，但当所有的激烈躁动沉淀后，混乱的思维却再次充斥人类的意识，甚至汇成溪流从吉姆的大脑流入斯波克的，他的舰长被不安所笼罩着，显然他经历了某些非常可怕的事，而造成这一切的罪魁祸首非Reynor莫属。只要一想到Selignian人可能对他的t’hy’la做了些什么，狂暴的怒火就又在瓦肯人体内发酵咆哮。但对着吉姆，他的声音却异常温柔：“吉姆，你能告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”  
　　吉姆闭上眼不做声，斯波克发现他居然在打颤，显然不是因为他们刚刚经历过的美好时刻，他意识到自己可能操之过急了，这问题很有可能让人类重拾某些可怕的记忆。“原谅我，吉姆，如果你觉得痛苦……”  
　　柯克突然睁开眼打断他。“不。”他说，“我确实感到……痛苦，但我们之间永远不需要秘密，永远不。我会告诉你一切——”他看向壁炉前深色的炉床，整理思绪，“……当时我们在花园里——”  
　　“是的。”斯波克记得很清楚。  
　　“宴会结束后，他说想跟我在花园里聊聊。我其实不想去，但他说有非常重要的事要跟谈，一想到可能和通行权有关，我就答应了。”他做了厌恶的表情，“事实上，他压根连提都不肯提起。”  
　　斯波克静静的听着，只是紧了紧环抱着吉姆的手臂。  
　　“……结果，他说希望我能留在这，他……他想要我……”柯克有些心虚的停下来，手指卷上瓦肯人乌黑的头发。斯波克闭上眼，品味人类的指尖偶尔滑过头皮带来的微妙触感，也藉此掩饰心中滋长蔓延的黑暗情绪。  
　　“我当然告诉他不可能，在企业号上，我有我自己的生活。他说能让我改变心意，我嘲笑他根本就不会得到那样的机会。当我拒绝他的时候，他的眼睛显得非常……非常……我说不清。”他又开始发抖。  
　　斯波克明白他的意思，他的手掌安抚的在吉姆背上轻拍。“非常冷酷无情，凶残野蛮。”  
　　“没错，我应该想到的，你一定也见过。不管怎么样……他突然靠过来把手按到我脸上，然后他……”吉姆困难的吞咽，“他撕裂了我的意识，就好像撕碎一块破布一样，不带半点犹豫……我阻止不了他，甚至连说‘不’都办不到。我感到自己的大脑……被他硬生生的劈开了……是的，就是这么回事。”他看了眼瓦肯人，“我拼命反抗，好不容易挣脱开，但还是没能来得及在他……”  
　　“没能来得及在他窥视到你的意识前挣脱？”  
　　“更危险。他看到了我的心声，从头到尾占据着这颗心的人，只有你。于是他认为这就是我不愿意回应他的感情的原因。”  
　　“但他曾说是因为你的脑袋里竖着个路障。”斯波克认真的说。  
　　他难得的幽默终于让柯克笑出声来。“也没错，他显然看到一个又高大又美丽，而且还是‘瓦肯制造’的超级路障，像生了根似的挡在前头，他气疯了而且嫉妒的发狂。”他无意识的舔舔嘴唇，“不过，我也不是被吓大的。”  
　　“是的。”斯波克突然觉得喉咙发干。  
　　“可惜高兴的太早了，他又说……又说……”  
　　斯波克抓住吉姆的肩膀微微拉开他们间的距离，他直视着吉姆直到他放弃游离目光，斯波克的声音带着吉姆从未听过的阴沉严厉。“他说了什么？”  
　　柯克抚上他的脸颊。“他笑我是个蠢蛋，说已经看透了你的思想——你从来没有爱过我，以后也永远不会。因为你是个瓦肯人，没有爱的能力，所以……”  
　　斯波克握住柯克肩膀的手不知不觉的收紧。“所以？”  
　　“所以我最好赶快忘了你，他说有办法让我彻底忘记你的存在。”  
　　“你相信他吗？”斯波克尽可能让自己的声音自然些。  
　　“相信你不爱我？当然不！但也或许……我从不敢奢望有一天你会像我爱你那样回应这份感情，斯波克。但我也从未怀疑过你对我的爱，你不知救过我多少次，甚至不惜冒生命危险，你用无数次的行动向我证明着这个事实……我们之间存在某种连系，我从来没在别人那里感觉到过这种……我也不太明白到底是什么，但它确实存在，而且我相信，无论对我还是对你，都是独一无二的。”吉姆凝望着斯波克的眼睛，“斯波克，记住，我从没相信过他的话，这对我而言非常重要。”  
　　斯波克什么话也说不出来，吉姆始终都那么信赖他，为什么他不能早点明白另一个事实呢——这个人类永远都不会背离他，永远不会。一想到自己的自作聪明险些造成不可挽回的后果，懊悔和对自我的憎恶和悔恨便揪紧了瓦肯人的心脏。  
　　“那些疯话可唬不住我，事实究竟如何我心里明白的很。”吉姆说，“但当他胸有成竹的说有办法把你彻底从我的记忆力抹掉时，我真的害怕极了。”他用手捂了捂眼睛，仿佛这样就能抹去外星人的残像，“突然间所有关于你的记忆一股脑涌了上来。有些是在舰桥上，那时候你总是就在我身边，靠的那么近，光线照在你头发上反射的光晕，眼睛漂亮极了……当然也有你不在企业号上的，我会不停的想你在哪里。你正在干什么。是否也在想我。这些想法充斥着我的脑袋，完全不受控制，简直糟糕透了，但更糟糕的是我还必须对你对所有人隐瞒自己的感情。我们认识的越久，了解的越深，那种矛盾的心情就越来越折磨我，甚至令人痛苦……”他深吸一口气继续，“必须承认，我曾经有过类似的念头。如果能放下这份感情，或许一切就会好起来……但是当Reynor真的要这么干时——”他突然抓住斯波克，声音激烈，“ 我终于明白他要夺走的是我生命中最重要的部分。我警告他这一切都是属于我的，绝不允许任何人染指。”  
　　“然后他做了什么？”斯波克的声音比死神更冰冷。  
　　柯克用力闭上眼，长长的睫毛甚至带着水气。“他根本不理会，毫不迟疑的开始消除那些记忆。他没有碰我，只是用意念破坏我的意识。他一心只想把你从那赶走，压根就不管我的死活。我感到脑袋里像着了火，意识越来越稀薄，火舌吞噬毁灭着一切。我知道如果任由他继续下去，最终我会变成一具人造的行尸走肉，他确实有能力夺走你，当那一刻来临时，生命中最必不可少的部分将化为灰烬离我而去。”  
　　Reynor令人作呕的行为通过吉姆的叙述仿佛重现在斯波克眼前。他人类的那一部分迫切渴望狠狠的揍Reynor一顿，他要让外星人的血像泼翻的酱油那样飞溅的到处都是，然后泪涕横流尖声求饶，当然他不会停手，直到这个该死的混蛋再也不能发出声音为止。而瓦肯的那一半则更注重效率，主张直接拧断对方的脖子，并且中肯的向另一半推荐，骨头开裂的声音绝对会是令人满意的休止符。两种截然不同的血脉在他体内达成从未有过的一致，无论是瓦肯的斯波克还是人类的斯波克，都感到了仿佛永无止尽的憎恨。  
　　“T’hy’la，你呢？”斯波克问，他咬紧牙关，声音因为杀意而不稳。  
　　“我当时应该跟疯子没什么区别。”吉姆承认，“死命的揍他——当然，是精神上的，我都怀疑整个过程里自己的身体有没有哪怕挪动过一下。我只记得自己拼命的攻击他，又推又打又掐又抓的，用所有能想起来的办法试图把他赶出意识，好像还大喊大叫来着。”  
　　“是的吉姆，我听到了。”斯波克告诉他。  
　　吉姆垂下眼。“但不够，他的能力太强大了，他的意志像瘟疫一样在我脑子里扩散，他会赢的，我知道……”他重新抬头，“老天作证，如果我注定要失去那些最宝贵的东西，下手的人永远只能是我自己。而且，我也不打算束手待毙。”  
　　斯波克不禁挑起眉毛，回忆过去吉姆是如何一次次在敌人远胜于他的情况下，用各种难以想象的方法取得优势的。他想起企业号的自毁程序，有一次柯克甚至用它夺回了主动权。“置之死地而后生。”他肯定的说。  
　　“没错，我决定选择死亡。我开始拼命往远处跑尽可能远，他企图追上来，但显然并不想送命，所以最后只能退了回去，虽然……”吉姆的语气中流露出一丝倔强，“虽然我自己也跑到太远了，以至于找不到回去的路，但起码我知道，就算我死了，我所有的一切也会随之消散——而不是变成Reynor希望的那样，只留下他想要的部分。 ”  
　　“不，吉姆。”斯波克死死扣住他的肩膀，“并不‘太远’，你已经回来了。”  
　　“因为我不是独自一人。”吉姆把掌心贴在斯波克胸前，亲昵的用之间勾着那些卷曲的毛发，“有人找到了我，带着光和希望，那么辉煌那么美丽，我怎么可以错过？他又一次在最后一刻把我带离地狱的边缘。”他对斯波克笑了笑，但那笑容却依然混杂些许忧郁。  
　　“地狱的边缘。”  
　　斯波克不自觉地重复，凝视柯克的眼睛体味这个词语中包含的苦涩意味。他竭力思考该如何减轻柯克的痛苦，让那些可怕的经历不再困扰他的舰长，但在得出结论前，吉姆忽然握紧贴在他胸前的手掌，在斯波克耳边沙哑额轻喃他的名字：“斯波克……”斯波克吃惊的发现几乎同时，他的身体就因为吉姆的呼唤苏醒过来，他居然又硬了？吉姆究竟是如何只凭一个名字就能做到这点的？斯波克提醒自己一定要记得找机会好好考虑一下这个问题，但不是现在，因为人类性感的嘴唇实在靠的太近了，近到难以抗拒，他用自己的嘴唇覆上它们，马上得到吉姆热切的回应。他的人类需要更多的安慰，更多的爱抚。  
　　“你说过会给我一切。”吉姆提醒他，并在斯波克的脖子和胸前舔吻加重效果。  
　　“是的，一切。”斯波克嘶哑的承诺，扭头再次捕获那双四处惹火的嘴唇，吮吸他的唇舌，感到心中空虚的黑洞被渐渐填满，但他依然不满足的想要更多。他离开吉姆的嘴唇，带着一道水色来到他的胸口，含住已经硬挺起来的乳头。他用牙齿在左边那颗轻轻啃咬拉扯，满意的听到吉姆失控的抽气声。  
　　“现在，进入我。我要你用力干我！让我忘掉你差点就永远离开了我。”  
　　斯波克的阴茎迅速为舰长的命令做出反应，但它的主人依然有所顾虑，“吉姆……”  
　　“不！你不会伤到我。”吉姆大声打断他，“……你会治愈我。”他一瞬不瞬的看着斯波克，瞳孔因为欲望和渴求微微张大，俯身给予对方一个近乎窒息的拥抱。他的手摩挲着瓦肯人强健有力的腰腹，弯下腰用舌头在肚脐周围留下一个又一个印记。“别让我求你，我需要它，我需要你——你的一切。所有你拥有的。”他炙热的气息喷在斯波克的滚烫的皮肤上，快感的电流在瓦肯人体内流窜，“——就是我想要得到的。”  
　　血液澎湃的声音在斯波克耳边激荡，喉间发出无意识的低吼。他终于扔掉伪装的自制坐起来，托起吉姆让他坐到大腿上，人类结实的腿环绕夹住他的腰部。斯波克握住吉姆勃起的阴茎，虔诚的上下套弄。吉姆很快就因为快感哆嗦起来，他低下头深吻他的爱人，那四处点火的舌尖几乎要让瓦肯人的血液沸腾蒸发。  
　　“我要你。”吉姆吻上斯波克的耳尖，喃喃催促，“给我，别再让我等更久了。”  
　　“是。”斯波克低声回答，过热的大脑根本无法确定自己答应了什么，但本能驱使他连一分钟都不能再多等了。他一手托住吉姆的脸颊开始另一次绵长的舌吻，另一只手绕到人类背后，沿着健美有力的线条往下，直到抵住那个紧致的入口。  
　　“进来！”吉姆靠着他的肩膀急喘，“操我！”他赤裸裸的邀请让瓦肯人跑去最后一丝顾虑，他要彻底占有这个人类——他宇宙的中心，命运的主宰。斯波克用手把他们的阴茎合拢到一起摩擦，直到顶部分泌的液体完全湿润他的手指。收紧揽住吉姆的手臂，小心翼翼的将一根手指顶入吉姆的内部，感觉它本能的收缩然后在缓慢但不间断的侵犯下无助的展开。直到手指完全没入，斯波克慢慢的在甬道的深处打着圈按压。吉姆战栗的抓紧他。“就是那，斯波克，继续！”他把头埋在斯波克颈边，声音模糊但依旧迫切。斯波克加入第二根手指，他发现吉姆微微抬起下身，尽可能的放松身体配合他，这发现本身就几乎要让他高潮了。  
　　仿佛感觉到了一样，吉姆俯下身把瓦肯人坚挺的欲望收入嘴中，灵活的舌头卷着他肿胀的阴茎，斯波克强行克制着抓住吉姆的脑袋用力往下压，然后狂暴的进出人类的嘴直到高潮的念头。当吉姆用唾液充分润滑斯波克的性器后，重新趴伏在瓦肯人胸前。“现在，进来，斯波克。”在吉姆生动的眼睛深处，斯波克读到人类全身心的信任，这份信任比眼前完美的躯体更催发他的性欲。他一遍又一遍抚摸这具柔韧迷人的身体，每一根神经都在为此燃烧勃发。  
　　他的舰长那么美丽，那么强大，现在又是那么渴望被拥有，被我拥有。斯波克闭上眼，满足、爱慕、感恩在心中交织冲撞几乎令他晕眩。他异常轻柔把用性器顶开吉姆紧窒的入口。吉姆猛地倒抽一口气，斯波克顿了顿，但人类不允许他的迟疑，吉姆焦躁的蠕动腰臀，不顾一切的往下压。“一切。”他要求，“一切！”  
　　“我的一切。”斯波克再次向他保证，挺动腰身直到完全埋入人类体内。  
　　吉姆发出短促的尖叫声，痉挛的肌肉咬着斯波克的根部，甬道阵阵紧缩，带来难以置信的快感，斯波克感到自己几乎要为这一切融化了。噢，这就是他的 T’hy’la，为他展开美妙绝伦的新世界。我过去究竟是如何在此之外的地方存活的？他自问，但现在他们终于真正连系在一起了。吉姆弓着背无意识的撕扯床单，斯波克托起他，粗长狰狞的阴茎几乎完全离开了吉姆的身体。人类挣扎着发出抗议般的呜咽，但当斯波克放开他，随后又一次深深的钉入他湿热的内部时，那声音立刻转为几乎放荡的喜悦呻吟。  
　　快感越堆越高，他们沉重的喘息逐渐应合在一起不分彼此，斯波克觉得自己被极致的快感碾成上千的碎片，明亮、闪耀，每一片都反射一个吉姆。‘我的，T’hy’la，你是我的。’‘你的。自有生之日，直到死亡也不能停歇。’他感到吉姆的意识如此回答。斯波克无法再考虑更多，这一刻时间、空间、思考，一切都离他而出，在最原始的本能驱使下，他近乎野蛮的冲撞人类紧绷的屁股，让他留下狂喜的眼泪，品尝他的嘴唇，套弄高高竖起的阳具，用所有可能的办法，去得到这个人的每一寸肉体、灵魂、思想。吉姆的阴茎在他手中抽动，褐色的眼睛因为过激的情欲失焦蒙上薄薄的雾气，他承受不住似的弓起身体向后甩头，伴随着无声的尖叫，把温热的液体喷射在斯波克的腹部和胸前。痉挛的内部让斯波克发出野兽般的嘶吼，疯狂的抽插在一次尽根的狂猛顶入后，把滚烫的精液尽数喷射在他的人类深处……  
　　  
　　半小时后，斯波克轻手轻脚的移开吉姆搂着自己的手臂溜下床。长期缺乏休息的身体毫不客气的向他发出的警告，但现在，他有两个更重要的任务必须完成。首先是去吉姆的房间取换洗衣物。在企业号返回Selignus III接他们回去之前，他都不希望吉姆因为任何理由离开这个相对来说比较安全的房间半步，而且毫无疑问，在以后的任务中，他也绝不会再允许吉姆在他的视线之外遭遇危险。他险些失去了他的舰长，吉姆奄奄一息倒在地上的模样就一场最可怕的噩梦烙印在他心底，当他们分享了彼此的一切后，这段可恨的记忆无疑愈发令人难以忍受。尽管现在，他能确定他的舰长，他的t’hy’la已经安全了，但毫无疑问——  
　　——这引申出了他的第二个任务……  
　　吉姆依旧没有醒来的迹象，嘴唇微微开启，睡得十分香甜，晨光下，床褥间随意舒展的赤裸的身体形成迷人的弧度，略显凌乱的金发也异常绚烂夺目。斯波克屏息着沉醉在眼前的景象中，在经历了昨晚之后一切都不同了，但或许什么也没有改变，早在很久之前他就已经有追随他的舰长的觉悟，而当吉姆第一次吻他时，哪怕最后一丝迟疑也消失殆尽，他愿意倾其所有为这个人类奉献一生。吉姆美妙的滋味依然停留在他的舌尖，那些火热的情事也仍在他的脑海中燃烧，他对这个男人的感觉非逻辑可以明晰，超过职责所能涵盖的范畴，甚至超越了爱的定义。更像是万有引力，一种不可更改不可动摇的宇宙法则。这引力将他和他的t’hy’la带到彼此面前，并永远连系在一起，无论命运会带个他们漫长的一生或近在咫尺的死亡。  
　　正是这一份连系要求斯波克完成他的第二个任务……他收敛起心神决定去见Reynor。  
　　  
　　只用了仅仅不到一小时，斯波克就回到了住所。他打开门，惊讶的发现吉姆已经醒了，甚至还洗了个澡。人类大咧咧的站在阳台上，只有腰间围着一块毛巾。大约是听到了瓦肯人的脚步声，他回过头毫不吝啬的奉送大大的笑容。斯波克原本十分担忧前一天的动荡多少会给他留下一些负面的情绪，但此刻，在吉姆的脸上唯有喜乐和毫不掩饰的爱意。胸口激荡的情绪把他钉在原地，一时间说不出话来。  
　　“斯波克。”吉姆走过来，“谢天谢地有换洗的衣物了。这是什么？”  
　　斯波克总算想起手里的东西。“通行权协议书。”他把一个文件包交给吉姆，补充道，“授予联邦的永久性通行权，并且没有任何附加条件。”  
　　吉姆褐色通透的眼睛盯着他：“你去见了Reynor。”  
　　“是。”  
　　“斯波克。”他的音量并不高但却带着无法拒绝的魄力，“没有秘密，记得吗？告诉我你做了什么，我不认为他会就这样乖乖的如我们所愿。”  
　　在那种洞察秋毫的眼神下，任何掩饰和逃避都是徒劳的。斯波克抗拒着想要小幅度挪动身体的不合理反应，不太情愿的说：“的确不。”  
　　“……所以？”  
　　“他一直企图窥视我的思想。”斯波克承认，“我只是主动撤去了防御，让他得手。”  
　　“所以他看到了一切？”  
　　“不。”斯波克说，“但足够让他明白失控的瓦肯人会有多么可怕，我要让他尝遍所有曾加诸在你身上的痛苦！”愤怒让他的声音变得激昂。  
　　吉姆犀利的眼神被瓦肯人融化了，他轻柔的把双手搭在他的肩头唤道，“斯波克。”  
　　“他竟敢伤害、强迫你，T’hy’la，甚至企图撕裂你的意识。我、我也要让他尝尝那种滋味！我就应该那么做！可结果，我却办不到，我既没有保护好你，也没能为你报仇……除了让他以后的生命都活在无尽的恐惧中外，我还有其他的计划，可我不能那么做……”  
　　出乎他的意料，吉姆居然笑了。“你什么都没做错，明白吗，斯波克？我爱你，因为你比大多数人都更具有‘人性’，我永远不会要求你去做违背天性的事。 Reynor所带来的创伤已经由你亲手抚平，我回来了，就在你身边。Reynor只是个失败的小丑，而你和我……”他的笑容愈发明朗，简直让斯波克无法转移视线。“而你和我则将迎来漫长美妙的一生，没有仇恨也没有遗憾……”  
　　斯波克默默的低头看着人类，沉浸在他的T’hy’la描述的未来中……吉姆的嘴唇就近在咫尺，那么性感，那么迷人，拥有完美的形状，吐出坚定的充满希望的话语但他知道它们其实有多么柔软…………  
　　……  
　　“斯波克先生。”  
　　熟悉的命令式口吻让他回过神，反射性的站直回答：“舰长。”  
　　“我警告你。要是你敢吻我，我一定立刻扔掉这块毛巾用比奥尔塔更快的速度拉你回床上大战三百回合。管企业号是不是马上就要到了。”  
　　“0.4小时后。”斯波克提醒他。  
　　“如果我们继续做爱直到传送……”  
　　“彻底惹怒史考特先生的几率为98.5%。”斯波克补充。  
　　“是吗？我觉得几率应该更高点，但那种情况下火冒三丈的难道不更应该是我们的好医生麦考伊吗？”  
　　“毫无疑问。”斯波克挑眉，飞快的后退一步。  
　　柯克爽朗的笑声在房间里回荡。“我觉得你已经明白我的意思了，斯波克先生……”他深情的凝望瓦肯人，那专一的眼神让斯波克觉得膝盖有点发软。  
　　“等我们到了家，什么也别管好好睡上一觉，然后……”  
　　“然后？”  
　　尽管詹姆斯柯克舰长的警告犹在耳边，但吉姆还是凑了过去，抬头吻上他一生的挚爱。  
　　“然后，你和我，我们一起迎接崭新的人生，永远不再分开。”


	8. The Berries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：The Berries  
> 原作者：Jesmihr  
> 配对：斯波克/柯克  
> 分级：E

　　企业号舰长詹姆斯·柯克什么没见过？他的职业生涯中充斥着各种不可思议的事件和对象，从可爱的毛球生物到虚伪的安多利人，他坚信这个宇宙中已经没有什么东西能真正令自己大吃一惊了。或许在面对突发情况时难免兴奋、震怒、悲伤甚至畏惧，但惊讶？绝不。  
　　讽刺的是，很快他就在Tilenius II踢到了大铁板。在这个大名鼎鼎，风景如画，宁静安详的度假胜地，詹姆斯·柯克发现自己陷入了百年难遇的窘境——  
　　不得不和一个醉醺醺的瓦肯人一起休登岸假。  
　　柯克坐在一截木桩上，头痛的看着眼前的瓦肯人。他那个永远都一本正经的大副，这会耷拉着肩膀，萎靡不振的靠着树干，两手扣住脑门，仿佛不这么做他的脑袋就会从脖子上滚下来似的。这画面可不是每天能见到的，有趣极了，但也令人暗生隐忧。现在斯波克看起来就和普通的醉汉没什么区别，但谁能保证情况不会恶化呢？或许要不了多久他就能恢复正常，也或许……柯克焦虑的咬着嘴唇诅咒：“该死的红浆果！”  
　　斯波克眯着眼含糊不清的附和：“完全正确。这些该死的红浆果是有害额、致命哦、讨厌地、不卫生耶，致病滴……”他略微松开手偏头，奇怪为什么今天组织一个完整的句子会这么费力，而句子里的每一个“的”从嘴里吐出来时，都不受控制的变了调？斯波克几不可见的耸动下肩膀，逻辑地决定换个句式：“该死的红浆果太糟糕了。”他扬头倚着树干往下滑，嘴里还不忘继续向柯克控诉，“非常非常非常非常糟糕，嗝儿！”  
　　柯克按住前额，那头痛的感觉比起遭遇一艘克林贡战舰不遑多让。如果斯波克不能尽快恢复清醒，可以想见，未来5天的露营无疑会像那些浆果一样：非常非常非常非常糟糕！“我不明白你为什么就不能安分点，老老实实吃我们自己带来的食物。”他瞪着他的大副发牢骚，“因为太寻常太没挑战了是吗？看吧，这就是你好奇心过盛执意测试什么当地动物区系的下场。”  
　　为了不整个滑到地上，斯波克手肘撑住膝盖，手掌托着脑袋纠正他。“植物。”  
　　“植物什么？”  
　　“该死的红浆果是植物。”斯波克顿了顿摇晃脑袋企图理解柯克问题的用意，他好心的补充，“本地植物区系才是正确的词语，舰长。动物区系指的是有生命的动物，你知道的，我不吃肉。而且也不打算对这里的动物采样，我的采样对象是该死的红浆果。”  
　　“噢，谢谢你的解释。”柯克又是好气又是好笑。  
　　“你太客气了，嗝儿！”他真是一个有教养的醉鬼。  
　　一阵沉默后，斯波克似乎有了新发现。“我认为这颗行星的自转速度，比我的科学资料上标注的数据快得多的多，事实上我就像是踩在一个缩小百倍的地球仪上，以惊人的速度旋转…翻滚。”  
　　旋转，翻滚？柯克琢磨他的话，忽然产生了些不太妙的预感。“斯波克。”柯克只觉头大无比，同时也越发担忧起来，“你是不是不太舒服？”  
　　“不舒服？”  
　　“我的意思是……你不会是想吐了吧？”  
　　“舰长。”斯波克挺挺背，口气中带着一丝骄傲：“我是瓦肯人。你应该知道瓦肯人从不呕吐。”  
　　柯克对着他挤挤眼：“噢，当然不。我居然给忘了，真是抱歉。”  
　　沉默再次降临，柯克一边敲着手里的小树枝，一边偷偷注意他的大副摇摇晃晃试图稳住重心  
　　的小动作。  
　　事实上并没过太久，斯波克就清了清嗓子打破沉寂：“不过，必要时我们用排尿来代替。”  
　　“嗯？噢噢……好吧。让我拉你一把……”  
　　就在他说话的当，斯波克已经慢吞吞的撑着腿站起来，显得有些踉跄左右摇摆，嘴里却说着：“没有必要，舰长。我完全可以——”话音未落，他就失去平衡向前一头栽倒在地上。  
　　“斯波克！”柯克冲上前，俯身扶住瓦肯人，眼睛飞快的在他身上搜索：“看在上帝的份上！你没事吧？”  
　　  
　　斯波克慢吞吞的翻了个身，眼神迷蒙的望着人类。“我没受伤。不过你提议的帮助目前看来似乎更符合现状。”说着他向吉姆举起一条胳膊。  
　　“好极了。”吉姆抓着他的手臂绕过肩头，“让我扶你起来，小心点慢慢来。我觉得那棵树看来很适合解决你的问题，让我们过去那儿，慢点儿慢点儿，可别再摔着了。”  
　　他们跌跌撞撞左摇右摆的出发，短短的路线被演绎的曲折离奇，完美的诠释了Z字型的含义，不过谢天谢地总算安全的到达了目的地没有再出岔子。吉姆放下斯波克的手臂，但下一秒又不得不抓住瓦肯人后背的衣物帮助他保持站立姿势。“在你那什么之前……”他好心的建议，“站直了瞄准目标，别往下……不然你会弄湿自己的鞋子。”  
　　斯波克迷惑的问道：“你也吃过红浆果？”  
　　“什么？不，当然没有。不过拜蜥蜴白兰地所赐，我还挺明白你这会的处境的。嘿，这都得怪史考特，他老是劝我多喝……”  
　　柯克的声音越来越微弱直到戛然而止，因为就在他滔滔不绝的当儿，斯波克已经三两下解开裤扣，把尺寸惊人的深绿色阴茎掏了出来。吉姆突然感到心跳加速，口干舌燥，他瞪大了眼情盯着瓦肯人的裤裆做不得声，无论是完美的形状还是远超想象的粗长尺寸都令人背脊一阵阵发麻，更要命的是此时此刻它就毫无戒备的近在眼前触手可及。它会带来怎样美妙的体验？它尝起来是什么滋味？这些突然纷至沓来的疯狂念头瞬间就让吉姆勃起了。  
　　该死！这就是他长久以来所渴求的，巨大、粗壮的…………柯克直勾勾的盯着眼前的一幕，几乎可以想象出他的大副在发现他的眼神后，会用怎样一种波澜不惊的声音平静的指出：“请原谅舰长，不过我发现在我解开裤子露出性器后你变得非常‘兴致勃勃’，因此我判断你试图勾引我的可能性为99.9%”不！不行！吉姆狼狈的别开眼瞪着无辜的树干，默默的开始背诵他那个一贯都超好用的软化宝典。  
　　……死透烂穿的单眼钻地虫……水蛆蛆儿在Sadr XII游来游去……T'Pau穿着粉红比基尼……  
　　“舰长。”  
　　“嗯？哦，呃，你搞定了？把手给我。”  
　　“舰长，我向你保证我已经逐渐从红浆果的副作用中恢……恢复过来了。你完全没有必要……”斯波克企图靠自己的力量走回帐篷，可只第一步，他的左脚就毫不客气的绊住右脚，于是高大的瓦肯人再一次义无反顾的朝地面扑去。吉姆低咒一声，反手想要抓住他。可情急之下只来得及勾着斯波克的袖口，更糟糕的是他自己也被惯性带着失去了平衡。  
　　他们一起重重地向地面坠去，伴随着连串树枝被硬生生压断的刺耳声音，和被震飞起来的腐叶尘埃，吉姆哎哟一声扑倒在斯波克的背上。  
　　“见鬼，我没能抓稳。你有受伤吗？”吉姆挣扎着爬起来，再次检查不幸的大副先生。  
　　“我没有受伤，谢谢。”斯波克从一地断枝枯叶中坐起来回答他。  
　　吉姆不满的皱眉。“你有。你自己看看，衣服被划破了，还留了血，可能是摔倒时被树枝割破的。”他俯下身仔细观察那道狰狞的创口，眼神黯沉。“必须马上回营地处理，要是感染可就不妙了。”他不容拒绝的向瓦肯人伸出手，这一次斯波克顺从的反握住他。当他们重新站起来时，有一小会，他们靠的那么近几乎贴在一起，于是柯克他又得祭出他的软化宝典了。  
　　你真是太糟糕了，吉姆暗骂自己，这家伙醉醺醺神志不清，头发乱得跟鸟窝似的，上头还沾着几片数叶。就这样你居然还满脑子都是狠狠干他一场诸如此类的念头。詹姆斯 T 柯克，你有麻烦了，麻烦大了。  
　　带着那些乱七八糟的纷乱念头，他扶着斯波克回到支着帐篷的小营地。  
　　“你先把衣服脱了，我来找急救箱。”柯克一边吩咐一边利落的钻进帐篷。  
　　“对你而言——”斯波克歉疚的说，“我根本就是一堆大麻烦。”  
　　吉姆从帐篷里探出头来想要反驳，可眼前的景象让他除了困难的吞咽外，什么也反应不了——斯波克赤裸的上半身就杵在他面前。嘿，他确实是个大麻烦，但绝不是斯波克自己认为的那种……T'Pau穿着粉红比基尼……得清理掉木屑……死透烂穿的单眼钻地虫……敷上抗菌药……水蛆蛆儿在Sadr XII游来游去……别往下看，除了伤口哪也别看……T'Pau穿着粉红比基尼……先给绷带喷雾……  
　　“你当然不是。”吉姆纠正他，斟酌如何回答斯波克正好能帮助分散某些注意力，“相反，是我太过苛责你了。我明明知道你在食用前用三录仪分析过它们，而当时没有任何数据显示那些浆果会对你造成负作用。”他冒险对上瓦肯人深色的眼睛，觉得它们看起来不像之前那么涣散了，当然这也可能是他一厢情愿下的幻觉。“而且一开始你压根不赞同这次登岸计划。老实说，你会来到这并且变成现在这样都是我的错。”他的注意力回到斯波克的伤口，锋利的枝条在皮肤上留下一道极深的锯齿状开口，看起来碍眼极了。  
　　斯波克微微牵起一边唇角。“无论是现在，还是过去的每一次。”他的口齿依然有些含混不清，“只要我一受伤，你就会脸色发白眉头紧锁。”他停顿了一会以观察他的舰长。“你是——最杰出的人类。”他补充道，“但恐怕成不了一个合格的瓦肯人。”  
　　吉姆没有立刻回答，相比之下斯波克的伤势才是当务之急。他开始着手处理创口以及附近的一些小刮痕，一条大约1英寸长的伤口花费了他相当长的时间。在忙碌的同时吉姆也思考着斯波克的话，等手头的工作告一段落，他回答道：“我想你是对的。我总是不善于隐藏自己的感情，不过坦白的说，我也从来都不觉得有这个必要。就像我也总是领悟不了掐脖术的诀窍。”他朝斯波克咧嘴一笑，但随着下面的话，吉姆的表情严肃起来，“我就是我，正如你就是你。无论如何，我都认为你一个优秀出色的瓦肯人。”  
　　“你真这么想？”  
　　斯波克的嗓音中流露出显而易见的悲伤，这让吉姆困惑不已。长久以来，斯波克总是抓住每次机会，向周围的人强调他为自己是一名瓦肯人而骄傲。吉姆不明白为什么他的话语为令对方如此沮丧。难道那些浆果还能颠覆一个人的价值观不成？还是有别的什么事在困扰着斯波克？吉姆琥珀色的眼瞳锐利在瓦肯人脸上搜寻，徒劳的想要找出线索。但紧接着，斯波克的下一句话更令他措手不及。  
　　“我知道一些……”斯波克口齿不清的说，“你不知道的事。”  
　　吉姆只觉耳边警铃大振。突然间，他意识这场谈话可能正往某个自己尚未准备好面对的方向发展。他尽可能让语调轻快自然些，应道：“毫无疑问。”  
　　斯波克挑了挑眉毛：“你不好奇吗？”  
　　吉姆叹息道：“斯波克，你是我见过的最聪明的人，掌握一堆我压根搞不明白的玩意，如果每一件我都要去弄清楚，那么我的下场只有两种可能——要么疯掉，要么脑袋超载直接爆炸，也可能两者兼而有之。”  
　　斯波克向着他凑过来，直到近得吉姆能在他的吐息中闻到红浆果馥郁香甜的气息。他的嘴唇一定更醉人，吉姆痛苦的强忍不顾一切吻上去的冲动。  
　　“但是这件我知道而你不知道的事，和那些不同。”斯波克神秘兮兮的悄声透露，“这件事你绝对永远、永远、永远都想不到，永远。”当他这么说时，那双漆黑的眼睛深深地凝视着人类一瞬不瞬。于是吉姆不得不接受一个事实，仅仅因为斯波克的眼神，在最近的这一个小时里，他居然第三次勃起了。过于亲密的距离和近在眼前的薄唇都直接对他的意志造成破坏性的影响，而最要命的是，它们的主人浑然不觉，微微开启的淡色唇瓣无意识的散发着邀吻似的蛊惑意味。这一回，吉姆连回想一下他的宝典都办不到了。  
　　“我要现在告诉你。”  
　　这种毫无逻辑可言的跳跃式发言总算让吉姆回过神。“斯波克，别说。”他扬声阻止，并伸出手按在斯波克光裸的肩头加强效果。可瓦肯人的皮肤火烫……光滑……柔韧，只是越发撩起他心中更深切的欲望。吉姆难耐的换了个姿势，以隐藏下身越来越明显的突起。“这不是真正的你，斯波克，别告诉我任何会让自己后悔的话。等明天你清醒了之后，我们再来好好谈谈。”  
　　斯波克的嘴角泛起一抹极浅的微笑，那是一个真正的不掺杂质的微笑，几乎让柯克的心脏停摆。  
　　“但是吉姆。”他的声音听起来有条有理，“你难道不明白吗？明天我将永远都不会再对你提起它，我会像向过去那样守口如瓶……所以今天我必须告诉你。”说罢，他低下头吻上吉姆的双唇。  
　　吉姆的话嘎然而止，因为斯波克强健的手臂突然将他圈入怀中，并低头堵住了他的嘴，瓦肯人的唇舌仿佛在宣示所有权般激烈霸道充满占有欲。世界又一次天旋地转，而这一次，晕眩的程度甚至超过了心脏的负荷能力。柯克不愿承认，自己所有的心理建设，所有的意志会如此不堪一击。瓦肯人热切的嘴唇，带着浆果味贪婪的吸吮口腔内部的舌尖，在他脸颊上摩挲的修长手指，以及口鼻间无处不在的属于瓦肯人的浓烈气息，这一切都在无情地层层剥离柯克仅剩的理智。  
　　就一会，他暗暗分辩，没有内疚没有负罪感，事后我愿承担任何代价，来换取这一刻的沉溺。带着近乎断腕的决心，柯克勾下斯波克的颈项，放纵的吻了回去。  
　　时间骤然而止。  
　　突然，斯波克爆发出一声嘶吼，一个推搡猛力把人类压倒在地。  
　　瓦肯人的体重惊醒了柯克，但这对改善他的处境实在没有太大帮助。斯波克趴在他身上，动作依然有些迟钝笨拙，但他的嘴巴倒是非常熟门熟路，带着热切的气息又一次啃上柯克的脖子。人类大口大口的喘着气，知道自己的理智坚持不了太久了。“斯波克，停下！我们不能这么继续下去！”  
　　斯波克总算从他饱受摧残的脖子上挪开——转而进攻锁骨，他的手得寸进尺的滑进柯克的衬衣下摆，在呼吸的间隙慢吞吞的喃喃问道：“为什么？”  
　　“我已经说过一百次了——你醉了！”  
　　斯波克恍若未闻，他的双手沿着柯克的腰线抚上紧绷的小腹，然后又沿着迷人的线条探入衬衣来到他的胸口，拧弄藏在衣料下的乳珠。柯克完全无法克制自己发出破碎的呻吟，并激烈扭动身体的反应。  
　　“你错了，吉姆。”斯波克沙哑的贴着他的耳朵说，“我的感觉非常非常好，从没这么好过。”这一次，他的手直接抓住了柯克的裤腰。  
　　“斯波克，住手！你现在根本就是神志不清，到了明天……”  
　　斯波克停下来，盯着他的舰长。“我也已经告诉过你了。”他耐心的解释并保证，“明天以后我再也不会这么做了。”  
　　“这恰恰是问题所在。”吉姆试图在斯波克的身体下挣扎，然而唯一的成果就是让他更清晰的感觉到斯波克硕大坚硬的性器隔着薄薄的布料紧贴在他的大腿内侧搏动。柯克咽了口口水，警告自己不要去想些有的没的。  
　　“我就是我。”斯波克低声说，“这是你说的。但今天因为红浆果我醉了，所以就是今天——我可以做平时的我无法做到的事。我可以——”他动情的亲吻柯克，“像这样吻你。我可以——”他粗暴的撕扯开吉姆的衬衣，眼神黯沉的盯着眼前光裸的胸膛和红肿的乳头，“告诉你，你有多么迷人，多么美丽。”黑色的眼睛燃烧起来般，一遍遍巡视他的领土，“我可以——”又一个吻落下，“带给你你所渴望的一切，而不因为感情的波动羞耻困扰。”他急切的解开柯克的裤扣，“我可以，不再压抑自己做一个‘优秀出色’的瓦肯人。”  
　　柯克感到自己的阴茎迫不及待的从裤子里跳出来，斯波克滚烫的手指开始以一种令人发疯的速度慢慢套弄它，血液奔流的声音在他耳中澎湃。柯克疯狂的想要挣扎，但斯波克轻易的将他的手腕扣在身体两侧，使他的努力变得徒劳而无意义。“——也可以，在明天，若无其事的继续做回那个‘优秀出色’的瓦肯人对吗？继续躲在逻辑之后，粉饰太平当作什么也没有发生，你指望我也一样？”水气再次模糊了柯克的视线，但他没有理会，而是大声警告瓦肯人：“不可能。如果继续这样下去，我们就彻底玩完了，一切都会变得无法挽回。”  
　　斯波克的眼神带着令人不安的莫测高深。“不要拒绝我，也不要因为害怕明天，而否定我们的今天。”他压下头，含住柯克挺立的乳头吮吸啃咬，享受人类在身下惊跳颤栗的反应，“你会愿意的，吉姆，假装不为所动不符合逻辑。”说罢，斯波克突然松开对人类的压制，将柯克的裤子从腰臀处一把扯下，然后用另一个舌吻把所有的抗议和震惊堵进嘴里，直到缺氧让他们不得不暂时分开。“说你愿意，吉姆。”  
　　柯克别过头，企图找回他破败的意志，尽管呼吸凌乱不堪，但依旧倔强的一言不发。斯波克无声的轻叹，将他的注意力转移到人类肌理匀称健美的胸膛和紧绷的腹部，他的舌尖带着熨人的温度在柯克光滑的皮肤上留下一条濡湿的水痕，沿着平坦的小腹，在肚脐处稍作停留，然后继续向下……从未体验过如此迫切激烈甚至可怕的情欲，柯克甩着头，从自己嘴里流泻出的呜咽声显得那么不真实。就像知道他已经到了崩溃的边缘，斯波克的嘴唇贴上柯克的耻骨，舌尖挑弄那里淡色的毛发，炙热的气息有意无意的吹拂过那一触即发的欲望根源。“说愿意，吉姆。”  
　　“看在上帝的份上，斯波克！”柯克半是呜咽半是抽泣的哀鸣。  
　　斯波克捏住他的臀瓣，端研那双被欲望清晰失焦的琥珀色眼睛。突然，没有任何预兆与警告，他低下头用嘴包裹住柯克兴奋的勃起。火热的口腔带来近乎绝顶的快感，但下一秒他又无情的抽身离去，任由人类徒劳扭动身体，在情欲的煎熬下呻吟喘息。  
　　“说。”  
　　“……愿意”柯克呓语。  
　　“很好。”斯波克满意的俯下身，再一次含入吉姆贲张的阴茎。  
　　这是柯克从未经历过的口交，瓦肯人仿佛对他的弱点了如指掌。舌头舔舐的位置，口腔吸吮的力度，何时加快律动将柯克推向浪尖，何时缓下唇舌让快感堆积更深……起初瓦肯人用灵活的舌头由顶端向根部舔吻肉棒的每一条细褶。接着用饱满的双唇包裹住头部，舌尖恶质的摩挲滴泪的细缝。然后……“上帝！”斯波克将柯克的阴茎整个吞入口中，膨胀的器官直抵他的喉咙，瓦肯人毫不迟疑的用喉部的肌肉挤压火烫的肉块，极度的刺激让柯克仅仅数秒便溃不成军。  
　　“给我，斯波克！”他胡乱扯着瓦肯人的头发乞求，感到抓托住自己的手掌徒然收紧，斯波克猛的抬起他的下身——伴随着一记几乎触及灵魂的吮吸，柯克狂乱的甩头，放浪的吟叫着释放在斯波克的嘴里。  
　　斯波克并没有立时退开，他用舌头又仔细的添了一遍软垂下来的阴茎，以确保将柯克的每一滴精液都收入口中，吞下喉咙。接着他的舌头又在人类的小腹流连了一会，这才坐起身来。柯克依旧瘫软在地上，眼瞳湿润还残留着一丝情欲的痕迹。斯波克在他的注视下默默地的替他拔掉靴子，扯下半挂在腿间的长裤，单手擒住柯克的肩膀把人半拽起来，用另一只手拉下早已凌乱不堪的衬衣仍到地上。接着他慢慢站起来，人类赤裸的身体倒映在他被情欲主宰的眼瞳中。柯克感到一阵熟悉的电流窜过，不敢相信自己居然又勃起了。斯波克也发现了他的变化，他舔了舔下唇，开始用一种刻意缓慢的速度解开自己的裤扣……  
　　等到瓦肯人终于赤裸的袒露在柯克眼前，他的眼神深邃狂野燃烧着酷烈的火苗，有一些花叶还粘在他的头发上。柯克所熟知的那个拘谨有礼的科学馆不见了，夕阳下矗立在他面前的分明是一个强势凶猛的丛林之神。落日的余晖拂过他强健的体魄，蜷曲的黑色毛发，线条优美的双臂，有力的长腿，直到粗长狰狞的阴茎——柯克简直移不开眼。似乎感应到了他的目光，男神的唇角勾起一抹情色的弧度，夸示般的在他面前套弄起自己的男性。柯克着迷似地盯着他的动作，瓦肯人的眼睛因为这迷恋的眼神及因此而越发汹涌的快感而微微眯起，他的指尖轻触阴茎的顶端，用那里渗出的液体把整根肉棒濡湿润滑。  
　　“转过去趴下。”  
　　“斯波克……”  
　　斯波克冷不防压上来，拖拽着他的腰臀强行翻身，并按着柯克猛力把他面向下推，直到人类不得不靠双手双膝的支撑趴跪在地上。他的屁股完全暴露在斯波克的目光和阴茎下。膝盖传来的感觉让柯克意识到那里在之前的扯动中被粗糙的地面挫伤了，但他无法分辨此刻流窜在自己体内的刺痛究竟是因为情欲还是忧虑。斯波克覆上他的背脊，粗壮的阴茎挤入被强行分开的双腿间。在几下淫 靡的水声后，柯克感到斯波克湿润的拇指抵在他紧闭的穴口，感受到威胁的部位不受控制的收缩蠕动，想要把入侵者拒之门外。  
　　“说愿意。”斯波克命令道。  
　　“别这样……斯波克。”  
　　瓦肯人的拇指无情的顶了进来。柯克喘叫着拼命向前挣扎想要逃开，但斯波克仅用另一条手臂就将他牢牢固定动弹不得。最初的撕裂感渐渐退去。斯波克的拇指缓慢坚定的向柯克的内部挺进扩张按压，让人类的甬道在他的动作下身不由己的一点一点顺从展开。  
　　“说你愿意。”  
　　柯克仍不死心的试图挣脱斯波克的控制，瓦肯人的喉咙里爆出低沉的怒吼撤出拇指。柯克还没来得及松一口气，另外三根手指便无情的插了进来。剧痛令他哭叫出声。那些手指在他的体内推进、扩张、抠刮，直到终于找到那个敏感至极的突起，用令人疯狂的速度反复按压，勾起一种更鲜明更迫切的东西代替痛苦在他的身体里蔓延开来。  
　　柯克的呻吟已几近气声，汗水汇成溪流顺着他战栗的身体滑落。他被动的随着斯波克的动作摆动身体，胯下的阴茎再次充血硬挺，一些稀薄的液体从肉棒顶端的缝隙渗出，承受不住似地，粘连出一丝银线缓缓坠到地上。他感到身体的每一寸都仿佛着了火，不仅仅因为那强烈的快感，更因为带来这一切的人是斯波克……终于那些折磨着他的手指退了出去，斯波克往后靠了靠。瓦肯人的体温骤然离去，让柯克既感到放松又恍然若失……  
　　世界仿佛只剩下斯波克暗哑的呼吸声与柯克自己砰砰作响的心跳，不知道过了多久，他再次感到有什么东西抵在身后的入口。那触感绝不是手指，更炙热更粗大……柯克不自禁的发抖，第一次打心眼里感到恐惧。他所认识的斯波克绝不会强迫他做任何事，眼下钳制住他的丛林之神却仿佛像是一个陌生人。“斯波克，不要！别这样！”  
　　“别害怕，美人儿，你会为我打开身体的。”瓦肯人的阴茎微微陷入后方的凹处，“你会说愿意的。”  
　　即便咬紧牙关，细细的抽气声仍不断自齿间流泻出来，吉姆僵着身体，后方传来的压迫感令他不敢轻举妄动。斯波克的手从一边绕过来，握住被冷落许久的肉棒抚慰。顷刻间炙热的火海便在吉姆的身体与大脑中蔓延肆虐，恐惧渐渐被渴望所取代，它是如此强大而又迫切，糅合着欲望与绝望，令他的身体因这渴求与矛盾而痛楚，命运的轨迹被无情的展开在面前，他生命中的一切都是为了把他带到这一刻，这个男人身边。他无路可退也无处可逃，而且这也正是吉姆一直所期待想往的，他必须拥有这个瓦肯人。斯波克继续捋动吉姆的阴茎，用掌心揉搓下方沉重的囊袋。吉姆呻吟着弓起背，几乎要再一次宣泄出来。“你混蛋，斯波克！该死……该死！”咒骂随着破碎的啜泣声散落在空气中，瓦肯人唯一的回应便是微微前顶的阴茎。  
　　“把你给我，吉姆，就是现在！说你愿意。”斯波克的手掌回到吉姆的屁股上，他用拇指抵着人类的皮肤微微向两边撑开，让穴口彻底暴露在目光下。  
　　吉姆从喉咙里发出剧烈的气声“愿意……”他喃喃回答，声音已几不可闻。  
　　但瓦肯人不会错漏。“很好，我的爱。”斯波克的声音因欲望与胜利而激昂，他的阴茎顶开无力反抗的入口，缓慢但坚定的一寸寸推进人类的身体，直到完全没入。  
　　过于激烈的感觉几乎剥离吉姆所有的意识，他无助的趴伏着仍由斯波克的肉棒撕扯开他的内部。抽离、再一次用力插入，往复循环一次比一次更猛烈，顶撞到难以想象的深度……渐渐吉姆的神智回归，他的身体仿佛有了自己的意识，在斯波克的每一次冲撞下狂乱扭动。最初的痛楚在强劲持久的进犯下逐渐化为极致的快感。贪心的人类却还想要更多，斯波克、丛林之神或者随便怎么称呼这个正在操干他的雄性，完全满足了他的索求。天雷勾动地火，当高潮来临之际，仿佛有炫目的白光在眼前炸开。斯波克填满了吉姆的一切，不仅仅是依然在他体内搏动的性器，瓦肯人的欢愉，他的爱恋，他的渴望如同一道电流在吉姆的身体与大脑中流窜，言辞无法准确的表述，这感觉仿佛自时间的起源便存在于他们之间，身心融合的一刻简直让吉姆陶醉不已。他无法分辨脑海中回荡思绪属于谁，谁在给与谁在得到，谁渴求谁满足，谁索取谁又承诺……伴随着一记叫人战栗的顶入，他们一齐爆出嘶哑的低吼。斯波克在人类的甬道深出喷射滚烫的液体，人类自己的精液飞溅在他的小腹与地上。吉姆感到一条强健的手臂环抱住他，接着整个宇宙沉入黑暗之中。  
　　吉姆觉得自己做了个梦，四周一片漆黑似乎是夜晚，在梦中他像个孩子般被人抱起又放下。第二天，当他终于醒来时，发现自己躺在帐篷里，依然赤身裸体，但也有清洗后的舒爽感，身上还搭一条毛毯。他全身放松的躺着，兀自有些半梦半醒，然后前一夜激烈的情事便如泉涌般汇入脑海。他微笑起来，理所当然的往身边探去。但斯波克不在那。仿佛一脚踏空，呼吸徒然抽紧，吉姆彻底被惊醒了，直觉在说情况不对劲。他一扭身翻坐起来，大幅度的动作导致身体内部传来隐约的钝痛。帐篷并不大，只需一眼就能把狭小的空间看得清清楚楚。斯波克的睡袋整整齐齐的叠放在一边，连丝褶皱都没有。食物原封不动，所有的东西都井井有条，除了一套斯波克的替换衣物不见了。或许他只是醒得早了，然后如同他一贯所表现出的克制，决定在帐篷外等候他的舰长睡醒。  
　　也或许……或许斯波克对他们之间发生的事难以接受，无以应对，因此选择避而不见。  
　　吉姆非常清楚真相到底是哪一个。他无声的咒骂着，三两下套上衣服，抓过三录仪冲了出去。仪器可以让他轻松的找到瓦肯人，但想要逮住那个真正的斯波克，却绝对是一项与轻松无缘的艰难任务。吉姆抿着唇，一边尽力忽视脑袋里糟糕透顶的胡思乱想，一边跟随着读数前进，希望能尽快找到他的爱人和他最重要的朋友。  
　　吉姆大约花了1小时才找到斯波克——他跪在一处极其陡峭的悬崖边上，看起来就像是一名瓦肯苦修者。吉姆鼓起勇气小心翼翼的攀上岩石，一点点接近全身都散发出冷漠气息的瓦肯人。  
　　“斯波克。”  
　　“舰长。”斯波克侧过头看向吉姆。他的面容平静无波，藏在最坚硬的面具下。但吉姆太了解他了，那张脸上每一丝微乎其微的波动都在无声的告诉他，斯波克的内心有多么焦虑混乱。瓦肯人的脸色一片惨淡，浓重的悲伤盘踞在他眼中，在那里吉姆读到了歉疚、懊悔、羞愧……以及一丝恐惧。这恐惧令人类的心紧缩，昨天那个狂野的丛林之神已消失的无影无踪，站在他面前的是一个瓦肯人，一个最优秀出色的瓦肯人——这个瓦肯人毫无疑问会不留余力调解纠正昨天发生在他们之间的一切，这个瓦肯人，也掌握吉姆的整个世界——他的喜乐、他的未来，他的爱。吉姆默默停在他的朋友身边，无意识的低头望着斯波克梳理整齐的发丝。   
　　瓦肯人回过头继续望向远方，峡谷连绵崎岖，在地平线的尽头，奔驰的动物变作一个个隐约可见的黑点迅速移动着。“请你离开。”他的声音压抑沙哑，“没有任何言语能为我昨天的行为辩解，我没有什么可说的。”  
　　吉姆叹了口气在他身旁坐下。“没有那么糟糕，你并没有做错什么。”  
　　“我伤害了你。”斯波克的语气中充满了悔恨，但他总算肯看吉姆了。  
　　“不是这样。”吉姆低声反驳，“至少到今天早上，我醒来发现你不在之前还没有。”斯波克畏缩了一下，但没有移开视线。吉姆将他不安的神情尽收眼底。“我说了两次愿意，你都忘记了？”  
　　他的话让斯波克痛苦的闭上双眼。“我什么都没忘……”他艰难的继续，“你是被迫的。”  
　　“你当真？你认识我多久了？”  
　　“1年2个月4天6.8小时。”  
　　“在这1年2个月4天又6.8小时里，你见过我勉强自己做不想做的事？”  
　　斯波克略微想了想，承认道：“除了有时必须遵从舰队的命令，放弃你做出的更有效率的行动计划外——没有。”  
　　“好极了，把这个作为前提，再来想想昨天到底发生了什么。”吉姆深吸口气，话题一转：“不过现在，我更感兴趣的是今天早上算怎么回事？为什么离开？你不是这么懦弱的人，别说什么离开是因为无法面对我的鬼话，我不会相信的。”  
　　斯波克越发僵硬了：“请你，舰长——谈论这个问题不合逻辑，我已经告诉过你了——我无可辩解。”  
　　吉姆苦笑一声道：“说真的，无论从哪方面来看，这会儿叫我吉姆更合适吧？你欠我一个解释。”  
　　斯波克移开视线默然不语，在吉姆快要忍不住催促前，他才终于回答道：“昨天，当嘴里充斥浆果的味道，而你又在我怀里时，我……我失去了自制，我甚至不想控制自己。唯一的念头，就是我终于能得到我倾慕已久的人了。”他顿了顿，似乎在凝聚勇气，“然后，后来……我把你抱进帐篷，你靠着我昏睡不醒……”那双深邃的眼瞳里写满对自己深重罪孽的羞耻，沉重的几乎要让吉姆退缩了，“……浆果的味道还残留在我嘴里，我的血液还在沸腾，我害怕——”斯波克兀然把脸埋进掌心。  
　　吉姆轻柔地拉下他的双手。“你害怕什么？”  
　　“我害怕在浆果的作用消失前，会不受控制的一次又一次拥抱你，哪怕明知道那么做会伤害你也……不——！”他反驳自己，“你想知道真相，你有权利知道那个卑鄙可耻的真相——我根本不害怕，也很清楚的知道如果留下来自己会对你做什么。我离开是为了等浆果的副作用消失。”斯波克低下头，有些茫然的看着他们还交握在一起的手，“我有责任回去面对你，尽管我也不知道还能对你说什么。”  
　　“那你为什么没有回来？”吉姆边说边牵着瓦肯人的手放到嘴边亲吻。斯波克倒抽一口气把手猛拽了回去，仿佛吉姆的嘴唇会把他烫伤似的。  
　　“因为”他的声音变得粗噶急促，“今天早上我发现浆果的副作用消失了，可我的嘴里依然满是你的味道，我的血液依然为你沸腾。”他惊慌的望着人类，“结果什么都没改变，我还是渴望着你。让我沉醉的不是浆果——是你。所以我不能回去。”  
　　温情和忿怒在吉姆胸中交织翻腾，他盯着因为羞愧又垂下脑袋的瓦肯人。“让我们摊开来说吧，你离开是因为发现自己即使在清醒的状态下……也想要我？”  
　　“不，这点我很久很久以前就知道了。我离开是因为克制不了那种冲动，我会伤到你的。”  
　　“噢！这下我明白了。你不想伤害我，所以决定一走了之。”沸腾的怒火让人类面孔紧绷，显得有些冷酷，“你有没有想过我早上起来发现你不在时的感受？你有没有想过我当时想到了什么？你有没有想过我也会害怕，我以为自己永远失去了你？你身体里瓦肯的那一半讨厌发生在我们之间的事，你已经连看都不想再多看我一眼？你已经对我厌恶透顶了？或许……”吉姆吞咽了好几下才能顺利的说下去，“或许你只是需要发泄性欲，而我刚好就在旁边。”他坚决无视斯波克震惊的表情继续，“这些就是我当时的想法，不过远远不止这些。”  
　　“吉姆——”  
　　“别跟我说话。我爱你，我唯一恐惧就是失去你。在你真正明白这两点之前，我什么都不想听！你怎么敢用保护我这种借口离开我？你怎么敢！！”吉姆冲着斯波克斥责，后者瞪大了眼死死盯着他，已经被彻底惊呆了。“如你所愿，我这就走，你给我留在这好好想想清楚。这个选择并不难做，因为你只有两条路：要么得到一切，要么失去所有。”他恨恨的站起身准备离开，仍然气得发抖。  
　　“吉姆。”身后传来的低声呼唤让他停下脚步，吉姆慢慢转过身，斯波克依然跪在地上，他的手向着人类的方向虚探，显得异常无助。“别走，我……求你。”那双美丽的眼睛里满含无声的恳求。“如果你愿意把自己给我，我当然不会愚蠢到去拒绝。但是……”他小小声的试图为自己辩解一句，“……被浆果影响的时候……我做的更好一些……”  
　　突然间，吉姆胸中的怒气被高涨的柔情和爱怜驱逐一空，他三两步回到斯波克身边，跪下。“斯波克。”吉姆轻轻的捧起瓦肯人的脸，凑过去。斯波克乖乖的任他亲吻，甚至在人类试图加深这个吻时，发出细细的呻吟，主动张开了嘴。良久，吉姆放开他，喘着气明知故问：“没了浆果的作用，这真的有那么糟糕？”  
　　“不。不是，这……”他用嘴唇轻触着吉姆的，“这么美好，像你一样美好。可是，我不知道该怎么告诉你这些，怎么表达……”他的嘴角浮现起一丝笑意，极浅但足够让某个人类的心脏狂跳不已。“我不知道要怎么做，才能让你也能感觉到这份美好……”  
　　“我倒人为你做得相当不错。”吉姆的手指在斯波克的右耳流连，满意的看到瓦肯人下意识的握紧了双拳。“不过，要是你真觉得有那么难——那就轮到我的计划登场了。”  
　　“你的计划？”  
　　“没错，我不是告诉过带你来这的目的吗？我要勾引的可是一个瓦肯人，你以为我会什么都不准备就动手？我可是计划了整整几个月的时间，把每一个细节都安排到了。只除了漏算一点，你居然会败给……一种野果。”  
　　斯波克侧着头，好奇的追问：“是吗。你的计划是怎么安排的？”  
　　柯克得意的冲他一笑。“鉴于我的计划最终会导致一场剧烈运动，我们要先回到营地饱餐一顿。因为我睡过觉了而你没有，所以接下来你会睡上2到3小时。”  
　　“我对睡眠的需求并不像你……”  
　　“我知道，我知道，你已经说过无数次了。可是你也明白，你必须睡一觉我的计划才能进行下去，所以你要睡一觉。”  
　　“是吗，我不确定自己明白了。”斯波克显然被彻底吊起了好奇心，这下吉姆笑的越发志得意满了。  
　　“等你睡了1到2小时后，根据计划，我会走进帐篷，躺到你身边，把你吻醒。除非你已经醒了，否则我一定会成功的对吗？”  
　　“是，非常逻辑。”斯波克夸了他一句，“这就是你的全部计划？”  
　　“拜托，再多给我一点信心好不好。你以为这种程度会花掉我几个月的时间？”  
　　“必须承认，我没有足够的数据来估算策划一场勾引需要耗费多少时间。”瓦肯人的眼睛还是一如既往的一本正经十足无辜十足纯良，只是眼底渐渐流露出些许喜悦甚至幽默的意味，“准确的说我自己确实有过一点点这方面的想法，但只是一些模糊的念头罢了。”  
　　“对，就那么一点点儿。”吉姆也很正经，“我得说这听起来妙极了。不过回到我的计划上来，吻醒你之后我需要一点时间评估情势，考虑下一步行动。如果你在我亲吻你时有任何回应，我要扒掉你身上的每一寸布料，用所有我幻想过的最邪恶的方法让你沉沦。如果不，那就需要做进一步的劝说了。老实说，策划这个部分花了我不少时间，最最关键的问题在于，我的劝说能否打动一个又死心眼又固执的瓦肯人？”  
　　“那是会怎么样的‘劝说’？”斯波克的呼吸有些急促。  
　　吉姆的笑容更张扬了，他也越来越享受这次谈话了。“我也不太确定，不过昨天晚上你做了个不错的示范。”他对瓦肯人抛去一个极具诱惑意味的眼神，“我想你劝服我的手法用在你身上一定也同样有效。”  
　　“是吗？”  
　　“当然。如果我亲吻你的脖子，把手从衣服的下摆伸进去抚摸你的前胸，告诉你那样的你有多么美丽……我觉得这样一定能成，不过万一……”  
　　“如果没有呢？”  
　　“那我就别无选择啦。”吉姆装模作用的长叹一口气，“只怕趴下去把你那根又粗又长的东西从你的裤子里请出来，放进我的嘴里，附送一整套绝对让你永生难忘的服务。”他倾过身吻了吻瓦肯人下意识张开的嘴，“就这个计划而言，斯波克先生，你觉得有多大几率劝服一个又死心眼又固执的瓦肯人？”  
　　“大约98.1%的几率。”斯波克压着嗓子回道。  
　　“这可比你的那个0.2要好太多了，不过怎么又少了1.9？  
　　“有1.9%的几率是，在你第一次吻醒我时，我就会因为难以承受的巨大喜悦死去。那么所有进一步的劝说就没有必有，也不可能实现了。”  
　　这次，吉姆终于能100%肯定，瓦肯人闪闪发亮的眼睛里，流露出的是实实在在的欢笑。一切都开始往好的方向发展，他的灵魂在高歌，翱翔，他的笑容也越发肆意炫目。“听起来有点冒险，不过我的计划一贯如此。你觉得它值得一试吗，斯波克先生？”  
　　斯波克回以另一个亲吻，认真的应道：“我深信它值得，舰长。”


	9. The Hidden Talent of Mr. Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：The Hidden Talent of Mr. Spock  
> 原作者：belang  
> 配对：无，全员友情向  
> 分级：G

　　在长时间高强度的空间旅行后，企业号的船员们终于回到了地球，并迎来一个难得的长达7天的登岸假。趁此机会苏鲁邀请柯克、麦考伊、契科夫、史考特等人到他的家中喝酒聚餐。苏鲁在阁楼翻找东西时，无意间发现了一些古董级的，21世纪的游戏用具，于是柯克兴奋的宣布当天晚上为“家庭游戏之夜”，还煞有其事的为对抗性游戏分了组。  
　　“舰长，请允许我退出接下来的比赛。”  
　　“看在上帝的份上，你能不能不要叫我舰长，我们这是在度假，斯波克。而且，这也不是什么比赛，只是个有意思的小游戏罢了。来吧，我保证你会爱上它的！”  
　　闻言，斯波克面无表情的看了柯克一眼，觉得好像5岁小孩那样撅着嘴怂恿人的年轻舰长实在没有太大的说服力。  
　　“史考特说他老得玩不动了，至于麦考伊嘛……我觉得他还没牢骚完呢。”柯克笑得一脸欠扁状。  
　　话音未落，一只空纸杯就对他来了个面部直击。  
　　“喂！我什么时候说玩不动了，我的意思是这个游戏根本是小孩玩的。老你妹啊！”  
　　另一只纸杯直接空降在柯克的头顶。  
　　“嘿！”  
　　麦考伊佯装正经地别开眼，继续之前的抱怨：“……苏鲁到底是从哪弄来这些玩意的？它们应该烂在博物馆里才对！真不敢相信21世纪的人居然会对这种鸟东西感兴趣。”  
　　“那是因为你在‘外科手术游戏’里输了吧。”乌胡拉毫不客气的揭穿他。  
　　“好姑娘。你就直说吧，轮机长有一双比医生更坚定沉著的手～”史考特边说边抬起手，神态夸张陶醉道。麦考伊则配合的在一边嗤之以鼻。  
　　接着，所有人都仿佛说好似的哄堂大笑，除了背着手站在一边的科学官。  
　　末了，他对柯克说：“吉姆，关于你的提议我已经做出了决定。用人类的话来说，我想应该是‘放马过来吧’”  
  
20分钟后……苏鲁家的后院……  
  
　　“斯波克，加油！斯波克，加油！斯波克，加油！”乌胡拉和苏鲁穿着写有“Alpha”字样的黄色T恤扯着嗓子为大副先生加油助威。  
　　在他们对面，柯克也套了件涂着“Bete必胜！”的白色衬衣不甘示弱的大呼小叫：“契科夫，坚持住住住住住！”  
　　见鬼！他压根就没想到斯波克居然会那么擅长twister。柯克无意识的绞着手指，这种高难度动作真的是人能做出来的吗，光用看就觉得脖子痛。他打赌斯波克一定为此拉伤过肌肉，一定。  
　　“打倒外星人！”麦考伊唯恐天下不乱似的起哄。事实上，正是他自己——柯克的头阵，2分钟前刚刚被科学官三两下摆平出局。  
　　“右手篮圈！”  
　　斯波克从容的把右手按在地毯上篮圈的位置。现在他整个人都几乎横了过来，两腿像麻花那样纠缠在一起。就这样，他居然还能依靠手和脚的支撑保持平稳，板着那张脸纹丝不动的杵在半空中上。  
　　柯克的眼睛都快脱窗了。  
　　“舰长，我快受不了了。”“beta必胜”小分队的契科夫少尉可怜兮兮的求助。拜转盘所赐，他的脸距离斯波克的臀部仅有两英寸之遥，可怜的少尉窘得脸都扭曲了。  
　　史考特再次转动轮盘，当指针停下时，他大声宣布。  
　　“左腿绿圈！”  
　　少尉计算了一下，决定先把重心移到左手，这样他就能腾出左腿了。但不幸的是，他的手脚并不买账。  
　　只听“啪嗒”一声，少尉悲剧的面朝下摔倒在地毯上。  
　　“斯波克赢了！”乌胡拉跳起来和苏鲁手舞足蹈的庆祝。  
　　科学官在一片嘈杂声中默默地用两根手指比了个Vvvvvvvvv


	10. Jeffries Tube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：Jeffries Tube  
> 原作者：shorefadingaway  
> 配对：斯波克/柯克  
> 分级：T

　　“我妈总是警告我别这样。”  
　　“你母亲曾预见你将来会被困在杰氏管里？”  
　　“啥？不！呃，也差不多。那次我被卡在了抽屉里……”  
　　“因此她预言你也会被卡在这里？”  
　　“不不，她只是吼说‘詹姆斯·泰比勒斯·柯克！我诅咒你有一天把自己困在棺材板里，要是你真能活到那一天。”  
　　“事实上这根管道的尺寸大致——”  
　　“斯波克？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“闭嘴。”  
　　“是，舰长。”  
　　模糊的噪音。柯克猛的用手肘撞向管道一侧。  
　　“天杀的！”  
　　嘟嘟声，嘶嘶声。  
　　“这是怎么了？”  
　　“我想你破坏了气温调节器。”  
　　“……我会负责的。”  
　　“同意。”  
　　停顿。“我是不是，这样是不是会让这里的温度升高？”  
　　“就我的估计已经升高了5华氏度，还在继续上升。”  
　　停顿。“你似乎不会像人类那样潮热。”  
　　击打管道的声音。“这儿的管壁太厚了。”  
　　“没错。”  
　　几分钟后。逐渐粗重的呼吸声。  
　　“我一向不喜欢夏天。汗流浃背的时候，你会觉得连你的蛋蛋都跟着湿透了，又痒又难过别提多糟糕了。”  
　　“你总说我的蛋蛋长在屁股里，因此不会被弄湿。”  
　　“偷乐吧你，起码我想踹也踹不到。”  
　　捶打墙壁的声音。  
　　“发出声响可以让史考特先生尽快找到我们的确切方位。”  
　　“斯波克，你难道从来不焦虑吗？”  
　　“焦虑不符合逻辑。对改变现状没有任何帮助。”  
　　咕哝声。“要是所有的人都被困在一个孤岛上……”  
　　“这里显然不是孤岛。”敲打声。“这里是杰氏管。”  
　　“老天，我快热疯了！”  
　　“我觉得温度刚刚好。”  
　　“替你的同伴想想。”  
　　停顿。  
　　“如果你真的那么热，逻辑的做法是脱掉衣服。”  
　　静。笑声。“你就直说想看我的裸体好了。”  
　　“我只是提出一个符合逻辑的建议——”  
　　衣料磨擦的沙沙声。鞋子被踢到地上。裤子从腿上滑下来的声音。  
　　“高兴了，斯波克？”  
　　“……确实。”  
　　沉默。  
　　掌击声。  
　　“嘿！你干嘛捏我！”  
　　“我只是想确定你是否还有意识。”  
　　“信你有鬼。”  
　　“或许。”  
　　“可不是。”停顿。“听着，下次你还想确定我‘是否清醒’，记得捏这里。”  
　　亲吻的声音。“不错吧？”  
　　“确实。”  
　　安静。含糊的声音。呻吟。  
　　“保持清醒符合逻辑，需要更多检查。”  
　　“唔……”  
　　“我可能不太明白你的意思。”  
　　气喘吁吁。“别停。”  
　　封口被打开。“舰长，你们——噢，噢！我来的真不凑巧！”  
　　“确实。”


	11. Yes, Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：Yes, Sir  
> 原作者：putigress  
> 配对：斯波克/柯克  
> 分级：E

　　吉姆一丝不挂地仰躺在他们的床上，大张着腿，手指在胸前流连，笑得一脸挑衅。  
　　“在等着我发一份雕花请帖给你么，斯波克先生？”  
　　人类话语中隐含的热意令瓦肯人艰难的吞咽了一下。今晚，他的舰长决意要考验他的自控力，斯波克不希望太过轻易投降辜负对方的期望。  
　　吉姆的手滑过半挺的阳具，抵在自己的入口处摩挲。那景象令斯波克几乎难以按捺自己，他无法不去想象那正在微微戳刺的是自己的手，而这想法令他不得不痛苦的咽下另一记呻吟。  
　　吉姆的另一只手来到嘴边，两根手指探入自己丰润的嘴唇吞吐吮吸，湛蓝的眼睛盯着瓦肯人。他的舰长在自己眼前同时玩弄上下两张嘴的画面几乎彻底吞噬了斯波克的每一分自制力，他的每一寸发肤都在叫嚣着扑过去用自己的手指取代那刻意惹火的动作，直到人类乞求他用更粗大的东西代替它们。  
　　在一阵让人焦躁的吮吸声后，吉姆抽出湿漉漉的手指拧弄左侧的乳头，随着乳粒渐渐硬挺，断断续续的喘息声自他口中流泻出。吉姆比任何人都清楚那满含欲望的声音，会对斯波克的自制造成怎么样的破坏。  
　　“脱掉你的衣服。”  
　　斯波克用眼睛锁住舰长，两手飞快扯去衣物。  
　　“把它们折叠整齐，斯波克先生。”  
　　正如他一贯所做的，瓦肯人服从了舰长的命令。  
　　“唔……”原本在穴口徘徊的手指突然没入两个关节，吉姆弓着腰抽插手指，很快就因为快感放纵的扭起屁股。  
　　妒忌吉姆的手指是不合逻辑的……可一旦关系到他的T'hy'la，斯波克的逻辑总是败下阵来的那个。  
　　“过来。”  
　　瓦肯人顺从的走到床边，他还不能碰他，因为他的舰长还没有允许他那么做。吉姆满意的对他笑了笑。  
　　他凑过去抚弄瓦肯人充血的阴茎。于是斯波克咽下了今晚的第三次呻吟，就如之前提到的，他知道太快缴械会令人类失望。吉姆再次为他的克制附送一记嘉奖的微笑。  
　　“润滑油在第一个抽屉里，斯波克先生。”  
　　斯波克一动不动，因为这是一个陈述句而非命令。  
　　吉姆的笑意更深了，于是斯波克判断自己已然通过了初步考核。  
　　“去拿过来。”  
　　斯波克飞快的打开抽屉，刻意无视里面林林总总各式各样的成人玩具，把润滑油取了出来。  
　　“给你自己涂上润滑油，斯波克先生。”斯波克欣然领命，当他的舰长吐出这类话时，他根本没有其他的选择。微微颤抖的手指令吉姆满意极了，他往后退开平躺到床上，摆出他们今晚要用的姿势。仰躺，两腿大张，双手举过头顶并在一起紧紧抓住床头——仿佛他才是整个游戏中被操控的那个。  
　　“干我，斯波克先生。但是——你唯一能用来碰触我的地方，只有——你的老二。”  
　　第二个考验，斯波克心道。吉姆太了解他有多渴望把眼前的身体密密的扣进怀中，吉姆享受拒绝他、调弄他的乐趣，那总是让他心情愉快。如果斯波克能成功的取悦他的舰长，作为奖励，吉姆会让他如愿以偿，在这张床上对他做任何瓦肯人想做的事。如果不……斯波克掐断这个念头，他必须令他的舰长满意。仅仅是想象一下因为失败被赶出房间的可能，就让斯波克难以承受。  
　　他小心翼翼的跪到吉姆分开的两腿之间，阴茎已经完全硬挺，仿佛有自己的意识般殊死渴求埋入那个湿热的洞穴，那是今晚斯波克全身上下唯一有幸碰触他的舰长的部分，可瓦肯人一时间不确定该如何继续下去——他们怎么可能在服从吉姆命令的前提下，以现在这种姿势结合？  
　　毫无预兆的，人类修长结实的双腿环上他的腰际，将斯波克拉靠过去，顺利的解决了他的窘境——或许他不能碰吉姆，但吉姆总是能对斯波克做他想做的。斯波克趁机调整位置，阴茎急切的挤入吉姆的入口，龟头被肌肉包裹的刺激令他牙关紧咬。接着他开始缓缓推进，用自己的粗大撑开火热的甬道，斯波克知道吉姆一定会感到痛楚，今晚他的舰长既没有给自己做充足的扩张，也没有给予斯波克这项权利。略显干涩紧窒的内部带来让人头皮发麻的快感，斯波克恨不能就这样一插到底，占有刺穿他的人类。但他不敢冒险……所以他只好艰难的一寸一寸挺进，直到全部没入。  
　　“好极了，斯波克先生。你可以继续了。”  
　　闻言斯波克略略向后抽出，随即猛挺腰杆直插到底。他用双手支撑在吉姆脑袋两侧借力，没有舰长的允许，他还不能碰他。  
　　“你可以用手把我的腿抬到肩上。”  
　　斯波克一边警告自己不要做多余的动作，一边抓住吉姆的双腿架在肩膀上。人类顺势抬起的下身让他的阴茎挺进到更深的地方。斯波克情不自禁地加快冲撞的速度，寻找最能刺激到吉姆的那个部位，他要让他的舰长为他战栗为他喘息。  
　　“再快点，斯波克先生。”瓦肯人逻辑的执行了这条命令，事实上他全身心的支持这个命令，那正是他急需的通行证。  
　　他一定是不经意间把这份急切表露了出来，吉姆恶作剧的笑笑，开始故意一下又一下收缩内部，更火上浇油的抬起上身，抚摸斯波克敏感的耳尖。斯波克再也无法压抑自己的声音，他的冲撞频率和速度越来越快，快感急速向顶点攀升……  
　　“斯波克，慢点。”  
　　“吉姆，我恐怕办不到——”  
　　“我说了慢点。”  
　　“是，长官。”  
　　尽管每一个细胞都在为此嚎叫，斯波克还是强迫自己放缓抽插的速度。  
　　“这才是我的好斯波克先生，我就知道你可以的，现在，再慢一点。”  
　　斯波克爆出一声沙哑的低吟，情欲的折磨和不上不下的尴尬令他的脸孔和脖颈布满绿色的情潮，他放缓速度，整个身体都因为过度压抑快感颤抖。  
　　“停下。”  
　　甚至斯波克自己都不相信自己做到了，他死死地紧绷着身体一动不敢动，胀痛的阴茎深埋在人类温热的体内。作为服从命令的奖励，吉姆调整了一下位置，规律的收缩内部。这对瓦肯人敏感已极的身体无疑是种酷刑。吉姆的手从他的耳尖滑到脸侧，顺着修长的脖子爱抚至胸膛，在乳头流连了一会，继续探索来到他的下腹，好玩似的扯动那里浓密的毛发。  
　　他的另一只手也不甘示弱，直接按上他们结合的部位，沿着被肉棒撑开的穴口搔刮，食指小心的插了进去，紧贴着填满自己的性器抽动。  
　　“吉姆……请你……”  
　　人类咧开嘴冲着他挤挤眼，显然对斯波克摇摇欲坠的自制受用极了，这个瓦肯人的每一次失控都是因为他。他抽出手指，在斯波克唇上啄吻一口。  
　　“你想要什么，斯波克先生？你今晚表现的那么好，或许我应该考虑满足你的要求。”  
　　“吉姆……长官，请求你让我动一下。”  
　　“那你还在等什么？”  
　　其他人或许会以为这句话代表了准许的意思，但斯波克了解他的舰长，他知道吉姆有多喜欢玩文字游戏，这无疑是人类的另一个考验。  
　　“等你的命令，舰长。”  
　　吉姆得意的笑出声来，随之颤动的内壁对斯波克硬到发痛的阴茎施加痛苦而又甜蜜的折磨。  
　　“那就用力干我，斯波克先生。全速前进。”  
　　就像身体有了自己的意识般，斯波克全力进出吉姆的身体。激烈的节奏和狂猛的力量无疑会让吉姆的穴口红肿胀痛，只要一想到明天他会在舰长椅上以如何小心翼翼的蠕动，就使得斯波克的动作越发狂暴。  
　　“真是我的好男孩，现在想怎么碰我就怎么碰我吧。”  
　　斯波克用一只手支撑着自己，另一只手将吉姆汗湿的发丝拨向脑后，他爱怜的摩挲人类的下唇，压低身体让他们的胸膛贴在一起。吉姆的腿依然挂在斯波克肩上，整个人仿佛被折成了两半。他的勃起挤在他们靠在一起的腹部间，随着斯波克顶动的节奏摩擦着，顶端不时流下的腺液将两人下腹的毛发糊成一片。斯波克着迷的用手圈住吉姆的性器，拇指轻捏敏感的头部。  
　　很快吉姆就在他的手中丢盔弃甲，他在高潮的余韵中颤抖，水润的蓝眼涣散失焦，阵阵痉挛的内部逼得斯波克几乎疯狂，但没有舰长的允许他还不能射精。  
　　吉姆抓过斯波克的手，细细的舔尽每一滴精液，随后含住那两根有力的手指，同时刺激瓦肯人身体中最敏感的两个部位。斯波克根本不知道自己是怎么抵挡住海潮般阵阵席卷而来的快感，但无论如何他确实做到了，因为他最不希望的就是让吉姆失望。  
　　“射吧，斯波克。”  
　　几乎同时，瓦肯人嘶吼着在人类的体内喷射而出，他的精液填满吉姆的甬道，为他的人类打上属于自己的烙印。高潮过后，他依然尽可能支撑着自己以防体重压到吉姆，舰长的腿还挂在他的肩上，这个姿势已经让他的身体承受了太大的压力。他的阴茎还留在吉姆柔软的内部，天堂般的触感和发泄后的疲惫将他置于痛苦和极乐的边缘。  
　　“去打开第一个抽屉。”  
　　斯波克艰难的维持着平衡，伸长手臂。  
　　“把那个绿色的大号假阳具拿过来。”  
　　斯波克几乎无法呼吸——它完美的复制了他的性器，无论是颜色还是任何方面。  
　　“现在用它代替你的东西。小心点，别让你的精液流出来。你觉得自己能做的到吗，宝贝？”  
　　斯波克紧绷着点头，原本软下的性器早就悄悄抬头了。吉姆显然也感觉到了，但他不打算更改命令，所以瓦肯人只好一鼓作气抽出阴茎把人造阳具塞进已经发红肿起的入口。  
　　“唔嗯……好啦，现在我们该清理一下，准备出席晚宴了。让另一位斯波克先生等太久可不好，对吧？”  
　　这一次斯波克终于无暇顾及他们的服从游戏，热切的吻住人类，原来吉姆一直都知道他在为另一个自己和他的t'th'la之间的羁绊不安——他的舰长要含着复制于他的人造阳具，带着满身他的烙印，和他一起出席晚宴的念头直接让小斯波克先生精神抖擞的空气中抬头挺胸。  
　　吉姆并没有像往常那样调笑他，一边以唇回应斯波克，一边握上他的手，展开一个标准的瓦肯式的热吻。  
　　“悠着点斯波克，我们真得要出发了——老骨头一定已经到了。天晓得让他们两个独处太久会发生什么状况，我猜他会气到发紫？”  
　　“这是一种不合逻辑的夸张修辞法。”  
　　“是吗，斯波克先生？那你是不是该用更不合逻辑的方法惩罚惩罚我？”  
　　吉姆从他的身下爬起，把什么东西留在斯波克的手心里，径直走进洗浴室。瓦肯人低头看去，那是一个小巧的远程遥控器，他把开关调到最高档。毫不掩饰的扬起唇角欣赏吉姆凌乱的呻吟从门后传来。


	12. Cave Paintings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：Cave Paintings  
> 原作者：Jesmihr  
> 配对：斯波克/柯克  
> 分级：E

　　“斯波克！来看看这个！”吉姆·柯克顶着一鼻子灰从悬崖边缘探出头，兴奋地冲着瓦肯人嚷嚷，“太棒了！”  
　　“是，长官。”  
　　吉姆急急地喊了声，就又缩回脑袋迫不及待的朝他的新发现寻了过去。斯波克对着空荡荡的悬崖应声，他微摇了摇头，随即抓住崖壁的枝条，向那边攀爬过去。  
　　这面峭壁的难度并不太高，它属于一座沉寂多年的死火山。虽然Merinus VI没有独具代表性的动物生命，但它的气候、土壤和充沛的水资源却使植被生长得苍虬蓊郁，覆盖整个星球。柯克与斯波克挑战的地方也不例外，繁茂柔韧的藤本植物为他们的行动提供了极大的助力。以惯有的高效和从容，斯波克很快就爬了大约8米的高度，来到他最后一次见到人类的地方。  
　　但吉姆不在那里。  
　　斯波克微微一惊，随即飞快的扫视四周，他的前面有一面几乎垂直的岩壁，根据角度想要爬上去至少得花费半小时，吉姆不可能在那上面。难道他在斯波克专心攀登的时候，从什么地方失足摔了下去？但在哪儿呢？惊慌如尖针般刺穿斯波克的胸膛。在过去的数天里，无论他们在哪儿，只要吉姆一离开他的视线，巨大的恐惧便紧紧纠缠着瓦肯人不放。他克制着喊了声：“舰长！”  
　　无人响应。  
　　“吉姆！”  
　　这一次脚边传来的沙沙声回答了他，斯波克低下头，看到一颗熟悉的脑袋探出来，喜孜孜地望着他。  
　　“知道吗。”金色的脑袋说，“我童年的梦想就是找到一个山洞。就像这个，真正的山洞，洞窟中的王者，简直是梦想成真！快进来。”话音未落，他又嗖的一下缩了回去。  
　　斯波克挑高眉毛，盯着吉姆再次消失的地方。仅仅一小时前离开野营地时，他和他的舰长就对今天的活动项目达成了共识——普通的徒步旅行，探索洞穴可不在他们的计划表上。当然了，柯克才不会纠结斯波克是不是也像他一样对钻进黑暗、肮脏、未经开发的洞穴兴致勃勃。以前他倒还会问问自家大副的意见，结果得到的答案永远是千篇一律的“不要随意进行如此不合逻辑的尝试”。渐渐得他就很自觉地跳过了这一步，这也得感谢理智的瓦肯人从不轻易发怒。  
　　“斯波克~”从地下传来的模糊声音急吼吼的喊着他的名字。  
　　无声的叹了口气，斯波克蹲下把头凑到洞口，顺从的说：“马上就到。”  
　　狭小的洞口下是一个较宽敞的洞穴，斯波克确定了角度便敏捷的一跃而入，来到他的舰长身边。吉姆得意洋洋的欣赏着自己的大发现，一边用打开照明灯观察靠里面的地方一边对他说：“把你的灯也打开，让我们看看这里头有什么玄机。”  
　　斯波克从腰带上解下照明灯和三录仪。一边审视石壁一边监测数据，隐约间他似乎听到柯克的脚步声和若有若无的水声。寻找水流的源头无疑会是次引人入胜的探险，但此时此刻，三录仪上不同寻常的数据却使得斯波克无暇分心。“妙极了。”他看着仪器说，“这些岩石是一种我从未见过的矿脉。”他又仔细的分析了一会数据，补充道：“几乎和钻石一样坚硬，但从结构看它们是隐晶质的，岩浆岩的一种。难以解释的是，它们是如何实现……”  
　　“斯波克！快！快来！”  
　　吉姆急切的叫声惊醒了斯波克，短短十分钟里第二次，他的心被焦虑和不安笼罩。斯波克环顾四周，紧蹙着眉头确认舰长不在洞穴内的事实。但瓦肯人锐利的目光很快就找到了一处石壁上的凹陷，他匆忙走过去，发现那确实是一条隧道的入口，斯波克毫不犹豫的钻了进去，此时此刻他脑海中唯一的念头就是尽快找到吉姆。  
　　隧道狭窄而又曲折，但那丝毫阻挡不住瓦肯人的前进，随着逐渐深入，他也注意到原本隐隐约约的水声也越发清晰起来。拐过最后一个弯，斯波克倾斜着着身体钻出隧道，眼前的景象，不由令他脚下一顿。  
　　吉姆站在岩洞的中央，却像站在一座深藏于火山中的光明圣堂之上，穹顶辉煌的光柱将他团团笼罩。人类向空中伸出手臂，入迷般高高仰起头，有一瞬间，斯波克产生了吉姆会就这样被光芒带走的错觉。但很快他镇定心神，意识到那些明亮的光线来自高不可攀的洞顶，在那里有一个天洞，引得Merinus VI的阳光倾注而入。同时日光也照亮了不远处一道从洞顶飞流而下，溅着水花注入深潭的瀑布。清泉潺潺，水波粼粼，四周石壁内的六边形晶体折射出淡淡荧光，恍若身处晶莹的梦幻世界。  
　　良久，柯克缓缓放下手转头对他微笑，阳光亲吻他的金发，抚上蜜色的皮肤，辉映那双迷人心神的眼瞳。“美极了。”  
　　“美极了。”斯波克轻声附和，眼中除了他的舰长再无其他。他情不自禁的屏息，一如过去每一次允许自己直视吉姆，翻腾的感情在斯波克的胸中澎湃。人类专注的望着他，带着满肩阳光和同样明亮坦荡的笑容走来。  
　　“知道我要做什么吗？”  
　　“你想做什么？”斯波克呼吸微紧，唯一知道的只有自己相对眼前的人做什么，他连忙掐断那狂热的想象。  
　　“我要留在这里过夜，这儿就是我们的新营地了。”  
　　“这里，长官？”  
　　“就是这里。”吉姆点点头自信满满的咧嘴一笑。通常在他的这种表情之后，紧随而来的会是各种荒诞离奇的危险和麻烦，斯波克脑中警铃大响，但无论是过去还是现在，这又是吉姆最让他无法反抗的一种表情。  
　　“这样的地方一生也只得一次——我们不能错过。”  
　　斯波克侧着头分析，“要把我们的露营用具从山的另一边通过那些曲折的隧道运送进来……”  
　　“……会有办法的斯波克，只要我们再动动脑筋。”吉姆坚定的说，“花多少力气都是值得的。这是个有魔法的地方，我们必须留下，否则、否则有人会遗憾终生。”  
　　对他那半是诱哄半是命令的口吻，斯波克只好僵硬的抽动嘴角。吉姆想留下，而吉姆想要的，他总是会设法办到。柯克知道，斯波克也心知肚明——这一次胜利者又是那个任性固执的人类，唯一符合逻辑的选择就是大大方方承认这点。  
　　“那好吧，长官。”他甚至没有特意指出遗憾是一种不合逻辑的人类感情。  
　　可惜火山不懂卖舰长先生面子，睡袋、食物和衣物使他们的第二次攀登之旅与轻松无缘，至于把夜间使用的柴火通过山洞狭小的入口运送进来这项，更是令得两位军官大费周折。足足两小时后，柯克和斯波克才终于在他们的神奇魔法洞里，把睡袋紧靠着远离瀑布的那一侧石壁安置下来。  
　　吉姆直接倒在他的睡袋上，戏剧性的长叹一声。“呼——够呛，甩了帐篷的决定真是太英明了。反正这里也用不上，就算下场倾盆大雨这里也不会水漫金山的，对吧？”  
　　“确实，这个场所能抵御任何可能的暴风雨。”  
　　适意的宁静流淌在他们周围，良久，柯克轻声说，“我是认真的，我曾经的梦想就是找到一个这样的地方。倒也不是说一摸一样，我那时要能找到入口那儿的那个洞穴就足够了。而这里的一切根本是我无法想象出的。”  
　　“那你有找到过吗？”  
　　“从来没有。”他做了个痛心的表情，“到今天之前还没有过。”柯克翻了个身望着水潭：“斯波克？”  
　　“我在听？”  
　　“你的梦想是什么？”  
　　“我不明白你的意思。”  
　　“你还在瓦肯星的时候，还是个小孩子的时候，你最想要的是什么？你梦想得到什么？”  
　　伴随着吉姆的问题，苦涩在斯波克体内蔓延，这些日子以来，每当他想起母星，同样的感觉便纠紧他的心脏。甚至——在内心深处的某个角落他必须向自己坦白，这些日子里，他每时每刻都在为这不稳定的情绪困扰。自从你为了T'Pring差点害死吉姆已经12.2天了，有个声音在斯波克脑中厉声斥责，自你那可耻的疯狂行径险些夺走他的生命已经过去12.2天了。他依然能闻到瓦肯星赤红的沙砾与尘土，就仿佛从没有离开过那儿。他还记得稀薄滚烫的空气在胸肺中沸腾，柯克在他的双手下挣扎喘息直至一动不动……每一个疯狂野蛮令人厌恶的细节深深烙在他的脑海中，仿若永不褪色的梦魇。“我没有过梦想。”他说。  
　　这显然是个糟糕的答案，柯克显得既关切又同情。“没有梦想？什么样的童年会没有梦想？总有什么东西是你想要的吧，一定会有那么一样东西是你极其想要的，想要到如果不能如愿就觉得自己跟死了没两样。”他琥珀色的眼睛凝望向远处的某一点，“有梦想的童年才能算是童年，甚至，人生的意义也不外如是。”  
　　“瓦肯人没有梦想。”斯波克斩钉截铁的说道。  
　　“嗯……”柯克含糊的应了声。  
　　为了避免他的舰长又搬出其他直刺人心的问题，斯波克决定转移他的注意力：“我有些疑问。”  
　　“我怎么一点都不意外？”  
　　斯波克无视他的揶揄，问道：“一旦发现了梦想中的洞穴，你会想做点什么？”  
　　柯克一呆，随即咧开嘴摇摇头：“我要是知道就好啦。爱荷华几乎没有山更别说洞了——起码我住的那块儿没有。”  
　　“真的？”  
　　“真的。我在那儿见过最像洞穴的玩意儿，就是田里甚至都没我高的灌溉渠。要是我能找到……”  
　　斯波克挑着眉等待他的下文。  
　　“我想我会在里头干点传说中的穴居人会干的事。”  
　　“我能否请问，什么活动能和你说的‘传说中的穴居人’联系在一起？”  
　　“呃……比如穿穿兽皮做的围裙，或者用石头跟树枝制造武器？”  
　　斯波克皱着眉给他分析：“我恐怕需要向你说明一个事实——这个星球上没有动物生命，因此没有材料能用来制作兽皮围裙，其次制造武器是……”  
　　“是什么？”  
　　“是极不合逻辑的行为，因为这里没有来自其他生命的威胁。”  
　　柯克叹气。“好吧你是对的。可是——浪费是可耻的，而过了那么多年终于梦想成真却什么都不干更是浪费中的浪费。”他环顾四周，肯定的说，“如果把山洞比作皇冠，这里就是冠顶最璀璨的宝石，你说呢？”  
　　“是的，长官。”  
　　柯克安静下来，一边动脑子一边不安分的咬嘴唇，这景象对斯波克来说无疑是种煎熬，但比起面对关于瓦肯的问题，起码这一幕赏心悦目得多。他耐心的守候在一边，等待人类分享思考的成果。  
　　几分钟后，吉姆嚯得一下跳起来，喊道：“我有了！”  
　　“有什么了，长官？”  
　　“除了兽皮和武器外，传说中的穴居人和咱们都能干的事。”  
　　斯波克侧头看着他，表露出一丝好奇。“我对你的答案非常感兴趣。”  
　　“画·壁·画！”  
　　斯波克茫然的看着他，有些迟疑：“你是说……地球二十世纪中叶在法国拉斯科岩洞内发现的，由克鲁马努人在石壁上创作的动物及猎人形象？”  
　　“呃，这例子不错。我打赌如果去附近转转，我们一定能收集到作画的材料。”  
　　斯波克飞快地在脑中罗列出一路上所观察到的植物和矿脉，不太甘愿的点点头：“你的假设确实成立，但我必须声明一点——我完全不明白耗费时间与精力从事此类尝试的目的何在，如果我记得没错，克鲁马努人绘制的洞穴壁画与他们的狩猎息息相关，而我们却……”  
　　“只是找点乐子而已。”柯克打断他。  
　　“乐子？”  
　　“我们是在休登岸假，斯波克。”柯克耐着性子解释，“登岸假的目的就是找找乐子放放松，把烦心事全都抛到脑后。这是我们应得的，尤其是在发生了……”斯波克明显的异状让他反应过来，柯克恨不得直接给自己两下，他支支吾吾了一会，决定换个说法：“我是想说——让我们来比一比。我们带上三录仪和样本包，各选一个方向尽可能收集能用来做颜料的东西，半小时后在这里碰头，谁找到的颜色最多，谁就是赢家。”  
　　斯波克把头侧向另一个方向，考虑柯克的提议。事实上舰长的点子没有任何实际意义，根本就是毫无逻辑可言的心血来潮。但另一方面，这又确实是一场目标明确的竞赛，尤其是在距离上一次吉姆以象棋打败他刚刚过去48.3小时的此时此刻。最后，在瓦肯人思考的整个过程里，吉姆始终眨巴着眼睛满脸期待的望着他。斯波克小声叹了口气：“好吧，半小时。”  
　　  
　　30分钟后，柯克如胜利者般得意洋洋的向对手炫耀战利品，“我在离入口才几米的地方找到的这种浆果，把它们捣烂后就我们就有了蓝色。”  
　　“准确的说是‘靛青’。”斯波克仔细端详面前豌豆大小的果实，问道，“我想你已经证实过它们是无毒的了？或许还有验证过它们的腐蚀性……”  
　　柯克摆摆手：“别担心——我已经全部检查过了。我可不会把那些易燃的会刺伤皮肤的或者引起瘙痒的东西带回来。如果有人想一口气吃上一打，我不敢保证会有什么后果，但只是用来作画它们绝对是安全无害的。”他又信心满满的从样本包里掏出一袋浅绿色的树叶和一把略显干枯的明黄色花束：“这种树叶里一定含有充足的绿色汁液，至于这些花，虽然不够精神但用水泡过后应该能得到黄色，只是会稍微浅一些。”  
　　“三原色中的两种。”斯波克向他表示赞许，“你有没有发现红色？”  
　　柯克摇头否定。“恐怕是没希望了，我有找过，可你也知道这座山上几乎没有多少色泽鲜艳的东西。”他好奇的瞅着斯波克的背包，“你带了点什么回来？”  
　　闻言，斯波克倒转背包，一些大大小小的石块从包里滚落到地上。  
　　柯克狐疑的望着它们：“一堆石头？”  
　　“这些是赤铁矿、褐铁矿和固化的火山灰。”他指着那些暗红、黄褐与垩白色的金属说，“还有一种我尚无法鉴定的矿石，但如果我们要用到黑色，用它来制作再合适不过了。”  
　　“可你要怎么把这些石头做成颜料呢？”  
　　“碾碎，伴入少量水调成粉剂。”  
　　“我就知道你早有计划。三对三——看来我们打成平手了”  
　　斯波克挑起一边眉毛：“三对三？可我这里有四种不同的矿石。”  
　　“对，但是你那个还没鉴定的石头是用来制作黑色的，黑色不算是颜色。”  
　　这下，斯波克的两道眉毛都噌地飞起来了。“以专业角度来说，这场比赛的真正目的正是为了找到最多种类的颜料。诚然黑色本质上不能算作是一种色彩，但它——”  
　　柯克仰头大笑，能逼得斯波克祭出那套喋喋不休式反击简直让他成就感登顶。“好吧好吧，你赢了。什么赤铁矿、褐铁矿的，你就饶了我吧。”  
　　没多久后，植物和矿石就被碾碎研磨成了细粉，柯克和斯波克跪在一堵平整且没有被淡紫色石英覆盖的石壁前。人类挥舞着他用树枝制成的简易笔刷宣布：“开始！”  
　　“最好是由你先开始，舰长。”斯波克说，“我依然对这种活动的意义不甚明了。”  
　　柯克没辙的摇头叹气：“向上帝起誓，有生之年我一定要教会你领略到玩乐的妙处。”他看了眼腿边的颜料，咬着唇思忖。“……我想……我们得留下点东西告诉后来者我们是谁，我们来自哪儿，就跟克鲁马努人的壁画一样，虽然他们当时没意识到这点。”他边说边把笔刷伸进捣成糊状的浆果里，随后仔细的在石壁上勾画出一个蓝色的圆形边线。接着他用水洗掉蓝色换上绿色，在边线内涂上一些色块，最后又用蓝色把剩余的部分全部涂满。  
　　斯波克仔细端详了一会那个简陋的蓝色物体才开口：“地球。”  
　　“啊哈。”柯克已经迫不及待的开始了他的第二幅大作。他用笔刷沾了点赤铁矿又沾了点褐铁矿，在石壁上创作出一颗涂色不甚均匀的橘红色球体。洗笔刷时柯克趁机偷偷瞟了眼斯波克，说明：“这是瓦肯。”  
　　“看得出。”斯波克面无表情的应道。  
　　“现在——”柯克若有所思，“到了最关键的部分。”  
　　他在斯波克的注视下，困难的把发白的火山灰往石头上弄，起初斯波克完全辨认不出舰长涂抹的东西，但随着柯克的作品一点一点被完成，瓦肯人渐渐醒悟过来。“企业号。”  
　　“你出生的地方，我出生的地方，”柯克微笑着满足的对他说，“还有我们共同的家。”他又期待的加了句：“轮到你了。”  
　　斯波克拿起另一把画刷，感到一阵无力。他的舰长似乎总是把他归类于富于想象力的生物，完全无视斯波克曾多次向其指出瓦肯人对幻想并不擅长。眼前鼓励的笑脸，和那双在光线下熠熠生辉的眼睛都在诉说着它们的主人，是如何全心全意的等待着斯波克凭空变幻出最神奇不可思议的作品。带着几分自嘲，斯波克忽然想起了一则古老的地球童话，在童话中干枯细长的植物纤维被纺织成金线。他过去对这类故事并不感兴趣，因为它们更偏重于所谓的魔法而非科学，但现在，斯波克突然对这些故事所运用的象征手法有了全新的理解。此时此刻他就端坐在纺织机前，脚边堆满麦秆，却遍寻不着操作手册。他凝视着柯克的作品，希望从中找到灵感……突然，斯波克脸上一亮，唇边扬起一抹极浅的笑容，说道：“你必须先背过身。”  
　　“什么？不公平！我也让你看了。”  
　　“确实。但我想给你一个惊喜，所以需要你先转过去。”  
　　“可是——”  
　　“或许你是对的。”斯波克假装重新考虑了下，随后慢悠悠的说，“说到底这一切只不过是你的另一次可有可无的心血来潮罢了。”  
　　柯克又是好气又是好笑：“好好好好，就这么办。在你发话前我发誓绝不偷看，这总行了吧。”他一边哼哼一边转过身用手蒙住眼。  
　　斯波克满意的点点头，用笔刷沾取赤铁矿，抿着唇开始专心致志的创作。  
　　树枝制成的笔刷在石壁上不断发出沙沙声，不知过了多久，柯克一忍再忍终于忍无可忍性急的嚷嚷起来：“看在上帝的份上——我们又不是在给西斯廷教堂刷墙，你还没搞定吗？”  
　　“就快了。”斯波克不紧不慢的回答，“还有一个细部……好了，你可以看了。”  
　　吉姆都快被好奇心淹死了，一听到他的话急忙猛一转身，下一秒，映入眼帘的画作令他惊愕的张开嘴，下巴几乎掉到地上——一个与他相像到难以置信的家伙正大刺刺占据在石壁上回望他！吉姆凑上前，兀自半信半疑，但——是的，那确实就是他，那一绺永远不肯安分待在原处的额发，挑起一边唇角的笑容，还有那金色的制服上衣。斯波克准确的抓住了他的特征，用粗陋的画具出色的表现出生动的神韵，尤其是那双眼睛——浅棕色的眼球和用褐铁矿精妙点彩的高光——更是点睛之作，它使整幅肖像显得栩栩如生充满感染力，洞壁上的人类以典型的“柯克式”半是幽默半是嘲弄的表情看着跟前目瞪口呆的鉴赏者。  
　　良久，吉姆又惊又喜的目光回到斯波克身上。后者显露出几不可察的腼腆，解释道：“企业号不能没有它的舰长。”  
　　“我一直知道无论做什么你都是最出色的。”柯克激动的说，“可这幅画……太不寻常了，这么逼真简直让人不敢相信，你是怎么做到的？”  
　　“它让你高兴了吗？”瓦肯人轻柔的嗓音里带着一丝罕见的忐忑。  
　　“当然！我快乐疯了——它太完美了，简直是杰作！”吉姆忍不住对那副肖像看了又看，末了他补充道：“只是这画里还少了样东西。”  
　　斯波克扬眉：“我有遗漏？”  
　　吉姆认真的告诉他：“你遗漏了至关重要的部分——如果企业号不能没有她的舰长，唯一逻辑的推论是，舰长也不能没有他的大副。”他朝斯波克露齿一笑，“把你自己画上去。”  
　　你究竟为何会深陷于如此窘境无法自救？斯波克不禁自问。答案就在眼前，泛起一丝苦笑瓦肯人再次确认一个事实——因为他永远无法抗拒这个人类的笑颜。“好吧。”他附和着举起笔刷。  
　　棱角分明的轮廓，嘴唇既显庄严又不是感性，优雅的耳尖，未经鉴定的矿石与如帽子般扣在头顶的齐整黑发相得益彰。深棕色的眼睛上方是一双斜挑的浓眉，其中一条向上扬起，停留在既似疑问又似驳斥的角度，端看观者希望如何解释。最后，用剩余的浆果汁绘出蓝色的制服。  
　　斯波克放下画笔退后，怀着些许奇异的期待等候柯克的反应。  
　　人类望着画像轻笑。“这两条眉毛太传神了，看着它们我都能听到你在说什么了。”  
　　“真的？我在说什么？”  
　　“‘你的话非常不合逻辑，麦考伊医生。’”  
　　斯波克的眉毛噌的拔高到和画像里一摸一样的角度，吉姆调侃的笑容更露骨了，他凑上前仔细欣赏那幅画，渐渐的，沉思取代了脸上的笑意：“有意思。”  
　　“哪个部分让你感到有趣了，长官？”  
　　“不是那种有意思，是……是有点奇怪，这幅画画得就跟我那副一样好，可是总感觉有些地方不对劲……”吉姆沉默下来，试图从肖像中寻找线索。  
　　斯波克等在一边，按捺下因为柯克的失望而在心底蔓延的失落。  
　　“我知道是哪里不对劲了。”  
　　“是吗？”  
　　“是眼睛——它们太平板黯淡，完全没有表现出你的特质，跟我那副差太多了。”  
　　斯波克又一次扬眉。“个性品质经由个人的行为来表现，而非面容特征。”  
　　柯克转过身望进他眼底，斯波克感到喉间一阵无法解释的紧窒。  
　　“你错了……好吧，我却是有通过你平日的言行举止来了解你，但是回到刚才的话，我想告诉你的是，每一次当我望进这双眼睛，所有的一切便都不言而喻了——就像现在。”  
　　斯波克僵在原地动弹不得，对吉姆那不合逻辑的自信与笃定的忧虑，以及想知道人类究竟从他眼中看到了什么的迫切交织在一起折磨着他。短暂的思想斗争后，好奇心略占上风。“我能否请问，通过这种方法，你认为自己收集到了什么信息？”他的声音虽然略带沙哑，但起码听起来还算平稳理智，斯波克多少松了口气。然而不幸的是，他的心脏坚持进入截然相反的状态，以一种完全无序混乱的方式急速重击胸腔。仅仅是视线就能让他失控到这般地步，没有比这更叫斯波克感到羞耻的了。他需要冥想，更多更长久的冥想。  
　　柯克抬起头，凝视他的眼睛。“首先，是它们的颜色。我从未见过这种颜色，独一无二——就和你一样。”  
　　斯波克轻轻摇了摇头，带着莫名的失望淡淡的说：“是棕色。”  
　　柯克微微一笑反驳道：“没错，棕色。但你知不知道，这是一种仿佛能让人真实感觉到色彩？”  
　　毫无理性可言的发言内容让斯波克警觉起来，它很有可能是某种严重精神疾病的先兆，那些靛青色浆果虽然通过了三录仪的检查，但谁也不能保证没有万一，或许它们已经开始让柯克产生幻觉了。他一边想一边顺口应道：“感觉？”  
　　“对，我知道这么说听起来很奇怪，但是这双眼睛的颜色是有形的，仿佛能触摸到一般。它们被钢铁包裹，里面却是厚重的黑天鹅绒。”面对彻底茫然的瓦肯人，柯克柔声笑道，“就和你一样，温柔和坚毅，怜悯与冷静，宽容又固执。善待他人，对自己却总是那么苛刻。”  
　　柯克的最后一句话里带着不容斯波克错会的未尽之意：别再为瓦肯星上发生的事责怪你自己了。斯波克惊慌的别开眼。这个人类究竟是如何做到这一步的？明明没有任何心灵感应能力，却似乎总是能洞察他内心深处的想法。每一次当斯波克暗自庆幸他那卓越的精神防御力，成功让所有暗潮汹涌被尽数掩盖在波澜不惊的表面下时，柯克总是只需要短暂的目光交汇，只需要偶然的肢体轻触，就能令他的一切掩饰化为乌有。“你怎么了？”他总是只需要用这样简单的问句，就能令瓦肯人固若磐石刀枪不入的心墙灰飞烟灭，而这正是最最令斯波克感到不安的。  
　　“还有，你的眼睛总是……我说不太准，搜索……像是在追寻什么。”柯克不顾斯波克的紧张继续发表自己的看法。  
　　瓦肯人刻意以冷漠的目光回视他，对自己不稳的声线痛恨极了。“追寻？”  
　　“不曾停歇，永不放弃。”柯克肯定道，“寻找答案，解决办法，任何可能性……”  
　　“我没有——”  
　　“它也让我了解了你许多许多。”柯克加重语气，拒绝改变话题。  
　　斯波克再一次无力反抗。“它让你了解到了什么？”话音未落，他就为这个问题后悔了。  
　　“呃，让我知道你很聪明，当然啦，任何人只要跟你待上那么一会都会了解到这点。它还告诉我你有极强的好奇心和求知欲，看在真知的份上，事实上你根本就是在尊崇知识本身。但这些都只是表象。这双眼睛里从未停止的探寻告诉了我一些大多数人都尚未发现的东西。”  
　　“是什么？”  
　　“你还没有找到你在寻找的东西。”吉姆耸耸肩，又想到什么似的添了句，“要是已经得手，你也就不需要继续找了。”  
　　斯波克终于彻底惊慌起来，决意停止这场毫无逻辑可言，荒谬之极，令人心烦意乱的对话。他把眉毛提到与互相中一摸一样的高举和角度，以尽可能冷淡的语气说：“我恐怕你作为一名眼科专家相当的不成功，长官。你的眼部检查程序极不科学。”  
　　他的策略似乎起到了效果，柯克哈哈大笑：“我还是继续现在这份有前途的工作好了。”斯波克终于松下一口气。舰长又四处看了看，补充道：“天色似乎暗下来了，是时候把火升起来准备晚餐了，你觉得呢？”  
　　斯波克自然是乐意万分。  
　　两小时后，他们升起了火堆也填饱了肚子，斯波克闭着眼舒适的躺在他的睡袋里，听到不远处的柯克夸张的打了一个哈欠，含含糊糊的说：“好极了……我挑了完美的露营地，赞。”  
　　“确实如此，长官。”斯波克也有那么一点昏昏欲睡。  
　　“绝对是有史以来最棒的登岸假。”柯克还在嘟囔，“你瞧着吧——等咱们回去时，保管轻松荡漾的老骨头都认不出来了。”  
　　斯波克刚一张嘴，身边传来的一记轻鼾毫不客气的掐断了他的思路，一种绝不该属于瓦肯人的巨大满足感在他心中翻涌，他蠕动着往自己的睡袋里缩了缩。明天吉姆绝对会兴致高昂的向山顶发起挑战，为了可预见的剧烈运动，保证充足睡眠是符合逻辑的。暂时将那些理不清剪不断的思绪放到一边，斯波克陷入无梦的沉睡之中。  
　　“醒醒，斯波克。快醒醒！”有个声音在他耳边喊着，斯波克试图不去理会，但那声音不懈的发出越来越恼人的高分贝，甚至有什么东西开始推动他的肩膀。斯波克依然紧闭着眼，蹙着眉寻思那令人光火的动静来自何处，大脑的运动不知为何一反常态的迟缓，但最终他还是模糊地判断出震动来自他的左肩。  
　　来自一只压在他左侧肩膀上的手。  
　　一记低沉恼怒的咆哮冲出斯波克的喉咙，他猛然睁开眼，同时强有力的手指如钢铁般一把掐住对方的手腕。  
　　突然，痛楚的低叫声穿过他的耳膜。  
　　“天，斯波克，松手！你弄痛我了！”  
　　瓦肯人眯起眼，借着洞内反射的微光看向声音来源，但无论如何努力他唯一能看到的只有一个扭曲模糊难以辨识的黑影。极度的恐慌瞬间笼罩住瓦肯人——有什么可怕的事情发生了，世界开始天旋地转，光线四散扭曲，绝然的邪恶丑陋，这感觉如此的熟悉，却又无法用任何语言表述。那个声音又开始说话，比之前冷静的多，字眼像是一个个被从牙缝里挤出来似地。“先放开我的手腕，你握太紧了。”  
　　吉姆。世界兀然回到原来的位置，斯波克瞪着柯克的手臂，他的手死死地扣在腕关节处，那种力度会造成怎样的伤害不言而喻。他连忙松开，近乎惊慌地看向吉姆金色的眼瞳，低声请求：“原谅我。”  
　　柯克垮着脸揉搓手腕，苦笑道，“别在意，是我的错，我明明应该知道不能那样碰你的。”忧虑爬上他的脸颊，人类关切的盯着他的朋友，问道：“你怎么了？”  
　　这个最简单的问题又一次令斯波克的心防化作瓦砾，他闭上眼，咽下蜂拥而起的恶心感和那些他无法用语言表述，甚至希望能就此湮灭的东西。他在吉姆的注视下坐起身，强迫自己思考，那双琥珀色的眼睛从始至终都停留在他的身上，静静等候着答案。  
　　我怎么了？斯波克尽可能冷静的把自己的症状在脑中罗列出来：头晕，恶心，畏光，头痛欲裂，心脏怦怦直跳，很有可能是他此刻突然飙升的体温造成的。斯波克奇异的松了口气，为那些难以言述的东西贴上标签——他只是生病了，而他之所以没能立刻想到这一点仅仅是因为他几乎从不得病。瓦肯人庆幸的想到他们恰巧带着一只设备完善的医疗包，真是多亏了麦考伊医生对这次旅行发挥的充分想象力。斯波克确定那个包里必然有缓解甚至很可能立刻治愈他的药物。人们避免不了病痛，但他们中的绝大多数都能最终恢复健康。因此，他现在的状况并不需要过度担忧。斯波克转过头刚想这么告诉柯克——  
　　就在这时，吉姆忽然靠前一步，一手握住瓦肯人的手臂。“斯波克？”  
　　这碰触对斯波克而言几乎是灾难性的，他感到血液急涌上脸颊，双耳嗡嗡作响，心率骤然紊乱。他惊悸的瞪着吉姆的脸，那是每一次都会令瓦肯人沉醉的景色。人类充满感情的眼睛……迷人的肤色，还有丰润诱人的双唇。过去斯波克总是一边为自己的反应羞耻，一边痛苦的以冷淡的外表来面对这个他所深爱的人。有时候这种反应只会带出温柔和爱恋之类的情绪，也有时候它们如脱缰的野马，更危险也可耻的多，充斥着饱受煎熬的渴望，想要碰触想要更接近……  
　　但这一次不同——他的阴茎充血胀痛，卷起势不可挡的巨浪，想要占有，想要得到，想要掠夺——截然不同，却又那么的熟悉。斯波克试图找出他的症状列表里还遗漏了什么。  
　　……性欲。他感到困惑无助，仿佛被浓雾层层包围找不到来路亦没有出口。  
　　吉姆的手还搭在他的手臂上，满心信赖与关切不言而喻，斯波克怔怔的看着，嘶声道：“不……”  
　　柯克连忙松开手，以为斯波克不希望和他发生肢体接触。“抱歉”  
　　但斯波克只是用一种惊恐的眼神看着他，喃喃重复着：“不。”  
　　柯克不死心又靠过去，但这次他可以没有碰触瓦肯人。“告诉我。”人类要求道，“告诉我这是怎么了，让我们一起来想办法。如果我什么都不知道，又怎么帮得了你呢？”  
　　但在斯波克看来，眼下最紧迫的事是在自己被吞噬彻底控制前找到能确保吉姆的安全方法。动动脑子，斯波克命令自己，快想想办法，最符合逻辑的做法是什么？  
　　“我们必须离开这里，马上就走。”他的声音虽然粗粝但意外的冷静，“我走在前面沿途留下记号，等我离开你的视线后，选择另一条路有多远就走多远。把两个三录仪都带上，隐藏好你的行踪不要让我找到。”狂躁的热疫在他体内散布，可让吉姆远离自己的想法又令斯波克不寒而栗。瓦肯人燃烧的身体反抗这个念头，但更重要的是无论如何，都必须在还能控制自己逃离这个人类。  
　　“你在胡说些什么？”琥珀色的眼睛气恼的瞪着他，“你到底怎么了？告诉我，现在！”  
　　斯波克看着自己发抖的双手，它们就跟十几天前一样令人厌恶。他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，踌躇的说：“我……我想是……不，不是这样。我知道——是Pon Farr。”  
　　“Pon Farr？怎么可能，你不是才刚……”  
　　“是的。”斯波克打断了他，从牙缝里挤出声音，“13天前。”  
　　吉姆一瞬不瞬的看着他：“可是……你告诉过我，它的周期长达7年。你能确定吗？”  
　　瓦肯人的眼睛被痛苦和自责填满。“我以为它结束了，我不该这么贸然下定论。有太多不同寻常的因素都可能影响到它的持续时间。比如，我只是半个瓦肯人。我没有了链接对象，却在决斗中活了下来，是你——”他突然闭上眼，停了片刻，急促的说，“原谅我，吉姆。”  
　　“我根本无从原谅起，因为从头到尾都不是你的错。”  
　　人类的话如同一股暖流包围住他，也把斯波克的自制力推上崩溃的边缘。时间已经很紧了，他知道，可他无法不令自己的眼睛流连沉醉在人类脸上的每一个弧度每一条细纹中。他也知道当自己进入Plak-tow阶段会，会承受多么可怕的折磨，那是瓦肯人永远无法摆脱的宿命，被狂热所吞噬，被无尽的火焰焚尽，致命的渴求……但当这一切到来时，他只能独自一人面对，没有能熄灭那苦痛的伴侣，甚至没有一个能见证一切旁观者。而唯一能给予他微弱安慰的只有关于这个人类的记忆，这个他所挚爱的人。  
　　他所渴望的人，全身心呼唤的人——尽管这感情毫无道理，却几乎凌驾于所有的理智之上。  
　　斯波克挣扎着说：“我必须现在就离开。记住我告诉你的话，把两个三录仪都带走，隐藏好自己的行踪。我恐怕我会——”  
　　“不。”吉姆决然拒绝道。  
　　“吉姆……”  
　　“我已经说了——‘不’。你哪也别想去，我也不打算离开。要是你敢偷溜我发誓一定找到你。”柯克的嘴唇抿紧成一条直线，他的语调告诉斯波克他绝不会退步。瓦肯人的心开始下沉。  
　　“你不明白——”  
　　“哈，是吗？”柯克的表情有些难测，“让我们回顾下现在的形式——你Pon Farr了，企业号鞭长莫及，如果你不能尽快找到人结合就会死，我们是这颗星球上仅有的两个人。”他直视着瓦肯人，以令后者羡慕的平静问道：“你觉得哪个部分是我理解不了的？”  
　　斯波克目瞪口呆的望着他的舰长，久久无法出声。这些话听上去就像是吉姆愿意……可是，他告诉自己，包括吉姆在内的人类，通常嘴上一个说法其实却暗示着截然不同的意义。现在的情况一定就是这样没错，一定是这样……不然还能有什么解释呢？斯波克挣扎着凝聚散乱的思绪，想要找出舰长话中的真意。  
　　他的困扰被柯克尽收眼底，人类一字一句的说：“如果我告诉你，我早就考虑到过了呢？”  
　　斯波克微微摆动脑袋想要集中注意力：“考虑过什么……？”  
　　“考虑过和你做爱。你吸引着我。事实上，不仅仅是考虑，我一直都在幻想这一刻的到来。如果你一直以为我不想要，那可就大错特错了。”  
　　吉姆的话使一阵尖锐疼痛从鼠蹊扩散直至完全俘虏斯波克。吉姆主动热切站在他面前，剖析内心，甚至是鼓动瓦肯人掠夺自己。那迷人温凉的金色肉体，是治愈Plak-tow之火的极上香脂……  
　　可是……吉姆了无生气的躺在臂间，满身伤痕血污，可耻的疯狂和绝对的失控，如果放纵这一切发生……“不！”拼命将可怕的画面驱逐出脑海，斯波克低吼的拒绝道。  
　　柯克不为所动：“你不相信我？”  
　　“我相信。”瓦肯人苦涩的说，“我相信只要有机会救我，你会愿意说任何话做任何事。”  
　　“你说的一点不错。无论过去现在或是将来，只要能挽救你的性命，没有什么是我做不出来的。”他扣住斯波克的肩膀，无视后者想要挣脱的动作，柔声说：“我愿意，斯波克，这是我的选择。让我帮你挺过这一关。”  
　　“你根本不知道自己在说什么。”他凝望着他的舰长，“那是彻底的失去控制，你明白吗？一旦到了那一步，我唯一剩下的只有最原始的本能，压根就不会注意到你的安全，我会伤害你，甚至、甚至可能杀了你。我不允许这样的事情发生。”  
　　有一丝不安划过人类的眼瞳，斯波克知道这番话一定让他想起了在瓦肯星的遭遇，想起了被ahn-woon一寸寸扼杀窒息的痛苦。但下一秒，那抹动摇便被自信的光芒驱散：“你不会伤害我。”  
　　“在经历过Kal-if-fee后……你怎么还会这样想？”  
　　“那不一样。当时我是你的对手，而这次——我会是你的伴侣。你不会伤害我——我相信你。至于什么允许不允许的，恐怕你的身体有它们自己的想法。”忽然，他的脸上浮起忧伤的笑容，“我知道你不愿意……对不起，这是唯一的办法了。我发誓，等一切结束后决不提起今天的事。但现在，我要你接受这一切，我要你活着看到明天的太阳。”  
　　斯波克张了张想要反驳，但他唯一能发出的只有沉闷的喘息，身体不受控制的打颤，热疫飙升的速度远远超过了正常水平。他无望意识到就算现在自己能离开，也已经走不远了，已经太迟了，无论允许与否他唯一能选择的只有眼前这一个选择了——他战栗的越发剧烈，却只能死咬牙关苦撑。  
　　柯克用手试探他的额头。“你的体温不对劲，就算对瓦肯人而言也太高了。把衣服脱了。”  
　　“我——”  
　　“抗议无效。除了内裤其他都脱了，躺到你的睡袋上去。我一会就过来。”  
　　斯波克迟疑着脱掉衣物躺下。  
　　没一会吉姆便带着一碗水和一件衣物回到他身边。“选了个有水的地方扎营，我们真是太英明了。”他一边故作轻松的跟斯波克说话，一边用清凉的布料覆盖在瓦肯人的头脸和胸口。“感觉怎么样？”  
　　“有一点改善。”斯波克闭着眼轻声回道。他不敢冒险睁开眼去看他的舰长，害怕自己会忍不住当场压倒他。人类的味道、碰触，甚至他们之间触手可及的距离都在在折磨着瓦肯人，他抓着身下的睡袋想要抵抗。但那渴望是无止尽的怒涛，侵袭一波紧连着一波，他的手指陷入布料中近乎扭曲，全身瑟瑟发抖，窒息般张开嘴竭力喘气。  
　　“我要离开一会，做些准备。”柯克忧心忡忡的看着他，“大概十几分钟的时间，你能行吧？”  
　　尽管每一个细胞都在嘶吼着“不”，斯波克还是艰难的从牙缝里迸出肯定的答复。他越发收紧揪住睡袋的手指，仿佛那是能拯救他于疯狂的最后一根稻草。  
　　“那好。”柯克说，“我得去再拾点柴火，万一我……要不了多久，我不会走远的。”  
　　斯波克目送他走向隧道，利落的钻进去。以人类的标准柯克非常强壮，但远远不足以和瓦肯人的力量抗衡。瓦肯人哆嗦着咽下一声痛苦的呻吟，他本该坚持自己的计划，在还有能行动时离开。可他没有做到，他没有在该离开的时候走的远远的，因为这份无可辩解的软弱，现在柯克也不得不被卷入疯狂的深渊。“我相信你。”斯波克想起柯克的话，他珍视这份信任胜于一切，那是他永远不会背叛的人。必须想一个办法保证吉姆最起码的安全，瓦肯人命令自己。他躺在睡袋上茫然望向洞顶，逼迫疼痛欲裂的大脑运转思考。  
　　为了不离开太久，柯克分了三次来回筹集起一大摞木柴。“我们前一天晚上用掉不少，剩下的柴火已经不多了。那么现在，下一步。”  
　　斯波克沉寂的看着他的舰长翻出麦考伊医生给他们的医疗包，把里面的东西一样样取出来，然后对着它们暗自发笑。“真叫人吃惊，我不知道是该感谢他，还是直接冲他踹上两脚了。”人类带着笑容走向他，还不忘扬扬手上的东西，“看看我们有个多好的医生，这可是老骨头的特别优待——润滑剂。除了能润滑外，没有任何医疗作用。你说他是不是——？”仿佛感觉到什么，柯克收声看了斯波克一眼。后者直愣愣的盯着他，显然什么也没听进去。“怎么了？”  
　　“我、我需要你为我做一件事。”斯波克费力的说。　  
　　柯克俯身跪到他身侧：“说出来。”  
　　“洞外的山崖上……我们攀登过的地方……那些藤蔓……”  
　　“我记得那些藤蔓，怎么了？”  
　　“去割一些……带回来。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“用来束缚我，它们很坚韧能够经受住我的力量。”  
　　柯克吃惊的睁大眼。“什么？你要我绑住你？想都别想。”  
　　“我恳求你照我说的做。我、我无法承受即将发生的……除非能确信你不会有生命威胁。”他咬紧下唇顶过又一波激痛，“答应我。”  
　　柯克无助的看着他，他一点儿都不想答应这见鬼的要求，但拒绝只会带给斯波克更巨大的痛苦……最终他只能勉强点点头。“好吧，如果这样能让你觉得好过点。不过我还是得说——这绝对是你出过最糟糕的主意。”  
　　没一会柯克就抗着藤条回到了山洞。根据斯波克的要求，他把他的脚腕捆绑在一起，整个过程中柯克都拧紧着眉头。接着他又不满的瞪了他的朋友好几眼，这才抓起对方的双手，想用剩余的藤条把它们捆在瓦肯人腰侧。  
　　“不。”斯波克低声打断他的动作，“绑到我背后。不然，我可以用牙齿要开它们。”  
　　“我恨透这样了，可恶，可恶！”柯克一边动手一边发作。  
　　他终于搞定这个可恨的要求，斯波克仰躺在睡袋上，脸上露出一丝解脱般的平静。“现在，一切都掌握在你的手掌，只要你不愿意，任何事都不会发生。”  
　　“我的朋友。”吉姆爱恋的轻抚瓦肯人柔亮的发丝，眼中隐隐有水光闪动，“你怎么能做到这一步？把一切都为我想好了，明明你才是那个在忍受折磨的人。我要让你远离它们，只要可以，我愿意做任何事。”  
　　“我知道。”斯波克沉声说，“你要给我的……是我本来永远不可能得到的……”  
　　“别这么说。”柯克告诉他，“不是你想的那样，斯波克，我是自愿的。”  
　　斯波克闭上眼，无法相信有人会自愿面对Plak-tow将带来的狂乱。  
　　“接下来呢？”柯克顿了顿，“我的意思是，什么时候会开始发作？”  
　　哪怕到了这一步斯波克还是怀着一线希望能通过冥想来镇压Pon Farr造成的影响。尽管自古以来除了“高尔之王”没有第二个瓦肯人成功办到过。但斯波克不是纯血统，他与迄今为止那些曾试图反抗这一天性的瓦肯人不尽相同，这种不同在他看来无疑像是一线生机。他告诉吉姆：“我需要休息一会……我需要你时会喊的。在那之前请不要靠近。”  
　　“好吧。”柯克答应道，“我就在这儿——等你。”  
　　很快，斯波克就发现他的反抗之无力就如同面对汪洋大海的一块自不量力的海绵。他调动了每一分心智，使用了每一种自他还是孩子起就日夜学习训练操纵情绪的方法。但这种压抑只是让他的身体承受更大的折磨，只是令欲望愈加迫切贪婪。整整一个小时，他扭动挣扎被藤蔓束缚的身体，在石穴冰冷的地面上翻滚、呜咽、呻吟，在极度的痛苦中战栗。  
　　柯克从始至终都一声不吭的陪在他身边，尽管斯波克的每一声痛楚的嚎叫都令人类惊跳，他依然如所说的那样，守候着等待呼唤。  
　　终于，瓦肯人再也无法忍耐，他憎恨自己的软弱无力，却只能深吸一口气。  
　　“thyla……thyla，吉姆——我、我需要你……”  
　　下一瞬，一只温凉的手盖上斯波克的额头，沿着他的脸颊轻抚。“我在。”吉姆柔声应道，“我在这儿呢。”  
　　人类的手拂过他的肩膀和胸膛，在腰侧微微一顿，拉下斯波克全身最后一层布料解放早已完全勃起的性器。他一边慢慢套弄手中火烫的阴茎，一边为整根肉棒涂抹上润滑液。斯波克发出断断续续的抽气声，吉姆在为了让自己进入他做准备，这认知几乎要让瓦肯人当场爆裂。他拼命的想要挣脱捆绑住手脚的植物，无法如愿的挫败令他嘴里吐出愤怒的咆哮，疯狂的想要抓住眼前的人类，掠夺、贯穿、占有他。  
　　“马上就好，我发誓，马上。”吉姆边安抚他边解衣扣。即便隔着血色的浓雾，斯波克依然能看到他的舰长不稳的双手，意识到吉姆有多害怕即将发生的事，自我憎恶的浪潮几乎将他灭顶。但等到人类赤裸着身体弯腰跨坐到他的上方，所有纷乱的念头便瞬间蒸发殆尽，整个宇宙只剩下他的thyla，他的气味，触感，辉煌美丽摄人心神的美景，他的拯救。  
　　吉姆握住他的阴茎，斯波克能感觉到自己的性器紧贴在人类窄小紧致的入口，他迫不及待的想要从睡袋上拱起腰腹，但被束缚的身体使这些努力变得徒劳，瓦肯人胡乱的发出挫败的呻吟，不顾一切的渴求着，欲火焚身……“没关系。”吉姆安抚道。无视自己的勃起在身前颤动，他小心的扶住瓦肯人调整位置把重心往下压，斯波克的阴茎粗长的不可思议，只是刚刚吞入头部就让他忍不住吐出一串略带痛苦的低吟。“没关系的。”他坚定望着瓦肯人失焦的眼瞳，低声保证，尽可能放松那里的肌肉让斯波克一寸一寸将他撑开，最后吉姆咬紧嘴唇坐了下去，吞下侵入他的整根阴茎，赶走他们之间最后一点空隙。  
　　他含着体内的炽铁发出几不成声的抽气，也把瓦肯人逼入彻底的疯狂。  
　　就像是被瓦解成无数碎片，斯波克嘶声尖叫着，几乎是立刻在人类的身体里激射出粘稠滚烫的精液。但高潮没有带来解脱，他的欲望没有丝毫退却，阴茎依然充血肿胀深埋在他的人类体内。吉姆支起双腿抬高下身，让斯波克的阴茎略略抽出一些，然后他又往下坐，艰难的上下吞吐。很快斯波克便又一次震颤着在他的后穴中喷射而出。  
　　但还不够，远远不够。  
　　这就是Plak-tow的残忍无情之处——它要求全然的掠夺和占有，不能有半分折扣，绝无回转余地。斯波克望着洞顶，眼前只有一片血色朦胧，他的肌肉和骨骼在藤条的制约下咯咯作响，脖子上的血管暴凸而起，发出重伤野兽一般的哀嚎。吉姆几乎是惊恐的听着他嘶声力竭的呼喊，望着一串泪水不受控制的划下瓦肯人的眼角，打湿垫在地上的睡袋。  
　　“太荒唐了。”柯克抽身而起，无视斯波克含混的抗议，“你根本就没享受到，一定是哪里不对，这个样子甚至不能减轻半分你的痛苦。”他摸过被丢在一边的医疗包，从里面取出一把手术刀，向斯波克示意。“是时候让这些藤条见鬼去了。”  
　　“不……”斯波克勉强开口。  
　　“闭嘴。”柯克轻斥道，利落的切开绑住瓦肯人双腿的绿色植物。“我这辈子从没做过半途而废的事，现在也不打算例外。”他挪到斯波克身边开始对付缠在后者腰部和双手的藤蔓。“没有跨不过去的坎，无论是为了这件事，还是为了你，我决不退缩。”  
　　藤条落在地上发出沙沙声。  
　　斯波克骤然爆发出交织着解脱与狂喜的呼喊，以人类难以企及的速度挣脱开剩余的束缚，急切的紧抓住吉姆，就像濒死的旅人拥抱绿洲，贪婪的用整个身体去感受，他半闭的眼中欲望满溢，的双手因饥渴而震颤，狂乱的抚摸身下每一寸属于自己的领土，探索、戏弄、品尝、蠕动摩擦那敏感的肉体，直到柯克发出同样迫不及待的呻吟。  
　　他发出低沉的咆哮，发力把人类推倒在地摆出趴跪的姿势，坚硬的性器又一次冲入吉姆的穴口直插到底，狂暴的顶撞抽插直到精液第三次喷涌而出。斯波克靠着吉姆的后颈，沙哑的喘息，手指握住他湿透的性器套弄挤压，很快人类就喘息着弓起身用精液沾湿了他的手指。  
　　在此之后的岁月中，斯波克始终无法完整回忆起在那个镶嵌满石英的山洞里狂乱的数小时，Plak-tow偷走了他的绝大多数记忆，只有一些不连贯的画面和细碎的闪光永远的留在了斯波克的脑海中。  
　　柯克的嘴，尽根吞下瓦肯人充血的阴茎吞吐吮吸，唇齿舌尖默契无间的把斯波克卷向欲望的漩涡，直到他揪住柯克的头发，大力进出不知羞耻的在人类的喉咙里宣泄而出。  
　　柯克的双手坚定有力，它们的握住斯波克巨大的性器，用纯净的泉水为他洗去粘稠的欲液……撩拨、索求，抚慰，直到再一次点燃瓦肯人的热情。  
　　柯克的身体，被细密的扣在斯波克的双臂内，美丽、柔顺、敏感，随着他的每一个动作战栗喘息，仿若深处极乐的伊甸园。  
　　这是柯克紧窒，湿热的甬道。  
　　比斯波克探索过的任何一个地方更美妙，蛊惑着他一次又一次向跟深入的内部挺进。用自己的性器和精液填满他的人类无疑让斯波克愉快极了，但吉姆在顶撞中露出的沉醉的表情和激情快意的呻吟，才是真正令斯波克身心满足的原因。  
　　他不记得确切过去了多久，也不记得和吉姆一起跨过多少个极乐的顶点。当Plak-tow带来的狂热终于消散殆尽，吉姆疲惫不堪的伏在地上，他却依然沉溺于人类的身体无法自拔……最后一次，他强忍着失落告诫自己，让阴茎再次缓缓挤入那柔软的甬道。他用双手捧起人类的脸，落下一个满含爱慕、感激和一丝悲伤的吻。吉姆露出迷蒙的笑容，双手环抱住他的背脊，红肿的嘴唇亲昵的磨蹭瓦肯人的脖侧，一边嘟囔着含混难解的词句。  
　　“t'hy'la。”斯波克深情的拥紧吉姆，即将到来的高潮混合着心底的黯然令声线越发嘶哑，“我的Rau-nol，我的爱人。”他温柔的在人类体内抽动、释放，不再伴随Plak-tow的热疫与玷污，唯有甘甜和喜悦萦绕徘徊涌动。  
　　他抱着终于昏睡过去的柯克，仰望光线昏暗的洞顶，思索人类之前说过的话。“……我发誓，等一切结束后决不提起今天的事……”狂乱已然过去，如吉姆所希望的，斯波克将活着迎接崭新的一天，他的生命得以延续——这一切都源于人类的赐予，一份最慷慨无私的馈赠。这样就很好，他告诉自己，这样就很好……直到他终于精疲力竭的陷入沉睡，瓦肯人的双手依然执着的环绕着怀中的身体不愿松开。  
　　  
　　无论斯波克曾有多担心柯克的安全，事实上人类比他更早苏醒了过来。吉姆升起火堆又在水潭边清洗完身体，才擦着滴水的湿发回到斯波克身边端详斯波克的睡颜。良久，苦涩的笑容爬上他的唇角，他低声唤道：“斯波克，醒醒。”  
　　斯波克动了动，下意识的紧紧手臂，满怀的空虚令他猛地惊醒过来，紧张的睁大眼。“吉姆。”  
　　“我在这儿。”柯克连忙回道，“没事，没出事。”  
　　斯波克挣扎着坐起来，大脑仍有些混乱困惑。山洞里漆黑一片，离篝火远一些的地方几乎伸手不见五指。已经过去多久了？他蹙着眉想要估算，却发现自己的生物钟没有像平时那样有效的工作着。  
　　“我们睡过了整个黄昏和大半个夜晚。”仿佛察觉到斯波克的疑惑，吉姆告诉他，“我想离拂晓大约还有半小时。”他倾身关切的注视着瓦肯人的表情。“你……你现在好了吗？”  
　　过去数小时的纷乱记忆瞬间如潮水般回灌逆袭，斯波克回视吉姆担忧的眼瞳，错愕的发现如同每一次人类近在咫尺时那样，熟悉的兴奋和欲望又他在体内渐渐升腾。如果这感觉能如同那热疫带来疯狂一样，在Plak-tow的烈焰中焚烧殆尽该有多好——对我们两人都好……他一边想着，一边抗拒用手指为柯克梳理蓬乱湿发的冲动。“我很好。”他局促的吞咽，“你没有——你没有受伤？”  
　　柯克冲着一脸纠结的斯波克扮了个怪相。“我没事。”他肯定的答道，“收起你那套论证我是易碎瓷器的长篇大论吧，我很好。”  
　　斯波克审视柯克光裸的身体，一道青紫的瘀伤横过他的左胸，脖子上也满是被啃咬的牙印，斯波克眯起眼盯着自己留下的痕迹，伸出手。柯克反握住他的手腕。“停。”他粗声命令道，“我已经说了，一切都好。我没有受伤，你无须抱愧。”他放开斯波克，站起来假装漫不经心的问：“不想洗个澡吗？水是冷了点，不过洗完后你可以在火堆旁擦身顺便取暖。”  
　　斯波克下意识的抓住柯克递过来的手慢慢起身，他胃部一阵阵恶心，全身打颤。是Pon Farr的副作用？还是因为和他的舰长靠的这么近？他说不准，但无论是哪一个原因，都使得他的身体痛苦不堪难以自持。  
　　“我帮你洗吧。”把斯波克的身体状况都看在眼里，柯克建议道。  
　　“我可以……”  
　　“我知道你行。”柯克打断道，他抬头望着斯波克，他们的脸接近到让后者不安，但更令他在意的，是人类脸上那与昨天早些时候如出一辙的难解莫测。“让我帮你，拜托……”  
　　斯波克无言以对，只要一想到几小时前吉姆为他做了什么就让瓦肯人的心剧痛难当。他垂着头，默默在人类的引导下来到潭边，跨入水中。潭水寒意逼人，把斯波克冻得瑟瑟发抖，他必须咬紧牙关才不至发出咯咯的声响。  
　　“我知道。”柯克同情的说，“这水温就算对人类也太冷了点。我保证马上就好。”正如他说的那样，柯克麻利的取过之前留在潭边的肥皂和毛巾，开始为斯波克的全身打上泡沫。  
　　斯波克连忙合上眼准备抵抗即将出现的本能反应。吉姆总是使用这种香皂，它们闻起来就像是地球上的森林和阳光，有一种特别清爽怡人的味道。有多少次，他在企业号的舰桥上，为这若有似无的气息引诱牵引而不得不借口走开？又有多少次，他偷偷的沉醉于吉姆被它们衬托的越发出众迷人的气度中渡过一个又一个象棋之夜？吉姆不会知道在那些蠢动的夜晚里，斯波克是如何在精神上苦苦压抑甚至折磨自我的，不会知道他又是如何发出粗重的喘息和勃发的生理反应抗争，他的阴茎充血肿痛全身因为欲念滚烫，但斯波克会调动起所有曾学习并精通的情感抑制方法将它们镇压到底，只为了向他自己证明——他能控制这反应，他能主宰这种不合逻辑的感情。  
　　通常，他的努力都是有效地。  
　　但这次行不通。吉姆的手在他僵硬的肌肉上按摩揉捏，香皂在他的胸前背后滑动留下白色的泡沫和芬芳的气息，他的t'hy'la一丝不挂，光裸优美的身体近到让斯波克胆战。即使冰冷的潭水也不能令他体内奔腾的热流消退半分，他的阴茎在被擦拭时毫不客气的抬头挺胸，吉姆的动作明显停顿了半拍，斯波克干站着窘迫极了。他不敢睁开眼面对人类的反应，只好紧绷着全身的肌肉硬撑，但吉姆并没有表示什么，等仔细的为斯波克拭去身上的泡沫后他才开口道：“行了，让我扶你去那边烤烤火，不然你可真要冻僵了。”  
　　斯波克在吉姆的协助下离开水潭，暗自感激严酷的煎熬即将结束。然而当他想要接过对方手上的毛巾时，他的舰长却攥着手里的布料摇头拒绝道：“让我来。你只需要尽量靠近篝火就对了，我会马上帮你擦干的。”斯波克知道他反抗不了，只好被动的站在火堆边别过眼，任由柯克为他仔细的拭去身上的水渍。柴火燃烧的热量和柔软温暖的毛巾令他感到舒适极了，但它们又为斯波克带来了新的问题，逐渐复苏的身体知觉也使他的勃起变得更为敏感。当吉姆开始擦拭瓦肯人的下身，斯波克的阴茎已经硬挺肿胀得毫不逊色于数小时前了，他必须咬紧嘴唇才能不让呻吟从嘴里流泻出来。  
　　柯克停下手里的动作抬头看他，眼中有一丝不确定：“你……你还……？”  
　　斯波克不知该如何回答，Pon Farr已经过去，但他的欲求却没有半分消退。他用力摇着头，脸颊因为窘迫火辣辣的发烫。  
　　“我明白。”吉姆却平静的接受了，仿佛已经历过亿万次，“跟我来。”  
　　“吉姆……”  
　　“过来。”吉姆伸手握住瓦肯人的，轻推着来到自己整整齐齐铺在地上的睡袋边。“躺下。”  
　　“我——”抗议声在期待的目光下消于无形，他出神的望着吉姆，缓缓坐下，等待。  
　　吉姆含糊的笑笑跟着坐到睡袋上，一手搭在斯波克的肩胛微微用力，催促：“躺下。”等瓦肯人犹犹豫豫的照办后，便也紧靠着躺平，叹息道：“这样好多了。”他稍稍抬起头吻过去，起初只是嘴唇温柔地试探，斯波克发出模糊的轻吟，吉姆一顿，仿佛得到许可证般长驱而入。瓦肯人在热烈的攻势下迷失，全身仿佛着了火，双唇欣然张开回应，手臂环住人类的肩背，慢慢下滑，直到覆上浑圆紧翘的臀部。  
　　吉姆继续加深这个吻，一手握住斯波克肿胀得阴茎。充血的肉棒在揉搓下自顶端分泌透明腺液，把整个柱身弄的湿哒哒泛起水光，斯波克不自觉的随着套弄的动作扭动，发出满含渴望的呻吟。吉姆抬起头带着满腹衷情凝视他，用另一只手摩挲那棱角分明的面容。他蹭着身下滚烫的躯体慢慢向后厮磨蠕动，直到嘴唇与贲张的性器持平。舌尖飞快地刷过头部，复又对顶端的小孔恶质的轻弹。斯波克惊喘出声，狂乱的挺起腰臀把性器塞进吉姆嘴中。  
　　吉姆以同样的热切将他包裹住，尽根吞进喉中，舌尖舔舐根部的皮肤撩拨蛊惑。斯波克能感觉到吉姆的每一次吐气拂过下腹的毛发，能感觉到他的每一次吸吮带起的激浪自鼠蹊奔流至全身的血脉。这个人类究竟对他施加了何种神秘的法术，为何他的自制与冷静总在瞬息间便被焚烧殆尽？斯波克没有答案，也无力寻找，此时此刻他唯一能感受到的，只有人类那不可思议的唇舌所带来的无边快意，仿若黑夜中炫目华丽的烟火。  
　　吉姆又一次深吞下嘴中的阴茎，引发瓦肯人难以自制的战栗，他的囊袋抽紧，脖子上隐隐有青筋搏动。人类慢慢后撤，仿佛想要减轻他的痛苦，但紧贴着柱身上下吞吐滑动的嘴唇只是带来越发强烈的刺激，一浪高过一浪终于让斯波克在欲望面前溃不成军，宛若窒息般张大嘴，自喉咙深处发出狂野而又迷乱的咆哮，把浓稠的精液喷射在他的t'hy'la口中。  
　　他依旧躺在睡袋上，望着吉姆在朦胧的晨光下，继续含住他软垂下来的性器，将里面的每一次液体吮吸到自己嘴中，告诉自己这一切都是不真实的。有生之年我怎可能得到如此巨大的欢愉和满足？另一个问题接踵而来——有生之年我怎可能承受不再拥有这份欢愉和满足？寒意瞬间透彻心扉，也冰冻了他想要拥抱人类的满腔柔情。  
　　吉姆浑然不觉，兀自伏在瓦肯人髋关节的凹陷处，发出舒服的咕噜声，还不忘调侃一句。“就一个感情内敛逻辑稳重的瓦肯人来说，你可真够热情洋溢的。我都不敢确定能不能彻底满足你啦。”  
　　“满足我。”斯波克悄声重复，“你、你想继续？”  
　　吉姆抬起头，脸上掠过一抹受伤的表情。“天……我都说了些什么。”他手忙脚乱的爬起来，无措的看着瓦肯人，“我没别的意思。我很抱歉，斯波克。”  
　　斯波克沉默的凝视了他片刻，以一贯的从容坐起身告诉他的舰长。“必须承认我无法完全理解你在苦恼什么，此外，你为何会觉得有必要道歉？”  
　　吉姆呻吟一声，把脸埋进掌心，良久才边摇着头边吞吞吐吐的说：“我……我是在生自己的气。我从来没有违背过对你许下的任何诺言，但这次……我没有把握能做到。”  
　　“是哪个承诺让你这么为难？”  
　　柯克别过头小声说：“我告诉过你的——等一切结束后绝不提及发生过的事。”他还是忍不住掉头回望瓦肯人，眼中满满的思慕让斯波克的心为之震颤。“就是这个……让我不知如何是好。”  
　　他用手指了指岩壁上自己的画像。“我真不敢相信这幅画是1天前画的，我还说你画的特别神似呢。知道吗，我都快认不出这个家伙了，他又高兴又快乐，为了能和你一起度假欣喜万分。可现在……”  
　　“吉姆……”  
　　“别说，不是你的错，是我不对。无论是昨晚发生的事还是今天我强加给你的那些都不是你的错。只是一次生理事件，只是因为我们靠的那么近……我却那样碰触、拥抱你，仿佛自己真有权利这么做似的。”  
　　“你当然有这个权利。”与镇定的语调相反，斯波克的心跳怦怦做响。  
　　吉姆苦笑一声。“凭什么呢？就因为你永远不会对我说‘不’？你从来不会拒绝我的决定，哪怕心中并不甘愿。但这一次，你没有义务服从我。那也不是我想要的。”  
　　“不是你想的那样。”斯波克轻触他的面颊，“我的t'hy'la，你有这个权利，永远都有。”  
　　吉姆不解，问道：“t'hy'la，昨天你有这么叫过我，它是什么意思？”  
　　“t'hy'la有许多含义。兄弟、比兄弟更亲近的人、爱人。对我而言，它意味着‘唯一’，唯一能令生命完整的伴侣，你就是我的t'hy‘la。无论是昨天之前，还是今日之后，只有你。”  
　　“也就是说……即使没了Pon Farr，你也……还是想要我？”  
　　斯波克挑挑眉反问：“不然你打算怎么解释今天早上的事？”  
　　“你是说刚才……呃，我以为、我以为是某种的副作用。”  
　　瓦肯人饶有兴味的看着他。“广义上来说也没错。我的t'hy'la光着身体，帮我洗澡擦拭的举动确实引起了非同凡响的副作用。”  
　　“哇哦哇哦喔～”吉姆整张脸都迸发出喜悦的光芒，他一把抱住斯波克，全身都松懈下来，长吁口气，“感谢上帝。”他们紧拥在一起久久不语，斯波克毫无悬念的又一次迷醉在吉姆温暖舒适的怀抱以及同样熟悉、清新的体味中。  
　　“斯波克？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“昨天你还用别的字眼称呼过我，好像是……'Rau'什么来着？”  
　　“Rau-nol。”斯波克回答道。  
　　“没错，Rau-nol，这又是什么意思？”  
　　斯波克望着他低沉的说：“Rau-nol是指容身之处，准确的说，是庇护所。”  
　　“就像这个山洞。”  
　　“与这个山洞非常相似。”斯波克的眼中满溢无限柔情，“一个璀璨、光明，拥有魔法，令人想往的圣域。一个能躲避风雨的港湾。在被plak-tow的热疫吞噬前，你曾问我梦想拥有什么。事实上，我们期望得到的东西本质上是一样的。对你而言是这个山洞。这儿确实宏伟、壮丽令人赞叹，但我发现的是一个更美丽的庇护所。”他轻轻吻着吉姆，“我期盼能永远栖身于内，除非你要赶我离开。”  
　　“赶你走？我想都没想过！”吉姆捧住他的脸回以细碎绵长的亲吻，他在间隙中喃喃说  
　　，“倒也谈不上永远。”圈在他腰间双臂猛地收紧。“大约就一个世纪那么久吧。”  
　　他侧头靠在斯波克肩上打量那两幅肖像。“还有两天企业号就会来接我们了，你不羡慕墙上那对吗？他们能一起留在这个与世无争的世外桃源，而我们俩却要重新回到危险而又动荡的生活中……并且面对在这里发生的一切所带来的后续问题。是否要对船员开诚布公？要怎么说？在以后的日子里你我之间又要如何相处……”他摇了摇头，告诉斯波克，“就我而言，更希望能是像现在这种全新的坦率的交流方式。”  
　　斯波克扬了扬眉，开始思索他的话。不久后，他用刻意沉重的语调掩饰眼里的喜悦，一本正经的说：“确实如此。在未来的日子里，我们无疑还会遭遇更多困难险阻，就如同过去一样，但我无所畏惧。”  
　　吉姆冲他瞪眼。“是啦是啦。因为你是瓦肯人嘛。”  
　　“不。更准确的说是因为我明智的选择了我的庇护所。”他情不自禁地深吻吉姆，用双臂紧揽着他的爱人，“跟你的山洞不同，更轻便易于携带。返回企业号时，我自然会带着他一起登舰。等到下一次暴风雨来临时……”  
　　“你会向他寻求庇护。”  
　　“是的，我会向他寻求庇护，赞叹他的美丽……进入他。”他弯起唇角，那几乎是一个真正的笑容。“我相信在那里不会遭受任何暴风骤雨的侵袭。”  
　　“嗯嗯嗯嗯，我没意见……不过还有一件事。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“无需等到暴风雨来临时。”人类明亮的笑容令瓦肯人的心不合逻辑的砰砰跳动。“你随时可以进来待一会，随时。


	13. You’re the Ones that We Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：You’re the Ones that We Want  
> 原标题：Garryowen  
> 配对：斯波克/柯克  
> 分级：T

　　吉姆·柯克总习惯用老二思考问题，这一事实终于激怒了他的耳朵。  
　　它们常常选择在女人的床上装死，一来因为那些女人的放声浪叫根本是在摧残精致可人的耳蜗君，二来她们的耳朵也太其貌不扬了点——大多时候它们是桃色的，有时候则是绿色——通常出现在猎户座女孩们的身上。但归根结底，这些女士们的耳朵真没太大吸引力。有一度，吉姆的耳朵把乌胡拉当成了最理想的对象，她灵敏的听力能区分出全部罗姆兰方言，但另一方面，它们不得不接受一个吉姆死都不会承认的事实——她跟吉姆脱光了滚床单的几率微小到可以直接忽略不计。  
　　倒不是说它们不喜欢亲亲吻吻甚至小幅度的拉扯啃咬，它们享受极了，可是它们还想要点更深入的。

 

　　第一次见到斯波克时，它们没有特别注意到他的耳朵。呐，它们是有意识到对方是个瓦肯人，所以耳朵尖尖不像人类惯常的那样有着圆滑的弧度。但当时的气氛实在不咋地，之后又是一连串危机事件狂轰乱炸，根本没时间往别的地方想。直到在企业号的舰桥上，斯波克试图扼死吉姆时，他的耳朵因为情绪的剧烈波动而微微泛绿，耳尖以几不可查的幅度轻颤。之后的好几个夜晚里，吉姆的耳朵都在回忆那短暂的画面，回想斯波克的耳朵是如何不受控制的战栗，因为承载了太多的情感以致听不到其他船员的呼喊。那画面真是情色的叫它们彻夜难眠。  
　　还有一个可供回忆的片段发生在织女星四号，当年老的斯波克与吉姆心灵融合，趁着他们一起荡漾在意识的洪流中，吉姆的耳朵忍不住跟斯波克的打起了招呼。斯波克的耳朵渴望的回视它们，带着一种难以言表的熟悉感。可惜融合结束后，吉姆有更重要的事去办，它们只能把那份疑问暂时搁在一边。

 

　　直到五年任务开始实施后，吉姆的耳朵才终于有了充足的时间去探究让它们心痒难忍的大发现。为了满足这份渴望，它们故意给吉姆制造了点若有似无的噪音，想让坐在舰长椅里得瑟的家伙往瓦肯人的方向转过去。可惜这些暗示毫无效果，粗神经的人类老神在在的瘫在位子上不为所动，于是它们只好自食其力了。  
　　“哟嗬～”它们压低声音在舰桥上哼哼。  
　　斯波克停下手中的工作，侧耳倾听。  
　　“你们真可爱！”它们冲着瓦肯人的尖耳朵大喊。  
　　斯波克的耳朵被柔滑乌黑的发丝覆盖着，耳尖微动，爬上一抹淡淡的绿晕。哇哦～它们就像大教堂那样又漂亮又有内涵。  
　　吉姆的耳朵有些不确定要如何继续，要知道它们很少直接参与到吉姆的求爱中，而且它们也很怀疑吉姆本人的那些伎俩是不是真会生效。  
　　听不到可疑的声响，斯波克便又继续埋头工作。

 

　　不久后，吉姆和斯波克在走廊上相遇。  
　　“我们又圆润又粉嫩！”吉姆的耳朵在他们擦肩而过时嚷嚷，期盼能用彼此间的不同吸引目标。“就像是最美丽的贝壳～！”  
　　斯波克脚下一停，随即便大步离开了。他的耳朵回身张望，却什么也没说。吉姆挠了挠耳洞，总觉得那里有点发痒。  
　　他的耳朵挫败的叹着气。无论是吉姆还是斯波克都对它们的苦心充耳不闻，这日子没法过了。

 

　　第二天娱乐室里，斯波克端着餐盘径直坐到吉姆对面，或许是它们的努力有了结果！吉姆的耳朵满心期盼着。可是整个用餐期间，他们的话题全都围绕着飞船的大小事务，别说调情和眉来眼去，就连老斯波克提及的那段传奇私人友情都连半点苗头欠奉。它们着急的快冒火了。突然，一道灵光闪过，还有什么比歌声更能讨耳朵欢心的？真的勇士敢于面对任何挑战！吉姆的耳朵豁出去了。  
　　“你让我躁动难安~”它们轻声歌唱，尽可能显得性感但又不太直白，“忽冷又忽热~”  
　　斯波克用一种奇怪的表情打量人类。瓦肯人的听力非常灵敏。它们知道自己渴望的尖耳朵们一定注意到了和呼吸声差不多的歌儿。  
　　“你的一切都令我如此情难自禁~如此兴奋~”吉姆的耳朵竭力调动起所有能表达的情绪，尽管还是有些怀疑这种直接的方式是不是真能对禁欲的瓦肯人起效。  
　　感谢上帝它们找对了方法。  
　　“……你正是我们想要的……”斯波克的耳朵犹豫了片刻，合着那个调子唱道。  
　　就在这关节时刻，斯波克突然站了起来。“很抱歉，舰长。我需要立刻找麦考伊医生谈一谈。”  
　　“不——！”吉姆的耳朵哭喊。  
　　斯波克急匆匆的离开了房间。  
　　“到底是怎么了？”吉姆揉着莫名发红的耳朵，一边冲门口张望一边自言自语。

 

　　那天晚上吉姆在斯波克的舱房门口徘徊。他的耳朵不太确定主人在想什么，但它们当然不会傻到放过这个不可多得的好机会。吉姆发现有一些词句浮现在脑海深处中，那感觉就像是被什么东西附了身，仿佛下一秒无需他的意志身体就能自己唱出来歌来。他的耳朵卖力的模仿吉他声为这些词句配上曲调。吉姆的手开始不由自主的在大腿外侧打起节拍，就连脑袋都跟着一点一点。  
　　“他有一双小耳朵他知道怎么做~”他茫然的动了动嘴皮，唱出一句自己都不敢相信的词儿。  
　　突然，斯波克的房门毫无预警的打开了。吉姆楞在当场做不得声。  
　　瓦肯人的脑袋探出来往左边看了看，又往右边看了看，认真的像是在丈量走廊长度，最后才面对吉姆问道：“舰长，能否请问你在我的房门口做什么吗？”  
　　“呃……”吉姆一脸蠢相。  
　　“如果明白它们的好~你是否愿意从此相伴左右~宝贝~”他的耳朵倾情献唱，或许它们太急切了，以至于声响超出了必要那么一点点。  
　　吉姆大力拍了下左耳低咒一声。“操。”  
　　“你还好吗，舰长？”斯波克盯着他的脸问。  
　　“医务室。”吉姆说，“我要去医务室。”随即一个转身朝升降梯的方向冲去。他的耳朵不死心的朝后张望，发誓它们绝对看到了那双迷人的尖耳朵微微动了动。  
　　斯波克站在原地，无言的看着舰长火烧屁股般消失在走廊拐弯后。

 

　　医务室里，麦考伊借着照明灯端详吉姆的耳朵。“我不知道吉姆，看起来挺正常的。如果你有幻听，我觉得是这里的问题——”他戳了戳舰长的太阳穴，“跟耳朵没关系。你还有没有别的想告诉我，比如最近睡得如何？”  
　　吉姆叹了口气交叉双臂抱在胸前。要是早知道话题会往这方向发展，他死都不会来医务室。  
　　“要我说给你来一针镇定剂保管有效。”  
　　“你是一个坏医生～你带来疼痛～你是坏医生里的大坏蛋～”吉姆的耳朵又开唱了。  
　　麦考伊难以置信的瞪大眼。“吉姆？！”  
　　“我快要疯了好不？我一定是感染什么太空病毒了。”吉姆夸张的哀号。  
　　“……”麦考伊狐疑的看他。  
　　“我需要纾解压力！”  
　　很好。吉姆的耳朵想道，有进展～！  
　　  
　　然而现实是残酷的——四只手臂的Bajir Ontara妓女绝不在它们的预料之内，更何况这位小姐还兼职为猎户座走私者充当杀手。结果吉姆不得不光了膀子，带着满身伤口和血迹从行星边缘的小旅馆里被传送回企业号。  
　　斯波克守候在医务室，那张常年紧绷的脸上露出显而易见的责备，吉姆的耳朵对分万分赞同。  
　　“我们是天生的一对～”它们低声吟唱，希望斯波克的耳朵能谅解它们在这场不幸事故中无能为力。  
　　尖耳朵们无甚反应，同主人一样格外僵硬冷淡。“我有责任告诫你，舰长，你的行为不符合你的身份。”  
　　“斯波克，我在休登岸假好不好！”吉姆靠坐在床上，被麦考伊斜刺里戳过来的针头扎得缩了缩肩。  
　　“即便如此——”斯波克微微抬了抬眉毛。  
　　“我有需要。”吉姆抱怨，“可是在这艘船上什么也干不了。”  
　　吉姆的耳朵连忙插嘴唱到：“你才是我们真正想要的！哦耶～哦耶！你才是！耶耶~我们想要的！”  
　　斯波克的耳朵刷的浮上一层绿色，但事关荣誉，他的脸还是一副泰然自若的样子。“或许你该学习如何更好的自控。”  
　　尖耳朵们唱着：“你要好好表现才行，我们需要陪伴，我们在注视着你……”  
　　下一秒，斯波克一语不发的走了出去。  
　　吉姆倒回床上。“操。我他妈到底出了什么毛病？”  
　　“这问题我已经想了很多年了。”麦考伊在房间的另一头告诉他。

 

　　之后的几天里舰长反常极了。白天他把大多数时间都花在了健身房，一个人用餐，偶尔苦大仇深的瞪着盘子里的蔬菜和炸鸡翅，到了晚上就乖乖躲在房里看书，大体来说，他的表现之好简直让人大跌眼镜。他的耳朵有点失了章法，它们干涉不了吉姆的思想，所以也捉摸不透他到底在想什么。为了和全身协调一致，只好安分下来。  
　　更叫它们困惑的事不久后发生了。吉姆居然又在三更半夜跑到斯波克房门口，他举起手，在按到门铃前放下，又举起，啪的压在按钮上，门铃应声响起，吉姆飞快转过身，背对门，心烦意乱的抹了把脸。  
　　“舰长？”斯波克的声音出现在他背后，吉姆的耳朵微微颤了颤。  
　　他转回来问：“斯波克，我能进去吗？”  
　　斯波克退开两步，默许了他的要求。吉姆走进舱房，直接挑了张椅子坐下。  
　　“有时候如果我得不到自己想要的东西，就变得像个真正的蠢蛋那样做一堆讨人嫌的事。对不起。”他沉默了片刻突然脱口而出。  
　　斯波克站在一边，专注的盯着他。  
　　“额……”吉姆嘟囔，“我说不准……”  
　　但他的耳朵自认已经全盘了解了吉姆的心意，如果主人说不出口，耳朵自然义不容辞，它们低声吟唱道：“我们可以带你去看整个世界，光彩闪耀，绚烂壮阔。告诉我们，瓦肯人，何时你的心才会下定决心……”  
　　斯波克一瞬不瞬的望着吉姆，耳朵竖起，耳尖晕绿。吉姆终于反应过来，如果自己听得到那奇异的歌声，有什么理由斯波克听不到呢。  
　　“斯波克，你是不是听到什么了？”  
　　“是你的耳朵。”斯波克边走近边说。燥热的尖耳朵们发出几不可闻的气声。  
　　吉姆的耳朵兴奋的几乎唱不出完整的词句了。“我们可以打开你的眼界，带给你一个又一个奇迹，跃过，掠过，穿过，坐在魔毯上飞向星空……”  
　　“……崭新的世界。”斯波克的耳朵唱和着，声音中带着他们自己也陌生的情感。  
　　“你——”吉姆突然站了起来。  
　　斯波克的耳朵靠得太近了！看看那些漂亮的小绒毛！毛茸茸的瓦肯尖耳朵！“一个我们从来未知的炫目的地方……”吉姆的耳朵一边继续唱一边拼命想要靠的更近一些。  
　　吉姆倾身，嘴唇轻轻刷过斯波克的，顺势偏过头，把左耳贴上他的。  
　　第一次的亲密接触，就像身处天国。斯波克的耳朵覆盖着极细微的绒毛，那么柔韧娇嫩。  
　　“我相信我们的耳朵渴望一次听觉盛宴。”斯波克指出。  
　　“对。”吉姆沙哑的回答，“我不怎么想阻止它们。”  
　　“确实，那么做并不明智。”  
　　摩擦还在继续，耳朵贴着耳朵。吉姆的左耳幸福的打颤。斯波克的声音！他的耳朵！如此敏感！如此美丽！  
　　“或许……”斯波克说。  
　　“另一边。”吉姆心领神会，微微后退转头，凑过去把右耳压上斯波克的右耳。  
　　“我发现这种行为带有强烈的刺激性。”斯波克说。  
　　“嗯嗯。”吉姆含糊的应着，继续磨蹭他。  
　　吉姆的耳朵满足的叹息。在吉姆·柯克的脑袋上做窝虽然不是个简单差事，但回报也绝对是超值的。

 


	14. COMPLETE INVENTORY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：COMPLETE INVENTORY  
> 原作者：T'KEY'LA  
> 配对：斯波克/柯克  
> 分级：T

> 致：詹姆斯·T·柯克 舰长  
>  由：斯波克 中校  
>  标题：关于对星舰储备清单的质疑  
>  \-------------  
>  舰长：  
>  　　根据你的命令，我对星舰储备做了一次彻底清查。玛瑟森上尉和我耗时四个阿尔法班次，对仓储区域的所有储备进行了分类、排序和盘点。我已经将数据表发送给你过目。  
>  　　在清查工作中，我们确实发现了个别与清单不符之处，但数目差异极小，我会在之后的报告中注明。没有证据显示有人（或有多人）在未经许可的情况下，擅自挪用库存。  
>  　　在此，我也要对玛瑟森上尉在担任企业号军需官一职期间表现出的优秀组织能力表示赞赏。  
>  　　由于整理清单及后续整顿工作，我无法满足你向我知会的其他要求。我还没有完成船员的评估报告以及太阳能电池阵的重列工作，预计完成时间为未来五个星舰工作日。为此，我提请暂辞舰桥轮值，以便高效完成积累的工作。  
>  　　如果你还需要清单或其他相关信息，请告知我以便做进一步阐述。  
>  　　——斯波克 中校

  


> 致：斯波克 中校  
>  由：詹姆斯·T·柯克 舰长  
>  抄送：玛瑟森 军需官  
>  标题：星舰储备清单  
>  \-------------  
>  中校：  
>  　　我审查了近期对星舰储备所作的全面盘点清单。你的报告逻辑而有条理。但我还是发现了不少问题：  
>  　　为什么仓库里会有六（6）张医用床？我们上一次在贝纳塔星站整修时，已经为医务室置换了全新的床位。仓库里的是旧床吗？还是医务室没有用新床？这些床占用了相当大的空间。  
>  　　你的报告显示我们没有备用的食品复制机。但在星际条例43.16条a.a段第94及95小节明确规定了，每一艘星舰必须配备至少二（2）个至多六（6）个食品复制机，以防投入使用的机器发生故障。就算我们有轮机长史考特这样的天才，也不能保证复制机可以无限期使用不出纰漏。这些小型机械产品的反复无常众所周知，它们尤其擅长一声不吭的直接罢工。请你对这项必需品的储备问题做出进一步的解释。  
>  　　此外，我还需要你就数据表第470至499行所罗列的大量装饰用品做出解释。尽管舰队并不禁止星舰内部举办各类季节性庆祝活动，但相关用品显然不该多到占据足足二十九个大型货柜。是不是有人把仓库当成了私人物品的保险箱？如果事实如此，那么这种行为直接触犯了条例2708条cz段第3219至3233小节，除牺牲船员的财物在被转交给家属前可暂时摆放外，任何船员的私人财产不得临时或长期占用星舰仓储区域。我无法想象为这艘船牺牲的船员的财物能堆满整整二十九个货柜，至少我希望事实并非如此。  
>  　　重列太阳能电池阵的计划可以适当暂缓，这类常规维保工作可以在其他较紧要任务完成后进行。  
>  　　船员评估要在十（10）个太阳日内送交舰队总部，在完成之前你可以暂时不参与舰桥轮值。必须注意的是，这些评估在发送前要经由舰长审阅。我得花费三天时间来仔细过目评议，到时候我需要你从旁协助。  
>  　　我同意你对军需官玛瑟森上尉的赞扬，他的工作一贯出色优秀，他的行为堪称船员的楷模，他的态度无可挑剔令人满意而且绝对专业。  
>  　　请尽快就以上这些令人伤脑筋的数字做出答复。  
>  　　——柯克 舰长

  


> 致：柯克 舰长  
>  由：玛瑟森 军需官  
>  抄送：斯波克 中校  
>  标题：关于您的赞扬  
>  \-------------  
>  舰长：  
>  　　我已充分了解您和斯波克中校近期对星舰储备一事的关心。斯波克中校和我一起审查了您在备忘录上所提及的物品，中校已经准备了详尽的报告即将发送给您。  
>  　　感谢您的点名赞扬，我会继续努力不负厚望。  
>  　　——玛瑟森上尉

  


> 致：柯克舰长  
>  由：斯波克中校  
>  标题：关于近期的星舰储备清单事宜  
>  \-------------  
>  舰长：  
>  　　玛瑟森军需官和我已就你今日沟通的存疑项目做复审及讨论。相关回复罗列如下。如果你对解释仍有不满之处，请同样告知我。  
>  　　项目一：医用床  
>  　　仓库中的六（6）张医用床将被送往詹普林星站，我以为麦考伊医生已经就此事征得过你的同意，在跟麦考伊医生确认后，我发现他没有按计划将此项信息告知于你，他为自己的疏忽致歉（相信医生稍后就会亲自发来相关说明）  
>  　　我们将在6个太阳日后达到詹普林星站，因此你不必继续就医用床问题烦忧。  
>  　　项目二：食品复制机  
>  　　根据计划我们会在詹普林星站收到备用复制机。由于奋斗号临时向我舰请调复制机支援，因此造成了目前星舰上没有额外备用的情况。据我所知史考特少校理应向你报备过，当然，在特意确认后，我发现他犯了和麦考伊医生同样的错误。（史考特少校稍后会亲自向你说明情况）。  
>  　　项目三：节日装饰  
>  　　我和玛瑟森上尉都同意装饰品过多的质疑。但是每一个货柜的装饰品都有相对应的节日，包括——  
>  　　5柜用于地球圣诞节。其中仿真针叶树和相关装饰品占据了主要空间。  
>  　　3柜用于地球万圣节。玛瑟森建议我对饰品目录上的条目不要深入考察。我听取了他的建议。  
>  　　2柜用于其他地球宗教庆典。复活节、感恩节、圣帕特里克节等。  
>  　　2柜用于地球光明节、赎罪日。  
>  　　2柜用于乌乎拉上尉在船员婚礼中使用的装修品。  
>  　　1.5柜用于维特典礼，供维特船员进入性成熟期后（近似于人类30周岁）使用。玛瑟森上尉同样建议我不要对那些器具做深入了解。  
>  　　2.5柜用于摆放其它非人类船员的节日和庆典用具等。  
>  　　其余11个货柜同样装载各类节日用品，但对应的节日目前还无法明晰。玛瑟森军需官将比对目录彻查其中是否包含私人物品。若属实，他会让相关人员做妥善处理。  
>  　　但我确信这些货柜中没有私人物品或死者财物。  
>  　　项目四：我会在其他更紧急的工作完成后，开始重列电池阵。  
>  　　项目五：明天的贝塔班次结束后我会把船员评议交给你，并协助审核。  
>  　　项目六：谢谢。  
>  　　——斯波克 中校

  


> 致：斯波克  
>  由：吉姆  
>  标题：你的清单备忘录  
>  \-----------  
>  　　老骨头和史考特都在躲着我？老天，我没想到会这么糟。你怎么不早告诉我？

  


> 致：吉姆  
>  由：斯波克  
>  标题：船员的回避  
>  \-----------  
>  　　我曾试图提醒你，你最近的脾气火爆异常。但你不愿意听劝并要求我离开——确切用词为“滚出去”。  
>  　　你是否会与我商议这些反常行为？船员正因此变得越来越不安，他们不愿意靠近你。许多船员问我你为什么这么愤怒，而我无法向他们提供任何解释。人类的许多行为对我而言依然神秘难解，我乐意倾听任何你想要吐露的心声。  
>  　　我相信你会做出正确的决定让我帮助你。

  


> 致：斯波克  
>  由：吉姆  
>  标题：对不起  
>  \-------------  
>  　　我就是一顽固的猪头。我真的没意识到让情绪影响了所有人。  
>  　　我接受你的提议，我当然信赖你。或许贝塔班次结束后，你可以直接来我的舱室。我们可以彻夜讨论，请不要在轮值结束后阿尔法班次前安排其他计划。  
>  　　感谢你的包容。

  


> 致：吉姆  
>  由：斯波克  
>  标题：我将准时到达  
>  \------------  
>  　　贝塔班次一结束我就去你的舱室。你打算让我们一直聊到阿尔法班次开始？

  


> 致：我的斯波克  
>  由：你的吉姆  
>  标题：伽马班次的计划  
>  \------------  
>  　　我们会彻底谈谈，然后嘛，如果我现在告诉你，会失掉很多乐趣的。  
>  　　事实是我开始感觉自己是多余的。你的工作效率高得惊人，有好几次我都觉得你完全能管理好这艘飞船。我知道这么想不合逻辑。在我们遭遇克林贡人后的两周内，你担任了指挥工作。没人征求我的意见，没人和我商议，没人把我当舰长对待。  
>  　　等我重返舰桥，感觉像是硬生生挤走了你的位置。我应该早点告诉你，但那让我感到困窘。  
>  　　我会向其他船员致歉。或许我可以让乌乎拉用那些目的还不明晰的装饰品搞个派对，名目就叫“丢脸的笨蛋舰长”。  
>  　　你来了之后我也要向你道歉。为了让你明白我有多抱歉自己那么情绪化的反应，我的道歉恐怕需要耗费相当之长的时间。

  


> 致：T'hy'la  
>  由：你的斯波克  
>  标题：伽马班次  
>  \------------  
>  　　我们脱离危险时你已经丧失了行动能力。我们没有和你讨论飞船事务只是为了让你能静心休养。分离让我似乎缺失了一部分，对于你我没有秘密，你一定很清楚没有你在舰桥的时间是多么度日如年。  
>  　　或许我应该在贝塔班次去你的舱室报道。  
>  　　期待你的邀请。

  


> 致：我的T'hy'la  
>  由：你的吉姆  
>  \-------------  
>  亲爱的  
>  　　现在就来我们房间。让条例见鬼去。就算你不上贝塔班次，我也不会打小报告的。既然全船人都沉浸在我的余威下，那就不该有例外，很合理吧？  
>  　　急切盼望你的到来！  
> 


	15. Bases Loaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：Bases Loaded  
> 原作者：kyliselle  
> 配对：斯波克/柯克  
> 分级：M

　　那一幕几乎灼伤他。  
　　企业号出航后的第二周，柯克按照电脑提示前往观景室寻找斯波克。因为斯波克和他应该拥有一段能定义他们俩的史诗般的友情，也因为他已经厌倦了独自一人打法休息时间，万分想要有人陪伴。不是其他人的陪伴，而是斯波克的，因为斯波克既聪明又有趣还有一双迷人的尖耳朵。  
　　可眼前的景象却让他傻在了当场，把到嘴边的招呼又硬生生咽了回去。斯波克确实在观景室，但不是一个人，乌胡拉也在，两人一起站在窗边欣赏飞船外浩瀚无垠的宇宙。柯克望着窗户上投影动弹不得。就在他进也不是退也不是时，斯波克扶住乌胡拉的手臂，低头亲吻她的前额。  
　　柯克感到喉咙发紧，转过身默默地离开了。  
　　  
　　若干小时后，柯克单独坐在餐厅里扒拉麦片粥。这个时段不早不晚，刚好卡在两个班次间，大部分阿尔法班次的船员这会儿还在休息。  
　　“舰长，我能坐这吗？”  
　　“斯波克！” 柯克惊讶地抬头，突然感到尴尬非常，“我、当然，当然了。”  
　　斯波克在对面的位子坐下，将一杯清凉茶放到桌上。“没想到你已经起来了。”  
　　柯克皱皱鼻子，那茶水闻起来一股子泥巴味。“你不也是。”他刻意用漫不经心的口气回答，心里越发不自在，总感觉前一天晚上他闯进的不是观察室，而是斯波克与乌胡拉的卧房。他仿佛窥见了斯波克不为人知的一面，原来他的大副竟然能这么温柔地亲吻另一个人的额头。  
　　“瓦肯人对睡眠的需求不像人类那么大。”斯波克专注地观察他。“你似乎精神不佳，你昨天晚上休息了吗？”  
　　柯克耸耸肩，岔开话题。“你怎么起这么早？不去找乌胡拉？”很好，他的声音听起来跟平时几乎没两样，柯克暗暗为自己喝彩。  
　　“这个时间点她应该还在睡觉。你看起来像彻夜未眠。”  
　　柯克勉强撑起若无其事的笑容，又一次岔开话题。“科学部有什么新项目吗？”  
　　“我正着手对照多重杂交小麦与其他杂交谷物的生产量。这是一个非常复杂的科研项目，你一定不感兴趣。”  
　　“我明白了，只带天才儿童玩是吧？”柯克试着打趣，没有提及他在学院时撰写的三篇论文里，有一篇的主题正是通过基因工程改造外星粮食作物供多种族食用以应对战争时期可能爆发的饥荒。“这么说你打算在阿尔法班次前去实验室泡一会？”  
　　“是的。我可以提个问题吗？”  
　　“可以。”  
　　“在我的印象中，人类喜欢与同类结伴进餐。我想知道你为什么选择独自用餐？”  
　　柯克脸上一热，低头看向手里的碗，小声咕哝：“老骨头的班次还没结束。”  
　　他几乎能听到斯波克“噌”地一声挑高眉毛。“除麦考伊医生之外，企业号上还有421名船员。”  
　　“我知道。”柯克解释，“可是，舰长就是飞船上的老大，这个职务是权威的象征。有我在场大家都不自在。只要我一开口指出哪里不对，他们就会以为自己有麻烦了。我不希望任何人‘不得不’和我一起进餐。”  
　　斯波克反驳道：“人类需要适当地参与社交活动以保持最佳健康状态。你认为舰长必须将自己与其他船员隔离开？”  
　　就跟问瓦肯人的耳朵是尖的吗一样，答案显而易见。柯克又耸了耸肩。“这是职务性质决定的。”  
　　“我明白了。”斯波克喝完清凉茶，起身。“舰桥上见，舰长。”  
　　柯克目送他头也不回地大步离开食堂，叹了口气。显然，他们在另一个宇宙中拥有的伟大友谊，不能保证这个宇宙的斯波克在乎他。  
　　  
　　两周后，企业号抵达四号星际基地，柯克给全船放了两天登岸假。此刻他独自坐在基地的官员专用酒吧内，足踏搁脚凳，手里拿着今晚的第三杯罗姆兰啤酒。詹姆斯•柯克居然一个人躲在酒吧里喝闷酒，传出去准能叫人跌破眼镜。  
　　“吉姆？”  
　　柯克惊讶地回头。“加里？”  
　　加里•米切尔快步走到吧台边，热络地握住他的肩膀。“真没想到会在这里遇见你。”过了好一会加里才恋恋不舍地松开手，拉来椅子坐下，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。柯克太清楚他打什么算盘了。“吉米，你看上去真不错。”  
　　柯克仰头灌下一大口啤酒，脑筋飞转。加里无疑是个糟糕透顶的选择。要是被老骨头知道了，准得骂掉他一层皮。可是柯克已经孤零零一个人干掉了三杯罗姆兰啤酒，他受够了。  
　　他放下酒杯，慵懒地靠向吧台，上下打量加里。“你看起来也不错。很不错。”  
　　加里眼睛一亮，急不可耐地表示：“去我的房间——”  
　　“舰长。”  
　　柯克回过头，发现他的大副就站在几步开外。“斯波克？”他奇怪地问，“你怎么来了？”  
　　斯波克的视线从柯克转向加里，飞快地眯了下眼睛。“我正在找你，舰长，请随我来。”  
　　“你找他有什么事？”加里插嘴质问。  
　　斯波克冷冷地盯住他。柯克知道不该幸灾乐祸，可没一会功夫加里便败下阵来，紧张地在座位上挪动，那样子真是好笑极了。“舰长？”  
　　柯克跳下椅子。“很高兴见到你。改天再说？”  
　　加里面有愠色。“你现在供你的大副使唤了？”  
　　柯克苦笑。“只要斯波克愿意，他就可以。”天，他真希望这是句玩笑话。  
　　斯波克挑起一边眉毛，但没有说什么。  
　　  
　　离开酒吧后，斯波克带着柯克走进基地中央的庭院。那儿精心种植了各种地球上的观赏花卉与草木，被四周灰蒙蒙的建筑包围衬托着，犹如一片美丽的绿洲。  
　　经过长凳时，斯波克停住脚步。“舰长，介意在这坐会吗？”  
　　斯波克看起来有点儿激动甚至焦躁，但随着酒精逐渐在体内发酵，柯克不敢确定那是不是他自己的幻觉。他点点头，为了避免侵犯瓦肯人的私人空间，特意选在半条手臂远的地方坐下。“你找我有什么事？  
　　斯波克合什双手，指尖抵住嘴唇下方，答非所问。“你认识酒吧里那个人类？”  
　　“认识。”柯克小心地回答，突然间万分希望今晚只喝了两杯罗姆兰啤酒。酒精总是能让他说些不该说的话，做出愚蠢透顶的傻事。比如单挑五名学院学员，又比如跟加里上床。“他叫加里•米切尔，比我早毕业几年。”  
　　“他——他对你有欲望。”  
　　柯克等着下文，但斯波克没有继续说下去。“……然后？”  
　　“他的脑海中充斥着露骨的想法，非常令人不安。”  
　　“你对他用了感应力？”柯克满脸震惊，“我一直以为没有许可的情况下，你不会对其他人使用感应能力。”  
　　“是我的疏忽。他的思想比一般人类强烈，我以往构建的精神屏障不足以屏蔽他。”斯波克看向柯克，“你似乎并不意外。”  
　　柯克苦笑。“我知道加里对我的看法。”  
　　“他的看法是？”  
　　柯克在心中默数五下，以防止任何愚蠢或不合宜的话冲口而出。“有恋父情结、可以随意摆弄的小废物。正和他的口味。”  
　　糟糕。  
　　现在轮到斯波克震惊了。柯克诅咒自己的大嘴巴，十二万分希望今晚只喝了一杯罗姆兰啤酒，要是能滴酒未沾就更好了。“我不是那个意思。”他急忙连比带划地解释，“我的意思是，加里喜欢粗暴的玩法，而我恰好不在乎他拿我当婊子使唤。”  
　　完蛋。  
　　斯波克毫不掩饰地瞪大眼。“我好像醉过头了。”柯克摇摇晃晃地站起身，准备开溜。“我该走了。乌胡拉一定在找你，十有八九想要你再亲亲她的脑门。”  
　　“你不走。”斯波克抓住他的手臂，直截了当地把他拉回长凳。“你与他发生过性行为，我的理解对吗？”  
　　柯克低下头用手捂住脸，拒绝看斯波克。  
　　“麦考伊医生知道这位加里•米切尔？”  
　　“知道。”  
　　“他认可？”  
　　“不，老骨头讨厌他，因为第二天早上我总是更讨厌我自己。”该死，快闭嘴。“停止问我问题。”柯克恼道，“我是成年人，他也是成年人，就算和他上床糟糕透了，也跟你没关系。”  
　　“你不喜欢你们的性爱？”  
　　“我、听着，没人被强迫。他在床上的确不怎么样，但总比一个人过夜强。”柯克大声呻吟，死命遮住脸。“我不说话了。”  
　　一只手覆上他的肩膀。“今天晚上你和我一起过。”  
　　居然可怜得连瓦肯人都看不过眼，柯克从来没有这么厌恶过自己。“不用了。”他逼着自己再一次站起来，远离斯波克的温暖，“我先走了，醒醒酒去。”  
　　斯波克又把他拉了回去。这一次他们肩并肩紧邻而坐，没留下一点儿空隙。“你没必要迁就我。”柯克试着推开他，但斯波克并不松手。  
　　“你写过一篇关于转基因粮食的论文。”  
　　“唔？”  
　　“这就是我来酒吧找你的原因。搜集资料时，我无意中发现了你的论文。它对我们当下的科研项目极具参考价值。可是早前你却任由我误会你对转基因粮食一无所知，为什么？”  
　　“是你说的，我不可能对复杂的科研项目感兴趣，怪不得我。”  
　　“你应该告诉我。”斯波克蹙起眉头，加重语气，“为什么不向我说明你的才能？”  
　　“没有必要。”柯克厌倦地说，“人们只相信他们想相信的东西。”他靠向椅背，感到头晕目眩，肠胃翻搅。他为什么喝酒？他是全世界酒品最差的醉鬼。酒精让他跟乌胡拉调情，跟小蛋糕打架，还让他把最悲惨的一面赤裸裸地暴露在斯波克面前。  
　　“我不是‘人们’”斯波克目不转睛地盯了柯克片刻，突然起身，“跟我来，你眼下的状态不适合独处。”  
　　柯克拨开对方递过来的手。“我没事。我这就回自己房间去。不要告诉老骨头好吗？免得他又操心。”  
　　“吉姆。”  
　　听到这个昵称，柯克不由自主地抬眼。  
　　“跟我来。”  
　　柯克用力摇脑袋，剧烈得头痛叫他禁不住呻吟出声。“你用不着陪我。别忘了男朋友的责任，去找乌胡拉吧，她一定想你了。”  
　　“我确信乌胡拉上尉此刻并不想念我。你才是我的责任：大副有责任照顾他的舰长。”  
　　“我真是个可怜虫。” 柯克哼笑。“这算哪门子舰长？惨兮兮、醉醺醺，必须找个地方把他藏起来，免得他的浑话给他和他的船蒙羞。”他呆了呆，呐呐地问，“我说出来了？”  
　　斯波克握住他的手将他从椅子上拉起来。“你有没有意识到，就瓦肯人的标准我们刚达到了一垒？”  
　　“什么？！”  
　　斯波克抬高他们握在一起的手示意。“瓦肯人用手接吻。”  
　　柯克张口结舌。  
　　斯波克的声音里掺进一丝愉悦。“跟我来，舰长。”  
　　他牵着柯克的手转身开路，后者仍没有从瓦肯人的奇异风俗中回过神，温顺地跟在后头，彻底忘记了反抗——或许这就是斯波克的目的。  
　　  
　　柯克万万没想到，他们最后会走进斯波克的房间。被按着肩膀坐到床边时，他彻底糊涂了。  
　　“为什么带我来这儿？”  
　　斯波克为他倒来一杯水。“因为我想带你来这儿。”  
　　“哈，有意思。”柯克啜饮一口，然后急吼吼地把剩下的水全倒进嘴里，直到这一刻才意识到自己有多渴。 “谢谢。”带着些许窘迫，他把空杯子递回去。  
　　斯波克仔细端详他。“你的脸很红。”  
　　“我很好。”身处斯波克的房间，柯克奇异地感到安心。他打心眼里想留下，但也知道不合礼数。“我不该打搅你，我——”  
　　“是我主动带你来的，你没有打搅我。”  
　　“你带我来这儿只是因为你可怜我罢了。”  
　　“或许。”斯波克平静地说，“不过还有一种可能：不只有你不想单独过夜。”  
　　柯克简直不敢相信耳朵。“可是乌胡拉——”  
　　“两周前结束了我们的关系。”  
　　“什、可是我、我看到你们俩，我看到你亲了她的额头——”  
　　斯波克抬高眉毛。“不是在舰桥上。”  
　　“我，呃……在观景室看到的。我去找你，想跟你下棋来着。”柯克摇头，“结果看到你们俩在一块儿。也对，有姑娘可吻，你怎么会想跟我下棋？”  
　　“考虑到2.3分钟后她结束了我们的关系，我当时会很乐意下盘三维象棋。”斯波克告诉他。  
　　“怎么回事？”  
　　“上尉和我在学院时便已相识，但我们的私人感情是在我的情绪经历巨大波动时开始的，”斯波克平静地解释道，“她将特殊情况错误地理解成了常态。既然我不能满足她的需要，那么她选择终止我们的关系无疑符合逻辑。”  
　　柯克摇头。“胡扯，放弃一个愿意吻她额头的人？她一定疯了。”  
　　“亲吻额头与此有关联？”  
　　“因为那很美好。”柯克不自在地吞咽，“即深情又与性欲无关。老实说当时我不知道更嫉妒谁，斯波克。是被亲吻额头的她，还是有人可吻的你。”  
　　“你说得仿佛你从来没有与人交换过额头吻。”  
　　柯克别开眼。  
　　“你父母？”斯波克轻声问。  
　　“我母亲大部分时候不在家，我继父——”柯克迟疑地说，“他不太喜欢我。”  
　　“但你极讨人喜欢，”斯波克似乎不能理解，“显然比起关爱你，你的父母更在乎他们自己。”他脸色一沉。“就像加里•米切尔。你根本无需考虑他，如果你觉得孤单，来找我。”  
　　“喔喔，然后你会在这张床上支配我吗？”柯克试图用玩笑掩饰内心的波动。  
　　斯波克眼光一闪。“我将竭力满足你的需要，舰长。”  
　　柯克几乎说不出话来。“你、你——”  
　　斯波克俯身拨开他额前散落的发丝。“你醉了，睡吧。”  
　　瓦肯人的手温暖极了，柯克下意识地闭上眼睛。他依稀能感觉到喜爱、亲近之类的情绪通过接触渗入脑袋。但那是不可能的对吧，感应能力不是这样运作的对吧？难道说就是这样？柯克毫无概念。“睡觉，对，睡觉。”他含糊地咕哝，“我回我的——”  
　　“在这睡。”  
　　“……在这儿？”  
　　“是的。我目前不需要休息，你可以使用这张床。”斯波克边说边握着柯克的肩膀往床上推。  
　　“斯波克。”柯克顺着他向后倒，但嘴里仍抗议道，“这是你的房间，你的床。没必要让我那堆破事打搅你——”  
　　斯波克按住他的嘴唇。“你没有。”  
　　“可是——”柯克还想争辩，没想到一张开嘴，舌头首先触到了对方的手指。“对、对不起。”  
　　然而斯波克似乎并不介意，只是用难以解读的表情望着他。“以瓦肯人的标准，刚才相当于二垒。”  
　　等等、等等，柯克突然口干舌燥。难道斯波克带他来这儿是因为知道他喝醉后很容易上手？好吧，起码这个套路柯克驾轻就熟得很，再说他早就迷上他的大副了，虽然幻想和现在的情况有点儿差距，但如果斯波克想要……  
　　柯克放柔表情，用迷离的目光瞥视斯波克，嘴唇上的手指果然加重了力道。“既然你要把床让给我，我猜你也想要我付点酬金？”他压低声线，放任酒精接管脑袋。  
　　斯波克放开他的嘴唇，移向额头，轻柔地摩挲。“我不需要金钱。”  
　　“可恶，你知道我的意思。”柯克总是避免和床伴发生不必要的接触，斯波克亲密的动作对他来说即陌生又令人不安。  
　　斯波克摇头。“我明白，你相信他人的陪伴必须用性换取。但是在我这里不需要。”伴随着这番话，又一波难以形容的感觉通过接触涌向柯克，那么温暖那么甜蜜。  
　　“睡吧，吉姆。你很安全。”  
　　柯克安心地闭上眼。  
　　  
　　醒来时，房间里没有别人。柯克皱皱鼻子，试着回忆，几秒后他开始唉声叹气，彻底记起了前一天晚上说过的每一句蠢话。他的头依然很痛，有种紧绷感像束带般紧紧缠绕着脑袋，但好在还能忍受。床头柜上摆着的水和麦考伊的强效头痛药，柯克连忙抓过来一口吞下。  
　　要回报斯波克的好意，最佳办法无疑是停止打搅他。主意打定，柯克恋恋不舍地掀开毯子，悄悄离开了房间。  
　　  
　　他先回自己那儿冲了个澡，又换了身衣服前往基地。这是个晴好天气，基地的金属顶部在双子太阳的照射下熠熠生辉。闲逛一阵后，柯克来到官员食堂。  
　　他刚刚放下装着咖啡和鸡蛋烤面包的托盘，另一个人大刺刺地在他对面落座。“加里。”柯克边抹黄油边不冷不热地招呼。  
　　“吉米。”加里满脸胡渣，眼睛里布满血丝。  
　　柯克好奇地打量他。“彻夜狂欢？”  
　　 “一晚没睡。”加里眯起眼靠过来，恼怒地抱怨，“可是最带劲的玩具被瓦肯人骗走了，那可是我的最爱。”  
　　柯克白他一眼，讽刺道：“多动听的甜言蜜语，你的房门口怎么还没有排队？”  
　　“趁着瓦肯人不在，我们换个地方继续，怎么样？”  
　　柯克暗暗考虑他的提议。前一天晚上极大地缓和了长期折磨他的孤独感，可想到还有一整天登岸假要单独度过没人陪伴，那前景实在不怎么令人愉快。“可惜，这会儿我还没有醉到让你为所欲为。”  
　　“我有办法。”加里热切地向他保证。  
　　加里是个糟糕的选择，詹姆斯，非常非常糟糕。柯克拿起杯子喝了一口咖啡，又皱着脸放下。他忘了放牛奶。加里仍盯着他，急躁里掺进几分得意。这个混蛋，他知道柯克最终会答应的，因为他知道为了躲开孤独柯克愿意做任何事  
　　“舰长另有要务。”  
　　斯波克不知何时端着餐盘出现在桌旁。他没有询问允可，直接在柯克身旁的位子坐下，自然得仿佛他们俩每天都这样一起用餐。  
　　“要务？”加里反问。  
　　“是的。”斯波克以一种近乎敌视的眼神盯着加里，“我需要他帮忙。”  
　　“他在休假，你就不能不要来烦他吗？”  
　　“恐怕不行。”斯波克递给柯克一小盒牛奶伴侣。“舰长。”  
　　柯克愣愣地接过。  
　　加里咬牙，突然覆住柯克的手背。“吉姆——”换成别人，这动作可能代表了情人间的亲昵，但在加里那儿，不过是诱骗猎物的手段罢了。柯克能感觉到斯波克整个人僵在了座位上。“你来选择，我还是——”  
　　“斯波克。”柯克不假思索地回答，用空着的那只手把牛奶倒进咖啡，连头都没抬。  
　　“可是——”  
　　“斯波克。”  
　　他端起咖啡品尝，味道好极了。与此同时斯波克仍盯着加里，并同时挑起了两边眉毛。柯克刻意向加里的手点头，加里怒气冲冲地放开。“好好。我用不着求你。跟某位舰长不同，有人真心喜欢我。”他推开椅子起身。“或许我该给我父亲打个电话。你知道，因为我有父亲可联系。”  
　　柯克狠狠地剜他一眼。“我的心在哭泣。”  
　　加里回以恶毒的眼神，快步离开了餐厅。柯克摇头。“恶心的家伙。”  
　　“千真万确。”斯波克盯着加里离开的方向附和。他没有坐到对面空出来的位子，而是继续留在柯克身旁。“他的思想非常不堪。”  
　　“你没有加强精神屏障？”柯克不解地问。  
　　“我认为继续监视他的想法才是明智之选。”  
　　“为什么？再说，这样做没关系？”  
　　“他想对你施暴，保护你是我的责任。”  
　　柯克有些感动，放下杯子试着缓和斯波克的忧虑。 “那不是真的，他并不是真的想在现实中对我使用暴力。”  
　　“相信我，他想。”  
　　“没啦，我敢打赌你只是看到了他的性幻想而已，那很正常。”  
　　斯波克紧蹙眉头。“人类是最捉摸不透的种族。”  
　　“这我同意。对了，你说的帮助是指？”  
　　“我需要你协助我的项目。”  
　　“转基因粮食？”  
　　“是的。我相信你能在该项目上提供独到的见解，并启发、开拓我的思路。”  
　　“我、你是认真的吗？”柯克既受宠若惊，又不确定。  
　　“瓦肯人永远是认真的，舰长。”  
　　  
　　一旦投入科学研究，斯波克出色得惊人也对效率要求极其苛刻。他没有给柯克多少时间准备，显然相信柯克足以跟上他的思路。“……你认为比起后天使用杀虫剂的传统办法，直接修改植物基因结构提高抗灾害能力更重要。”  
　　“是的。”柯克毫不犹豫地肯定。能与斯波克这样的聪明人一起研究，可以算是几年来最令他头脑振奋的事。一想到要满足这样才华横溢的科学家的好奇心，他整个人都兴奋不已， “既然能在基因水平直接掐灭受灾害的可能，何必考虑杀虫剂？多此一举。”  
　　“妙极了。”斯波克陷入思考。虽然他的表情变化不大，但是柯克敢说他乐在其中。“可是对效率的影响？”  
　　“值得。它能拯救生命。”见鬼，科学讨论简直比前戏更叫人心荡神驰。以往人们总是想钻进柯克的裤子探秘，却几乎不留意他的头脑。  
　　斯波克将一块写有DNA编码的数据板推向他。“你认为应该从哪一组序列开始？”  
　　柯克抓过触笔和斯波克埋头进入下一轮讨论。  
　　  
　　等他们终于停下休息时，柯克惊觉已经过去了将近十小时。“哇哦！”他站直了伸个懒腰，不敢相信自己居然那么享受与斯波克的脑力较量。 “你一定是个超严厉的教授。”  
　　“你参加过我的测试。”斯波克提醒他，“关于作弊，我还没有惩罚你。”  
　　根据这段日子的接触，柯克能轻易看出瓦肯人只是在开玩笑，于是他轻松地坐到床上，顺着打趣道：“那又怎么样，斯波克教授，你要打我的屁股？”  
　　视线相交，斯波克一本正经地告诉他：“用手碰触你的臀部等同于三垒。”  
　　柯克的心脏“扑通”一跳，连忙强自镇定。斯波克对他而言太性感迷人，实在不适合开这种带有性暗示的玩笑。“你需要休息。”他试着改变话题，小心调整姿势遮掩鼓起的裤裆。“昨天有个自私的家伙霸占了你的床。”  
　　“瓦肯人可以数天不吃不睡，不过你该进餐补充能量了。”  
　　提到食物，柯克的肚子咕噜咕噜叫唤起来，迎上斯波克射过来的视线，他不好意思地笑着答应。“好吧，我去餐厅。你……要不要一起来？”他犹豫地问道，准备好了面对拒绝。  
　　斯波克歪头。“乐意至极。”  
　　柯克脸上的笑容又扩大几分。  
　　  
　　他们正赶上高峰，餐厅里人很多。柯克要了鸡肉三明治，斯波克则点了份沙拉。他们花了点时间才找到一张空桌，不过柯克认为值得，能得到斯波克的陪伴乐得他合不拢嘴，等候一会实在不足挂齿。  
　　落座后，柯克提出了困扰他许久的问题。“斯波克，以你的才能完全可以成为一名出色的舰长，可是你却选择留在我的船上，为什么？”  
　　对他的话，斯波克显得有些惊讶。“我对担当舰长一职没有兴趣。管理星舰的工作非常繁杂，正是有你在我才有时间进行科学研究。你带我发现新的行星见证各种从所未见的生命形式。我的研究项目拥有充足的资金及设备支持也是因为你。能成为你的大副，我非常满意。”  
　　“喔。”这回答简直让柯克喜不自胜。“你不讨厌服从我的命令？”  
　　斯波克像是被逗乐了。 “关于你的命令，”他对答如流，“我将永远服从不讨厌的部分。”  
　　“好极了。”柯克还沉浸在喜悦中，没有察觉瓦肯人的文字游戏，“不然我就得训斥你啦，咱们都不希望那种情况发生对吧。”  
　　“我并不太担心你的训斥，舰长。”不知为何，舰长这个词从斯波克嘴里吐出来几乎像是情人间的爱称。  
　　“船员们都怕死我了。”柯克反驳。  
　　斯波克摇头。“不。他们对你的态度有好感、尊敬甚至爱慕，根据各人情况有所不同。是你单方面认定他们畏惧你，并坚持与他们保持距离。你是企业号上唯一对‘权威象征’有问题的人。”  
　　这话要是换成别人来说，柯克很可能一笑置之不当回事，可是既然连斯波克也这样认为……“你是认真的？”  
　　“我先前提到过，瓦肯人永远都是认真的。”  
　　柯克欣喜万分，大大地松了口气。为了不给船员造成压力，他一直试着在休息时间尽可能避开人群，看来他可以试试既当他们的舰长也当他们的朋友。  
　　“嘿，斯波克。”柯克刚打算问斯波克想不想晚餐后下会象棋，一个讨厌的声音插了进来。  
　　“吉姆，你父亲终于放你出来玩了吗？”加里•米切尔挑衅地盯着他们俩，“还是说他依然把你当成乳臭未干的小男生，需要瓦肯保姆开路护航？”  
　　“你胡说八道什么？”柯克又惊又怒。  
　　“哦，难道事实是企业号的舰长把屁股上供给了某位大副的老二？”  
　　柯克的表情凝固了，他飞快地站起来，准备赏加里至少一个黑眼圈。  
　　但斯波克比他更快。  
　　电光火石间，斯波克已经掐住加里的喉咙把他压制到了墙上。柯克惊呼一声。他们闹出的动静引来了好些围观者，不过比起劝架，大家似乎更好奇哪方会赢。事实上整个基地都对瓦肯人的力量和格斗技巧非常好奇。  
　　围观的人数不断增加，渐渐呈半圆形将两人包围起来。斯波克俯身，凑到加里耳边低声说了什么。  
　　加里当即停止了挣扎，脸色苍白，满眼畏惧。斯波克挑起一边眉毛，放开手。  
　　柯克从没见过人逃得那么快。  
　　人群议论纷纷，给斯波克让开道。而斯波克径直回到桌旁坐下，平静得仿佛什么也没发生过。柯克和附近的围观者面面相视，也小心地跟着坐了下来。  
　　“你……”  
　　斯波克不动声色地咬了口生菜。  
　　“我一直以为瓦肯人是和平的种族？”  
　　“是的。”斯波克顿了顿，补充道，“一般情况下是的。”  
　　“啊。”柯克搔搔后脑勺。“你对他说了什么？”  
　　“只是告诉他我为什么反对他的行为。”  
　　“好吧好吧。不过你知道，我打起架来可不比任何人差。”柯克没有继续追问，转而为自己申辩。“你没有必要为我出手。”  
　　“我很清楚这点。但是吉姆——”斯波克真诚地告诉他，“你有能力为自己而战并不意味着你只能孤军奋战。”  
　　柯克无法回答，他的喉咙仿佛被什么东西堵住了，一个字也说不出来。  
　　  
　　结果反而是斯波克率先询问柯克想不想一起下象棋，于是晚餐后他们又回了瓦肯人的房间。柯克负责摆好棋子，斯波克倒来两杯清凉茶放到桌上。  
　　“今晚禁酒。”柯克暗暗发誓要喝光难闻的茶水，“昨天晚上我说的蠢话够多了。”  
　　斯波克的声音从他身后传来。“我不记得你说过蠢话，舰长，我的记性一向很好。”  
　　柯克俯身将卒一个个放进最远的格子，咧嘴笑问：“认真的？”  
　　“如果我还得一次又一次重申‘瓦肯人永远都是认真的’，我想我更倾向于打你的臀部。”  
　　柯克惊呆了，突然意识到自己看起来什么样——弯着腰毫无防备地趴在桌子上，而斯波克就站在正后方，一点儿没有走开的意思。他勉强把最后一颗棋子放进格子，情不自禁地问，“认真的？”  
　　斯波克照着他的屁股用力扇了一巴掌。柯克惊叫跳起，又被推着肩膀转过身。他的屁股抵着桌沿，还因为拍打而刺痛着。斯波克没有给他反应的时间，紧贴上前，逼得他不断往后仰，不得不撑住桌面保持平衡。  
　　“三垒。”斯波克宣布，也撑住桌子两侧，把柯克困在手臂间。他低头用鼻尖磨蹭人类的耳朵。“在瓦肯，这意味着我们已经订婚了。”  
　　柯克的心脏砰砰直跳，老二则在裤裆里抬头挺胸，仿佛跟斯波克订婚是它听过的最激动人心的事。“是、是吗？”他们靠得太近了，近得他无法忽视斯波克远高于人类的体温。  
　　“是的，所以你一定能理解：从今天起我将视你为我的男友。”  
　　“男友？”  
　　“没错。”斯波克顶开柯克的膝盖挤进去，炙热的呼吸伴随着吐字一下下喷在他的耳朵上，脖子上。“我对临时关系不感兴趣，但我对你非常感兴趣。”  
　　当斯波克用鼻子磨蹭他的太阳穴时，柯克不得不大口大口吞咽。“好、好吧。”但愿他的声音听起来不像随时要窒息的样子，虽然他觉得有那个苗头。“男友。”耳廓上传来濡湿的感觉，柯克又倒抽一口气。“不过我从来没有过男友，呃，或者说女友。”  
　　“我并不担心这点。你会是一名出色的伴侣，我们的契合度高达99%。”  
　　“不知道为什么，你背诵数字的时候特别性感。”柯克咬住嘴唇咽下呻吟，斯波克的口舌在他的耳垂徘徊不去。他忍不住微微扭动，屁股顶住桌沿依然隐隐作痛。“为了三垒打，你每次都得先往我的屁股上来一下？”  
　　斯波克捏住他的屁股，手心的热量透过布料直抵皮肤。“拍打你的臀部只是为了增加趣味，并非必要步骤。”  
　　“我说，你都已经满垒了，”虽然斯波克的手和鼻尖都棒透了，不过柯克还是想办法让语气里带了上那么点愤慨的调调，“我还没触到人类标准的一垒呢。”  
　　斯波克又舔了舔他的耳朵，似乎被那圆润的线条迷住了。“我当然不会拒绝我的男友。”  
　　柯克抬起头，小心翼翼地轻啄斯波克的脸颊试探，接着他印下一个真正的吻，然后又一个，再一个，直到捧住斯波克的脸深深吻住对方。失去了双手的支撑，他不由自主地往后倒，但斯波克只用一条手臂就揽住了他。  
　　“你的力气到底有多大？”柯克抵着斯波克的嘴唇咕哝。  
　　“你会知道的。”  
　　斯波克轻而易举地一把将他抱上桌，几枚棋子被扫到，从棋盘上掉落下来。  
　　“等等，棋——”  
　　斯波克一手将整张棋盘和棋子扫到地上，推倒柯克。“我会给舰队购买一套新三维棋。”  
　　“我从来没有跟‘男友’做过。”柯克又是惊讶又是好笑，他握住斯波克的肩膀沿着手臂往下滑，直至覆盖住另一个人的手指摩挲，模仿瓦肯式接吻。不知道以瓦肯人的标准，他的接吻技巧如何？  
　　“非常出色。”斯波克在亲吻他脖子的间隙中回答道。  
　　“你用感应力了？”柯克问。“这是作弊。”  
　　斯波克捧住他的脸，轻按融合点。“如果那叫作弊，你把这个叫什么？”  
　　炙热的快感如电流般窜进柯克的大脑，他猛然瞪大眼，嘴里无意识地呼喊：“天，天啊——”  
　　然后弄脏了自己的裤子。  
　　  
　　“吉姆，你还准备把手从脸上挪开吗？”  
　　“不。”  
　　“你不需要尴尬。”  
　　“说得轻松，又不是你像个毛头小子一样射在裤子里。”  
　　“吉姆，你反应过度了。这是我的错，是我向你发送了过多的快感。我没想到会对你产生那么大的影响，而且……那么快。”  
　　“你根本是在帮倒忙，斯波克！”  
　　斯波克拉开柯克的手，露出他涨红的脸。“可以去床上吗？”  
　　柯克脸颊滚烫，气恼地点头。斯波克拉着柯克的手来到床边，让他仰躺在床上。随后斯波克也爬上床，趴到他的身上，还把脑袋埋进他的肩窝——就像一只蓄势待发的猛虎趴在你的膝盖上假装自个儿只是只无害的猫咪。  
　　不过这么一来柯克终于能够到那双迷人的尖耳朵了。  
　　斯波克在耳尖被碰触时发出满足的声音。“那么你也没有跟男友搂抱过对吗？”  
　　“呃……没有。”  
　　“对你过去的同伴是种损失。我没有分享的打算。”  
　　“占有欲挺强的是吗？”  
　　“如果你能继续抚摸我的耳朵就再好不过了。”斯波克没有反驳。  
　　“接下来呢？”柯克沿着斯波克的耳朵描绘。在似乎永远从容不迫的瓦肯人面前，他觉得自己即笨拙又愚蠢，同时也为对方的回答忐忑不安。  
　　“接下来我们将继续楼抱14.3分钟，你有充足的时间度过不应期，然后我将开始另一次亲密行为，或许还有第三次。明天，你将继续协助我研究转基因粮食，我会找到加里•米切尔并再次恐吓他。”  
　　“斯波克。”柯克拉扯尖耳尖责怪。  
　　“晚餐后，我们将回到这个房间休息。”显然斯波克并不打算改动加里那部分。“然后我们以舰长、大副和彼此男友的身份回到企业号，继续一起探索宇宙。”斯波克顿了顿，“你意下如何？”  
　　柯克的心脏几乎撑破胸膛。“好。”  
　　“很好。”斯波克温柔地亲吻他的额头。柯克闭上眼睛体味，它值得所有漫长的等待。“还有27垒等着我们，吉姆，休息一会，你只剩13.2分钟。”  
　　柯克睁开眼。“27垒？”  
　　“是的，舰长。”斯波克严肃地告诉他。“瓦肯人的棒球比人类复杂得多。”  
　　柯克瞪大眼。  
　　斯波克挑起一边眉毛。“其中许多需要用到感应能力。”  
　　柯克瞪圆了双眼。“我的老天爷。”他咽了口口水，“谁需要13分钟？”  
　　斯波克低吼一声堵住他的嘴。虽然被吻得有点儿喘不过气，但此刻除了他的瓦肯男友的怀抱，柯克不想去任何地方。


End file.
